Dimension Traveller(Discontinued)
by Ayfxa The CopyCat
Summary: I wish this story became anime Maro is a normal teen who is attending to a school named Aurora Academy,in this school she met Aylife a boy with powers which can travel through dimension and his friend.Explore with Maro and her friends even Aylife on an adventure full of surprises like:Supernatural,Friendship and more.OCxOC New OC every e school are not the only place.
1. Chapter 1:Meet at First Sight

AYFXA:Hi there been a while eh and welcome to Dimension Traveller I hope you enjoy the story for a while so we meet again at TravellingTime ba bye and enjoy the story.

* * *

The scene shows a girl carrying a normal school bag as she exited the bus and then look at the school in front of her.

"So this is Aurora Academy," she said with a cute and shy voice as she looks at the sky as the scene change into some intro-like things that happen in a real anime.

* * *

(Plays a song of Hatsune Miku : Love Words)

(BGM music started)

Maro is running to the gate of the school and met Aylife and hugged him as him as well fall down with her as well,Then they stood up and start walking to school together.

(Itsumo bokonu kodomoga osewani na atte iruyoude)

Then they meet their friends and greet everyone.

(Kiite kureta (a) natagami kansya kansya)

Then some strange monster came out of nowhere and everyone is in battle stance.

(Konogo on o issyode wasurenai uchini)

Then everyone met the leader of the strange group and he command them to attack them and everyone gone to the front line and fight every opponent.

(Uchini himeta omoito tomoni)

Maro look at Aylife with blush on her face as he slash a monster in front of her saving her.

(utani shite mimashita)

Then Aylife change form and combined with his blade he use and became with the blade slashing the leader and finishing the mob of monster.

(aikotobawa aigato arigato)

Then the scene shows how Maro healed and give strength back to them and went to Aylife with her eyes worried but Aylife just smile and mumbled something making her all of them walk into the school Aylife lending out a hand in front of her and took it walking together to the school.

(bokutoka kimitoka koitoka aitoka, sukitoka kiraitoka mata utaune)

Then Maro went to the rooftop and look at the sky.

(ima kimiga sukide, teka kimiga sukide, non na bakana bokuo, kimiga sukide aishite kurete)

Then Aylife went to the rooftop and heard Maro humming.

(kon na uta kiite naive kurete, arigato.)

(BGM SOLO)

Then Aylife headed to Maro and compliment her about her voice and humming then she blushed and drag Aylife downstairs.

(itsuka bokuno kodomoga juuman saino tanjobi, mukae tatoki (i)waatte kurete sankyu mashita)

They headed to the room Maro had for herself and show how many song she had made many years and her friends are there as well.

(konogo on was issyoo de kagirareta jikande, umareru kyokuto shini nosete kimini todokeroyu)

Then Maro hugged Aylife while he's making a stoic expression as she say...

(korekaramo dooka yoroshikune)

Aylife was confused cause he didn't hear her meanwhile Tamaro and Ceva giggled at her statement.

(Chorus)

(bokutoka kimitoka koitoka aitoka , sukitoka kiraitoka mata utaune )

Then Maro spoke continues to hums again.

(ima kimiga sukide, teka kimiga sukide , mushiro kimiga sukide , kon na bakana bokuo)

Then Aylife think that Maro was hungry so he bought her to the cafeteria and took her favourite food.

(mada tarinai,jaa kinoo nani tabeta)

Aylife was confused cause she's points at him to the face.

(nani shiteta)

Aylife is still confused but think about the words and form a sentence.

(nankai bokuno koto omoidasita)

Aylife miss the words and just rubbed her head making her blushed.

(kon na koto hanashite miyoka)

Then they started walking to the class the food is still in her hand and she's still blushing even they are only "friend".Then Maro start to sing a little bit with her favourite food on her hand.

(kimi tabeta..baka)

Maro said eating her food pointing at Aylife as she make a pouting face as Aylife asked what is she doing.

(nani shiteta...baka)

Then the scene change to how Maro first met Aylife and the scene he almost died because of her.

(kimono koto nanka wasure cha atta yo)

(BGM stops)

Then when she blink her eyes and gaze at Aylife.

(BGM continued)

(kimiga sukide teyuu nowa usode)

Aylife understand the worried eyes as they stare at each other eye to eye.

(hontowa dai sukide)

This time the group of friends came and saw the both of them,Firodile got jealous and starts to kicks things on the background.

(kizutsu ketaku nakute)

Then Aylife hugged her and she hugged back not caring about her giant blush on her face.

(demo kimiga sukide aishite kurete)

Then the scene the two together laughing.

(kon na uta atte nette)

Then the screen shows Maro showing her song made for him.

(kimito warai tainda)

Then they show scene when Maro is jealous,angry,sad and the time she intidimate Aylife's talking.

(boku mitaina kimi kimi mitaina boku,niteru kedo chiga atte chigatteru kara niteru,sukidayo to vu tabini,fueru sukino kimochiwa,bokukara takusan no kimino,ai kotoba)

(The song ended)

* * *

Chapter 1:Meet At First Sight

There was a girl with a talented ability,her name was Shimaro Senji,everyone calls her Maro,she was attended to a school called Aurora Academy.

She has blue eyes,she wears a pink ribbon on her hair which is tied up into a ponytail,she wears dark blue skirt and a tie between her breast even though it was small(WHACK)Sumimase!*clears throat*by the way.

She was now alone at the president of the Aurora Academy school is special made for students with special and mystery talents.

Her friends has left the room leaving her alone with Adam the King Of The School they called him from the gossip she heard from the other student who was passing by.

"So Shimaro Senji right?"Adam said wearing a student council of the school should be.

"Yes I'm here because I got a letter from Sonowa Mika Ylower herself at my house to attend at this school"Maro said with her cute and shy voice(WHACK)(Oww!) because she isn't use to school."

"Oh don't be afraid we here have everything your school neededs wanted and you can make lots of friends with the others,oh yeah and let me give you a tour around the school shall we?"Adam said standing up from the chair and opened the door.

"What are you waiting for?Let's go!"Adam said calling Maro.

"HAI"Maro said catching up to Adam.

They were walking to the bathroom cause Adam need to go to the toilet and fast.

She waited outside meanwhile seeing student passing by but got caught an interest at a boy,he has blue hair,green eyes and wearing a light blue shirt with a hood attached to its back of the head.

Then when everything was silence for Maro the wall on the female bathroom destroyed and letting out a boy,who was hitting the wall with his body on the side of the hallway.

"Damn it you're not supposed to be so hard on me!"the boy from the wall said.

He has messy red hair,eyes as red as ruby and dark red clothes with long sleeves and a red jeans.

"And you shouldn't be peeking on girls" a girl said she has pink hair with a ponytail.

"Firodile you did it again didn't you?"surprisingly the same blue haired boy said.

"But Aylife you know I couldn't resist those thighs and bounc- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" the red haired boy stopped saying by because he his feet get stomped by the blue haired boy.

"What's all the ruckus?!"Adam said finally out of the toilet.

"The boy has been peeking on girls since this afternoon Adam." she said giving a salute to him.

Then Adam look at the both of the red and blue haired boys.

"Now I wanted to know which one did it." Adam asked in a serious tone.

"He did he did it sir!" the red haired boy said pointing at the blue haired boy.

Adam glare daggers at Firodile.

"Okay Firodile now follow me to detention"Adam said dragging the red haired boy away.

"AYLIFE HELP MMMMEEEEE"the red haired boy said but can't escape from Adam's grip.

"Oh yeah Aylife l leave you to Maro,she's new here so give her some knowledge about this school will you?Oh and Emma you're going to detention as well." Adam said dragging Emma as well.

"Huh why?!"the pink haired girl asked.

"Cause you wreck the wall so you're going to learn how to use your strength the right way!"Adam said dragging both of them as they're losing out of sight.

Maro look at them awkwardly seeing the boy named Aylife,standing with his hands still in his pocket and looking at each other meeting gaze.

Then AY broke the silence by tooking out one of his hand and let it out for a handshake,surprising Maro as she just look at it.

"Hi there my name is Aylife Efilya and I'm one of the club president for talented people who wants to learn about them self I call it Mystal."Aylife said broking the silence.

"Oh I'm sorry Aylife Efilya I'm Shimaro Senji a transfer student." Maro said finally shaking his hand.

"Just call me Aylife like Firodile did." Aylife said speaking politely to Maro.

"So are you old around here?" Maro asked him.

"Oh yes I have been here for a few weeks"Aylife said.

"So you're friend with that pervert boy from back-a-while ago?"Maro asked as she sigh and make a tiny happy smile on her face.

Well this is her first time at a private school.

"So Maro wann-"AY got interrupted because a of an explosion on the detention's room.

"Firodile,Adam!" Aylife said as he starts running to the explosion site.

"He-hey wait!"Maro said as she chasing after him.

At the detention's room some strange monster has entered and Emma only can do is throwing chairs at them but they destroy it like it was nothing all of the students are there,even Maro and Aylife.

Right now they are going after the students Firodile and Adam are not in sight,except for some student...

"Wow!Monsters everywhere!With their souls hanging out of their bodies!,"a yellow haired girl said with sparkly eyes.

"Hey let me at 'em!"a green haired guy said as he was pulled away by another guy "We can't afford showing our powers to the public,let's go,"a pointy red haired boy said as he drags him away.

"W-What do we do?"a slightly blue and purple covered hair guy said,panicking,"We follow the demon orders...,"a grey haired guy said as he look at a white and black haired guy,who just silently stood there with his hands inside his pocket.

A black haired guy stares at the monster as a shadow appears behind him,"Aren't you gonna do anything about that?"the shadow said,with a feminine voice,"It's not my problem..."he coldly said as he continues to ignore the nearby screams.

"This sensation..."a short haired girl said as she hides under a table.

"Hold me tight my little sister,"a little girl said as another little girl hugs her,maybe her twin.

"Where is she?!It's dangerous right now!" a pink haired girl shouted at a purple haired girl who just look like her,"We need to go...NOW,"the purple one said as she pulls the pink one with her.

Maro was running away as well but tripped.

The monster was like an armored warrior,with red eyes,hands are blade,their back has wings and finally has a big freakish smile on its face.

"Hey guys look at this a cute girl maybe we should eat her," the monster said everyone was standing behind the line of the monster sight but can see Maro is in danger,she was in the verge of crying.

Then she close her eyes though her life would ended here as the monster came closer for a touch...

Maro can still hear the sound from the monster but groaning?

Maro opened her eyes to see what's happening and see Aylife standing in front of her with strange aura surrounded him and a blue sword on his hand,then he slash the monster in front of him with only one slice.

"Are you okay Maro?"Adam said finally been seen by the others.

"Pre-President how are you okay?"Maro asked.

"It's all thanks to Firodile,"Adam said seeing Firodile jumped out of nowhere slashing one of the enemy into half.

"Hey Aylife how about we do it fast so I can skip detention?"Firodile suggested to Aylife.

"Sure but you know using Sword Slasher skill isn't strong enough right?"Aylife said,his voice is different this time its like a wind of change around him.

"Okay"the two said then throw their sword to the air and jumped together.

"Combination Aylife Efilya and Firodile Crocotra!"they said in unison and then a light appeared around the two caught everyone attention even the other students which has some of their own hair,eyes etc,that they will met in the future(You know who they are).

Then a boy with a blue and red half hair,the left eye are blue meanwhile the right eye are red,he is wearing a green shirt with long sleeves and two sword on both of his hand.

"Im-Im-Impossible the legend is true"one of the monster said,"It couldn't be does it mean Lord Gerald will revive"another one said.

"That means we can't rule the world if "they" are here!"the biggest one said maybe the leader.

"Well looks like I have to finish all of the Bsorb right Aylife?"the boy said to himself.

"Yeah and this will perfect our training for today"the boy said to himself again but in a different voice.

"So let's begin!"the boy said to himself with two voices.

* * *

BATTLE BEGIN

AYF stand their guard when the horde of 20 Bsorb with the leader as well headed towards him.

He slash two of them with one swing from one sword,another two with the other sword and five of them when he made a spin of swords.

One of the Bsorb took his sword but surprisingly the sword moved by itself and slash the Bsorb with the mind controlled sword.

He they throw his both of his sword killing six of them and another one at the one who's hiding behind a destroyed bookcase,then two of the Bsorb took Maro to their boss and asked AYF to stop.

BATTLE ENDED

* * *

"Hey what are you doing with that girl?"the boy said to them.

"If you simply handle us your Slaness we give you the girl if you not I will took the girl to the evil way!"The leader saidas he chuckles evilly while holding Maro with his slimy tentacle.

"Let me go!"Maro said couldn't resist the grossness of the slime.

"F let me handle it myself"the boy said.

"I know you wanted to surprise him right?"the boy whispered to himself again.

After that they discombined(That's what they call right)

Aylife took a step forward,"You know... "Aylife said,"Hmm you're going to give me your Slaness and die of course you can!?"the leader said giving a giant tentacle headed towards Aylife's way.

"Y.o.u.j.u.s.t.m.a.d.e.a.b.i.g.m.i.s.t.a.k.e."F said hands on his back as AY cut the giant tentacle to pieces making him bleed green blood at where his tentacle was.

"What did you do to me?!"the leader asked holding his own arm with his real hand.

"Didn't cha/you see?I'm not only had one but another one as well,"Aylife said, his voice started to change again but this time like a voice of a true hero made.

"You...it can't be they are extinct!"the minion said.

"Yes but there always be more of it right?"Aylife said cutting both of the minions and left the leader in scared.

Then he cut the tentacle that was holding Miku carried her like a princess/bridal-style making her blushed as Maro see his handsome attire and blue but somehow some silver hair.

"You stay here I finish him off,"Aylife said giving her to stand up again but still looking at AY in a happy face cause she maybe have find her love/friend.

AY cut the leader into half making the crowd applause for him and Firodile.

"Thanks to you AY and F the new student Miku is save and everyone as well as saving the school from destruction now everyone give them another round of applause!"Adam said seeing the heroic moment for the two of them and give a big clap for they as well.

Firodile was waving his hand to say thank you as expect Aylife who just stand there and then he remembered something and pulled Firodile with him to the outside of the crowd,Maro followed them and see them headed towards the male's dorm.

She clasped her hand together,"Sorry for breaking the rules..."Maro said before entering the male's dorm.

"What's AY I was having fun there!?"Firodile said forgetting something.

"Didn't you forget we supposed to erase their memory or they find us here?"AY said loudly as Maro was hearing this from outside the room and suddenly entered the room making the two of them look at her awkwardly.

"Awkward"Firodile said earning a punch from Aylife.

"Hey what cha do that for?!"F asked rubbing his head.

"Don't do it its just annoyed me,oh yeah and you're Shimaro Senji right?"Aylife said looking at Maro.

"Ano...could you tell me what's happening right here?"Maro asked shyly,demanding to know what are they up to.

"Shouldn't we erase her memory as well Aylife?"Firodile asked.

Aylife just stood there looking at Maro examining her if she can be trustful or not,"Umm Aylife?"Firodile spoke up.

"AY AY AYYYYYY AY AY AYYYYYY AYLI-"F said getting louder and get knock out by a karate chop from Aylife who's still examining Maro.

"Yes we can believe her Firodile,"he look at his friend,"Umm Firodile why are you sleeping on the floor?"Aylife asked dumbfounded just as he finish from his examination and seeing his best friend woke up.

"It's you who knock me out you dumbass I was calling you like this AYYYYY AYYYY AAAAYYYYYY AY A-"Firodile get knocked out again but stronger than before by Aylife's karate chop again,this time it was intentional XD.

"That annoyed me so where are we again oh yeah Maro,me and Firodile here are the hero's from the world of villains,"Aylife said stupidly.

,"Really?!But you look sort of like a normal student to me..."Maro said examing AY believing it.

Aylife raised his eyebrow and make a dumbfounded face as F who's just woke again from unconscious,burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"Maro said shyly as she covers her face which is covers in blush.

,"I couldn't believe it she believe it we been pranking people since we were young even a stupid guy like me wouldn't believe in it!"Firodile said still laughing but stopped with Aylife who's making a serious face with Firodile together.

"So could you tell me what's happening around here?"Maro asked.

Then Aylife and Firodile made some sort of face sign talking to each other back to back until the last face is sad as Firodile took out a sleeping powder covering the whole room,as Aylife and Firodile starts to wearing gas mask.

"I'm sorry Miku for now I will meet you when recess comes around okay for now don't tell anyone about us and I meet you at the park near the cafeteria okay,"Aylife said as she fall asleep as she felt her body gone numb.

The next morning Maro wakes up with surprised face on her cause she's not in Aylife's and Firodile's room anymore,she was in her pajama which was covered with a white neko boy head covering the pajama.

She's in her room with pictures of her and her friends before entering the school,"Who are you Aylife...?"Maro mumbled to herself as the light of sunset entered the room.

* * *

To be continued...

TravellingTime

AYFXA:Hey Aylife got some memory's out of your box.

Aylife:Just a little and there will be more from where this fanfic is going.

F AYFXA:Myself forgot to say it but we are still here and will took sometime to make chapter so it may take about 2-3 days to do 1 chapter so wait a little while okay.

P AYFXA:And Kamen Rider XT(it's already finished...)newest chapter is about to come out so wait for it as well.

Efilya:Hi ya I believe this is the first time we meet but its great to see you.

Pron X:It's not like you're gonna appear sooner or later anyway...

Efilya:Hey!You didn't appear inside this chapter too!

AYFXA:He will,in the next chapter!

Efilya:No fair...

April:Hi!Long time no see cha ehehe,so if you like please follow,favourite and review if you like it and give us some compliment about this fanfic.

AYFXA and everyone:And we see you again in another chapter of Dimension Traveller!


	2. Chapter 2:Lively People on Stage

AYFXA:Huh uh hello there and welcome to Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria just kidding I was watching The Game Theorist latest video its about the missing children case and the purple guy I very excited for the next week(this is about a few months ago but)enjoy the story and I will met ca at TravellingTime.

* * *

The scene shows a certain white haired boy and a certain purple haired girl in a different room,they get dressed up and leaves their respective room.

* * *

(BGM music started)

Shimaro Senji is running to the gate of the school and met Aylife as she hugged him as him as well fall down with her as well,Then they stood up and start walking to the school together.

(Itsumo bokuno kodomoga osewani na atte iruyoude)

Then they meet their friends and greet everyone.

(Kiite kureta (a) natagami kansya kansya).

Then some Bsorb came out of nowhere and everyone is in battle stance.

(Konogo on o issyode wasurenai uchini)

Then everyone met the leader of the Bsorb and he command them to attack them and everyone gone to the front line and fight every opponent.

(Uchini himeta omoito tomoni)

Maro look at Aylife with blush on her face as he slash a Bsorb in front of her saving her.

(Utani shite mimashita)

Then Aylife change form and combined with his blade he use and became with the blade slashing the leader and finishing the mob of Bsorb.

(Aikotobawa aigato arigato)

Then the scene shows how Maro's dance healed and give strength back to them,she went to Aylife with her eyes worried but Aylife just smile and mumbled something making her blushed,Then all of them walk into the school,Aylife lending out a hand in front of her and she took it walking together to the school.

(Bokutoka kimitoka koitoka aitoka, sukitoka kiraitoka mata utaune)

Then Maro went to the rooftop and look at the sky.

(Ima kimiga sukide, teka kimiga sukide aishite kurete)

Then Aylife went to the rooftop and heard Maro humming.

(Kon na uta kiite naive kurete,arigato)

(BGM SOLO)

Then Aylife headed to Maro and compliment her about her voice and singing then she blushed and drag Aylife downstairs.

(Itsuka bokuno kodomoga juuman saino tanjobi,mukae tatoki (i)waatte kurete sankyu mashita)

They headed to the room Maro had for herself and show how many song she had made many years and her friends are there as well.

(Konogo on was issyoo de kagiraret jikande, umareru kyokuto shini nosete kimini todokeroyu)

Then Maro hugged Aylife making him looking at her with a stoic face as she says...

(Korekaram dooka yoroshikune)

Aylife confused cause he didn't hear what she said,meanwhile her friend giggled at her statement.

(Chorus)

(Bokutoka kimitoka koitoka aitoka, sukitoka kiraitoka mata utaune )

Then Maro spoke to herself again.

(Ima kimiga sukide, teka kimiga sukide, mushiro kimiga sukide, kon na bakana bokuo)

Then Aylife think Maro was hungry so he bought her to the cafeteria and took her the favourite food.

(Mada tarinai, jaa kinoo nani tabeta)

Aylife confused cause she's mumbling to herself again.

(Nani shiteta)

Aylife is still confused but think about the words and form a sentence.

(Nankai bokuno koto omoidasita)

Aylife forgot about the words and just rubbed her head making her blushed.

(Kon na koto hanashite miyoka)

Then they started walking to the class,her food is still in Maro's hand and she's still blushing even though they are only "friends".Then Maro starts to sing with her favourite food again.

(Kimi tabeta...baka)

Maro said eating her food pointing at Aylife and make a pouting face and Aylife asked her what is she doing.

(Nani shiteta...baka)

Then the scene change on how Maro first met Aylife and the scene he almost died because of her.

(Kimino koto nanka wasure cha atta yo)

(BGM stops)

Then she blinks her eyes and gaze at Aylife.

(BGM continued)

(Kimiga sukide teyuu nowa usode)

Aylife heard her for the first time and make a what face.

(Hontowa dai sukide)

This time the group of friend came and heard her.

(Kizutsu ketaku nakute)

Then Aylife hugged her and she hugged back not caring about her giant blush on her face.

(Demo kimiga sukide aishite kurete)

Then the scene shows the two together laughing.

(Kon na uta atte nette)

Then the screen show Maro showing her song she made for him.

(Kimito warai tainda)

Then they show scene when Maro is jealous,angry,sad and the time she intidimate Aylife's mouth.

(Boku mitaina kimi kimi mitaina boku,niteru kedo chiga atte chigatteru kara niteru,sukidayo to vu tabini,fueru sukino kimochiwa,bokukara takusan no kimino,ai kotoba)

(The song ended)

* * *

Chapter 2:Lively People On Stage

At Maro's room Maro was getting dressed up to go to class at this school they allowed students to wear what ever they want and Miku was wearing her yesterday clothes but she's still as beautiful as ever(OW!Focus okay focus*took a deep breath).

She was finding the office again but got lost at the hallway then she walk and walk until she found the door to the student council office(Correction he is vice president).

She was about to open the door but heard some yelling inside and opened up a cracked so she can see what's the yelling about.

"Did you know you're not supposed to broke anything when you battle?!"Adam said.

(Oh I forgot to say how's he's,his full name is Adam Revine Styles,he's about 16 the same as Aylife and Firodile,he's really cheerful and nice,sometimes responsible,like cookies,hates people talking about death or music,sadistic when fighting, still sometimes hopeless even though he's the King Of The School for now,plus he's Le Creator's OC.)

"You know everytime we battle there's always damage you did it in your past as well right..."Firodile said closing one eye the other look at him,hands behind his head and legs on the desk.

"Well that's the past and the future is now right..."Adam counter Firodile's word but he didn't care.

"Its actually the Bsorb,they are the only one who broke everything,we didn't do anything but banish them"Aylife said looking at him like an annoyed guy he knows everyday.

"Eavesdropping huh?"a voice whispered out behind Maro.

,"Huh whoa!Who are you?"Maro said surprised in her face looking at a boy with silver hair,he ahs bright yellow eyes and wears white and gray shirt with pockets on it.

"Oh I didn't mean to scare you hi I'm Pron X everyone calls me X!" X said looking inside the small crack from the door as well.

"Its weird Aylife and Firodile said they have to erase everyone memory... "Maro mumbled to herself but X heard it.

"Oh really?That's explains why no one remembered what happen yesterday..."X said making Maro squeal this time.

Before she continue to talk Aylife walk to the door and opened it letting the two that has been eavesdropping,they have been notice by Aylife.

"How did you know we're here?" Maro asked rubbing her head.

"I seen you since you opened the small crack between the doors,"Aylife said sarcastically.

Why did that explains everthing."X asked back.

"Because Adam never let light get into his office." Aylife explained as they "ohh".

So you didn't lose your memory Pron X I heard..."Firodile said surprising Adam who's been arguing with them but didn't notice the two.

"How didn't you lost your memory Mr. X?"Adam asked in a serious tone.

"Well than telling how about showing?"X suggested brushing the dust on his shirt.

"Fine, but first let's headed to the secret basement."Adam said took a book but stopped halfway as the wall is opening a path to a basement.

"Follow me so we can show you our project."Adam said as the others following him.

Meanwhile on the far end of the hallway a girl was looking at the office from a far distance and thanks to Maro and X she can see what Adam and the two been up to.

"So should I follow them and show myself?Or just wait for it until..."then an announcement was made.

"All students please go to your respective class."the announcer said.

"Aww I don't want to go to class...*bing*I know I just follow them and introduce myself yay!"the girl said as she secretly and slowly entered the room and close the door.

She tried to find the right book but ended up messing the student council's office until there's only on book left,she pulled the book and the path opened again and she entered the path as the door closed behind her.

Meanwhile with AY and the others they have reach a field wide enough to put all wild animal into safety but its not a battle field for animal but for training.

"Okay X who's you're gonna fight with?"Aylife said pointing to himself then to Firodile.

"I'm choosing you cause you're one strange human you know...cause no one can just summon sword out of nowhere and took out some ugly monster out of nowhere."X said sarcastically as he goes to his spot to battle.

"Okay then now I want to see what you can do...X"Aylife said summoning a sword out of thin air but the sword is unsheathed.

Then I will use this!Transform Battle Mode"X said as he took out a long dagger on his both hand,steel wings on his back,and one small blade on his back.

Impressive I think I need to get to work on checking everyone's data and what their special abilities are."Adam said.

"Well if you aren't lazy maybe you know about it faster..."Maro said making Adam sat in a corner with despair around him.

"You're right,I'm lazy..."he said while making a sad face.

"Ehhh,did I say something wrong?"Maro said dumbfounded.

"Well its new for Aylife...we been fighting Bsorb for some time so this should be a great match." "Firodile said crossing his arm and look at the two face readying for battle.

BATTLE BEGINS

X first shoot several bullets from his back and Aylife just slow motionly cut all of them in a fast pace then he run very fast its look like he's just teleported out of nowhere,X blocked a slash from Aylife (even though the sword was unsheated) with both his dagger but slide back and flew up but maintain balance using his steel wings,Then Aylife jumped then throw his swords cover at him and show the powerful aura X can see and hit the sword's cover giving Aylife back his sword's cover and unsheathed it back,X doesn't gave up he then head on headed towards Aylife but he made a sidestep making loosing his balance on the air and hit something near the field entrance.

BATTLE ENDED

X landed on something or maybe someone he then sit on his back and look in front of him,"Are you okaaaaayyyyyy!"X said excitedly because he falls on a girl.

She has purple hair one of the line was pink,her eyes are purple as a violet,and finally a giant bust,(Mhhhrgggfmmammmmmhhh HahahahahahahahHahahahhah).

"I'm fine sorry to interrupted your privacy teehee,I'm April Sparkle nice to meet you!"April said as she cleans the dust on her skirt.

"Oh its not a big deal hi April,I'm sorry about this but we will never meet again." Aylife said as he make a magical round symbol and wrote ME or Memory Eraser on it and throw it at April but she seems normal.

"Oh what's that?Could you teach me that!I always wanted to learn that from the hero of the school!"April said cheerfully making Aylife,Adam and Firodile surprised looks at their face.

"Ho-Ho-How can you still had your memory's back?!"Firodile spoke up still surprised.

"Well I think there are more people like X and April in this school right?"Aylife becoming himself again but Adam in disbelief.

"I need to check the documents right away! "Adam said as he run upstairs.

"Well X I call it a day"Aylife said letting out a hand for a handshake.

"Yep and I guess we can be friends."X said shaking Aylife's hand.

"Sure and April,I let you stick around for some time."Aylife making April jumped and hugged him.

Maro just look at April's breast and look at her and she felt a little bit jealous about it.

"Oh thank you what's your name?"April ask.

"It's Aylife"

"Okay Aylife,I will make sure I won't cause any trouble!"April said releasing him from her hug and make an innocent smile.

"Well looks like we got more friends thanks to you Maro. "Aylife said making her out of her thought as she blushed.

"Oh you're welcome..."Maro said making her two fingers collided with each other back to back.

"WHO MADE THIS MESS I WAS ABOUT TO BE RESPONSIBLE!"Adam said from upstairs screaming like he's really mad at whoever made it.

Then the others headed upstairs as well and look at Adam who's collecting the books and papers on the whole room.

"Hey Adam if you need any help we love to help,except me ask Aylife to do it."Firodile suggested.

"Thanks it will be a pleasure,please help me I can't find the document at a state like this..."Adam said as he putted back the books to where they were before.

A few minutes later...

"Well then everything's fine and its recess so you can head to the cafeteria straight on!"Adam said sitting on his comfy chair near his desk as he puts his legs on it.

"Yes!"everyone said as they headed to the cafeteria and buy the food they wanted.

Maro then found her favourite food as she buys it she look at it with star in her eyes and water coming out of her mouth.

While she's walking she followed Aylife and the three to a beautiful park as butterfly flies everywhere showing its beauty with the nature around them.

Then they sit in a gazebo and Aylife spoke up.

"Okay Maro yesterday I will told you who are we right?" Aylife said while eating his pizza.

She nodded as she bites her food.

"I would like to know too. "X said interested.

"Oh oh me as well!"April said as she eat her homemade cookies(uh oh).

"DID ANYBODY SAID COOKIES!"Adam said running wildly to the group.

He looks tired when he's working but when he heard cookies he's full of energy like a mobile phone which just finish charged.

"Hey April can I have some?"Adam said water on his mouth.

"Sure took all of it! I don't care!"April said giving the basket of cookies to Adam.

"Mmmhhrrrrgggghhhh So..Gooooood!"Adam said giving a compliment for Aprils cooking with his mouth full of cookies.

"So where were we?Oh yeah I'm Aylife Efilya and my best friend here are Firodile Crocotra weird name right?But,we are not normal human"Aylife said in a serious tone.

"God dammit just tell them like we are blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah and this is school for special students."F saidsarcastically as he earns a strong punch from Aylife at his stomach making him unconscious.

Aylife cleared his throat and spoke again,"Okay where were we?We are losing the track of the story..."AY asked anyone.

"You're special and you both not a normal human."X retelling the hint of the story or keyword of it.

"Okay thanks X,we're not normal human cause..."AY stop cause a silent moment is in progress,"We're Dimension Travellers"Aylife said clearly making all of them make a weird face.

"Um may I ask a question?"April said raising her hand.

"Yes you may."AY said politely.

What is Dimension Traveller?"

"Good question April 2 points for you,"April giggles.

"Dimension Travellers are travellers who travel through dimension whenever we wanted but there a problem..."Aylife said making a serious face.

"What is it?"Maro asked very curious about it.

"The monster you met yesterday are Bsorb,the monster who took any life from dimension to dimension,Firodile and I are the only one left the Dimension Travellers...we think."Aylife said as he's taking a deep breath before continued.

"There were many Dimension Travelers on the past but one day they disappeared.. me and Firodile are the only one who didn't disappeared yet and our friends have been disappeared as well...it left us two... all alone as we travels through dimension through dimension only to search our friends...until we meet Adam who actually wasn't anything like this but sort of like a hero from this dimension"AY making Adam angry.

"Aylife you could tell them that only not the other details OK!"Adam said as he headed to his office leaving the friends in suspicious.

"Well onto our adventure we meet lots of friends but one day me and Firodile unlocked the power to slay Bsorb they call it Slaness or The Slayer Of The Darkness"Aylife said,making everyone doing an amazement face.

"So how's does Slaness work?"Maro asked interested all about Aylife's past.

"Well first it connected to one body and form any weapon that is suitable for them."Aylife said as Firodile wokes up and summons his giant sword.

"I always wanted to swing something giant around and tadah I got a giant freaking sword!"Firodile said as he swung his sword.

"Hey AY could I ask a question?"X said seriously.

"Sure knock yourself out."Aylife said waiting for X's question.

"Do Dimension Travellers has their own dimension?"X asked making the group went silent and looking at Aylife and Firodile.

"That's a secret that we will keep until me and Aylife truely believe you okay."F said and everyone nodded.

Recess ended as they reached the middle of Aurora Academy...

"For now we meet tomorrow okay everyone."Aylife said waving to April and Maro because there are two different dorm,on the left is the boys dorm and the right is the girls dorm.

"I meet you tomorrow to April!"X said heart in his eye.

"Man for a tough guy like you have a weak spot at April..._Why didn't I get any girls?!_"Firodile said making a "haha" nervous face meanwhile inside his body,he's crashing shit out.

"Okay X I see you to!"April said cheerfully didn't know what X actually meant.

Adam rearranged X and April's room and combined it with Aylife and Firodile/Maro's room,so that they could train each other every night,except Maro.

At Maros room she was looking at Aylife's room,for some odd reason she could see his room through her binoculars.

"Looks like X has just became their new roommates..."Maro said concentrating on Aylife's face.

"Hey let me see it to!"April said looking at only one of the binoculars.

"_Oh yeah I forgot that April became my roommate..._"Maro thought.

"Well Aylife... I wish I could kis-"Maro said out loud as she was blushing like a red bowling ball ha ha!

"^~^ Maro got a crush Maro got a crush"April tease her making her blushed again.

"April stop it!I didn't love anyone..."yet"she said as she covers her face with a pillow.

"Oh you say **yet** that means you really got a crush on someone!"April said as she dodge all of Maro's pillow attack.

Outside the girl's dorm...

"Man!It sure is noisy in there...,"a yellow haired girl said with her cleavage bounce everytime she moves,"But that blue boy sure is cute!"she said again as she saw Aylife's room light turns off,she giggles.

To be Concluded...

* * *

TravellingTime

AYFXA:Hello everyone my name AYFXA and thanks for reading this chapter and looks like Le Creator has finally updated kidding he told me at school this -

Efilya:AYFXA please let me in this fanfic now please~

F AYFXA:Umm Efilya I told you you're a bit late to enter yet.

Efilya:Fine I give up but can I still get Aylife.

AYFXA:Of course you can bu careful around him.

Aylife:Wait what you idiot what are you doing she's going to make me ya know right here and there until I accidently splat all over her.

AYFXA and F AYFXA:So you do have a weak spot.

April:Hi we see each other again huh oh and thanks for reading this chapter and...

AYFXA and everyone:We see you in the next chapter.

Aylife:Help me you bastard!


	3. Chapter 3:Meet Friends and Rivals (Bonus

AYFXA:Hello and welcome to another chapter and I'm thinking what to do with the next chapter and I will meet you at TravellingTime.

CCT:This may be old but he made a fix at this chapter so please enjoy.

* * *

(Plays a song of Hatsune Miku:Love Words)

(BGM music started)

Shimaro Senji is running to the gate of the school and met Ayoife and hugged him as he fall down with her as well,Then they stood up and start walking to school together.

(Itsumo bokuno kodomoga osewani na atte iruyoude)

Then they meet their friends and greet everyone.

(Kiite (a) natagami kansya kansya)

Then some Bsorb came out of nowhere and everyone is in battle stance.

(Konogo on o issyode wasurenai uchini)

Then everyone met the leader of the Bsorb and he command them to attack them and everyone gone to the front line and fight every opponent.

(Uchini himeta omoito tomoni)

Maro look at Aylife with blush on her face as he slash a Bsorb in front of her saving her.

(Utani shite mimashita)

Then Aylife change form and combined with his blade he use and became with the blade slashing the leader and finishing the mob of Bsorb.

(Aikotobawa aigato arigato)

Then the scene shows how Maro's voice healed and give strength back to them and went to Aylife with her eyes worried but Aylife just smile and mumbled something making her blushed,Then all of them walk into the school,Aylife lending out a hand in front of her and she took it walking together to the school.

(Bokutoka kimitoka koitoka aitoka, sukitoka kiraitoka mata utaune)

Then Maro went to the rooftop and look at the sky.

(Ima kimiga sukide, teka kimiga sukide aishite kurete)

Then Aylifr went to the rooftop and heard Maro humming.

(Kon na uta kiite naive kurete,arigato)

(BGM SOLO)

Then Aylife headed to Maro and compliment her about her voice and singing then she blushed and drag Aylife downstairs.

(Itsuka bokuno kodomoga juuman saino tanjobi,mukae tatoki (i)waatte kurete sankyu mashita)

They headed to the room Maro had for herself and show how many song she had made many years and her friends are there as well.

(Konogo on was issyoo de kagiraret jikande, umareru kyokuto shini nosete kimini todokeroyu)

Then Maro hugged Aylife making surprised a little bit as she say...

(Korekaram dooka yoroshikune)

Aylife confused cause he didn't hear what she said meanwhile the others giggled at her statement.

(Chorus)

(Bokutoka kimitoka koitoka aitoka, sukitoka kiraitoka mata utaune )

Then Maro spoke in slowly again.

(Ima kimiga sukide, teka kimiga sukide, mushiro kimiga sukide, kon na bakana bokuo)

Then Aylife think Maro was hungry so he bought her to the cafeteria and took her the favourite food.

(Mada tarinai, jaa kinoo nani tabeta)

Aylife confused cause she's mutturing to herself again.

(Nani shiteta)

Aylife is still confused but think about the words and form a sentence.

(Nankai bokuno koto omoidasita)

Aylife forgot about the words and just rubbed her head making her blushed.

(Kon na koto hanashite miyoka)

Then they started walking to the class the food is still in Maro's hand and she's still blushing even though they are only "friends".Then Maro starts to humming with her favourite food again.

(Kimi tabeta...baka)

Maro said eating her food pointing at Aylife and make a pouting face and Aylife asked her what is she doing.

(Nani shiteta...baka)

Then the scene change on how Miku first met AY and the scene he almost died because of her.

(Kimino koto nanka wasure cha atta yo)

(BGM stops)

Then she blinks her eyes and gaze at AY.

(BGM continued)

(Kimiga sukide teyuu nowa usode)

Aylife finally heard what she had said for the first tims and make a what face.

(Hontowa dai sukide)

This time the group of friend came and heard her.

(Kizutsu ketaku nakute)

Then Aylife hugged her and she hugged back not caring about her giant blush on her face.

(Demo kimiga sukide aishite kurete)

Then the scene shows the two together laughing.

(Kon na uta atte nette)

Then the screen show Maro showing her song made for him.

(Kimito warai tainda)

Then they show scene when Maro is jealous,angry,sad and the time she intidimate Aylife's talking.

(Boku mitaina kimi kimi mitaina boku,niteru kedo chiga atte chigatteru kara niteru,sukidayo to vu tabini,fueru sukino kimochiwa,bokukara takusan no kimino,ai kotoba)

(The song ended)

* * *

Chapter 3:Meet New Friends and Rival

Aylife was waking up just took a bath and look at the two : Firodile and Pron X.

"Hey you two wake up we need to get to class soon..."Aylife said in a harsh tone but they didn't woke up.

He sighed and took something from the drawer it looks like a baseball bat but instead its a wooden plank Aylife took somewhere(I don't care what happen and how he got it),then he knock the two as hard as he can making the two scream in pain.

"Hey dumbass what cha do that for?!"Firodile said angryly just woke up from his deep slumber.

"I know the answer its 7:20 a.m and we are...!"X stopped really look at the clock its showing 7:30 a.m.

"LATE FOR CLASS"they said in unison as they fighting each other on who's entering the bathroom first.

Aylife sighed to himself as he get dressed with his usual light blue shirt on and took his bag and headed outside of the boys dorm and look as the sun rises.

The hallway near the office there are a figure who was about to enter the office but heard snoring inside.

It opened the door to see Adam sleeping,many papers on his desk maybe his unfinished work.

It closed the door quietly as it enter the office silently and opened a drawer searching for something and stop at a file that wrote "Old Friends".

He took it out and flipped through the file and stop at the name Aylife Efilya and Firodile Crocotra.

He smile and took the file as he arrange everything back like nothing has happen and closed the door silently.

Adam just woke up from his overnight work and can only heard the door closed,he opened the door to see no one is in front of it,he suspiciously closed the door as the scene shows the figure behind a wall escaping from Adam's sight.

Meanwhile Aylife and the boys reunited with Maro and April who's seem to have a rough sleep last night.

"Umm Maro are you okay?Your hair are all mes-"Aylife stopped cause Maro put a finger on his lips making a "shhhhh" face.

"Well we need to go to our classes...hey April,X which class are you on?"Firodile asked them.

"Well I'm the class right there!"April said pointing to Aylife,Firodile and Maro's class.

"Really April?Cause I'm that class as well."X said mentioning the class April is currently pointing.

"Well we're in the same class then how about we go together as friends?"Aylife suggested and everyone currently agree.

As they walked through the hallway some male student has been watching the group pass by but they only set their sight on April's breast and Maro's cute face.

Maro get closed to Aylife and hugged his hand tightly,he is confused about why is she is afraid meanwhile Firoidle is make a jealous face about the idea Aylife and Maro together meanwhile April just jumping meanwhile walking making her breast goes up and down.

The other students make a pleasant face and jealous because of X walking beside her.

At the class the teacher just entered and introduce herself.

"(^-°) Konnichiwa!Everyone today we got a new student from the lower class please enter and introduce yourself!"the teacher said as the student entered.

"Hello everyone and my name is Yuri Blossom!And I hope to be friends with everyone!"the girl said.

She has a long yellow hair,her eyes are yellower than X's (I don't think yellower is a word ("-_-"),she has a giant breast,compared to April's breast hers are bigger,she wears yellow and orange dress and skirt.

"Hey its you!"Yuri said pointing to Aylife.

"M-m-me?"AY said confused pointing to himself.

"You're the boy who defeat all of the weird things on the detention's room!"Yuri said surprising Aylife,Firodile,X,Maro and April some of the students mumbled about what is she talking about.

Except a student,who just give suspicious eye on Aylife who look stunned,he has black and white hair.

Yuri was about to spoke up again until..."*ding dong bing bong*Aylife,Firodile,Pron X,April,Shimaro Maro and Yuri Blossom please report to the office thank you."Adam voice came out announcing/calling Aylife and the others and even Yuri.

Before Aylife left he silently make a M.E. in a middle of a glowing circle.

The black and white haired boy notice this and after they left the classroom the teacher acted like before and he a confused look on his face.

"Well that's a mystery to be solved..."the boy said as he sit down and listen to what ever the teacher said.

Meanwhile when walking through the hallway Aylife bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry."Aylife said lending a hand at the fallen student.

"..."he didn't say anything he got up by himself and just walk like nothing happen.

"Hmm that's one strange guy..."Firodile said rubbing the back of his head.

They have arrived at the office and knock the door but no one answered.

"Hello Adam are you in there?"Aylife said calling him but no one answered.

After several minutes of silence Aylife opened the door and entered and then,"BBBOOOO"Adam came out got punch and kick from Aylife its because of his instinct.

"Can't I do one joke on you?"Adam said as he stood up looks like just being bullied by so many people but actually only from Aylife.

"So why do you call us here?"he sits on the chair while putting his feet on the desk.

,"Well first you must be Yuri right?"Adam said speaking politely to her.

"Yes sir and did you know this boy save you and this tiny girl when the detentions room got attack?"Yuri said pointing at Aylife first then Maro.

"Well as I expected from a girl who knew about the other world!"Adam said making Maro and the others confused.

"Umm did you say the other world?!"Maro said frighthening and getting close to Aylife.

"Yes I can see ghost,spirit,souls you name it!"Yuri said not scared of anything she said.

"Well Yuri nice to meet you!"April said lending out a hand for a handshake.

"Yes let's be good friend"!Yuri said gladly becoming friends with the group while shaking April's hand,they look same alike.

"Oh and Aylife right? It is nice to meet you too!"Yuri said as she look at Aylife into his eyes.

Then when she lean closer she almost fell but Aylife caught her.

"You're really cute Aylife I hope we can married one day!"Yuri said as Aylife kept the stoic face but making the others surprised,what about Maro? She's jealous alright.

Before they continue Adam told them that they need to see something.

Then he led them to a room full of monitors showing the layout of the village Heroes Dream or short name H.D.

(Heroes Dream has a legend that everyone know even Maro.

It says that there was a time where all villains team up with each other to destroy their own arch nemesis,one by one each heroes gathered around one small village which doesn't had a name yet.

The villains created a weapon of mass destruction and the heroes are having trouble dealing with them until a big portal opened up and let out a guy with four sword,two swords on his hand and another two on his back.

The boy help the heroes and defeat every villain in the process,until they stop at the core of the giant fortress of villains,they met a guy with black and blue clothes he seems tried to stop the villains by destroying the core but instead of the core being destroyed it absorbed him and turned him into a small glowing black,pink,green and blue ball.

Then someone name Gerald stole the stone in front of the heroes,it then turned him into an ugly humongous monster,the heroes barely manage to defeat him but lose to him instead,then the boy with the four sword made a brilliant idea but there's one thing the heroes need to think of the boy will have to sacrifice himself for sealing Gerald.

Some of them agree and some of them aren't but they do it anyway,it was a success on getting the stone but Gerald won't hold back and ended up the boy four sword glowed and give him power,he uses its power until Gerald has been finally sealed but in another stone and the boy said his last words before separating with his swords and got sucked into the stone turning the stone into black,pink,white,green and blue.)"Whoever read the whole legend I guaranteed there will be a lot of question on reviews.

"By the way what's the problem here Adam?"Aylife asked the whole time thinking about the legend retelling the legend to the others.

"I just told you the last one minute ago there's some Bsorb about to enter the atmosphere!"Adam said in serious tone even though he's panicking.

"I need to get ready with my suit so I meet you upstairs oh and what time is it"Adam asked everyone look at their own clock 10:30 a.m its recess.

Fist there was silence in the room it looks like time had stop right there until everyone panic and headed upstairs quickly.

Adam was in his secret room he took and wore a dragonic gold and silver gauntlets,a long sword,he uses some light magic and has eagle wings (white),After suited up he went upstairs quickly and turned invisible as he runs through the hallway making his way to the park.

Meanwhile the same black and white haired boy is eating (whatever you think of) outside of the cafeteria.

"Hey Shade how's class! "a grey haired boy said to Shade his name he wore a light black and dark white clothes.

"Just fine nothing out of the ordinary..." Shade said coldy.

"So where's Rob?"Shade asked the grey haired boy.

"I don't know"he shrugs.

"Shade!Walter!"Rob called he has slightly blue and purple haired the others are black,he wore a purple vest with red shirt in it.

"Rob great to see you buddy!"Walter said he has a turquoise vest and grey shirt inside.

When Shade was about to wash his hand he bumped into someone.

"Oww!Sorry about that."a voice cried out.

Shade opened his eyes to see a boy with pointy red hair that look like a fire,he wear a dark red clothes with some flaming pattern.

"Hi I'm Flamer nice to met you"Flamer said politely pulling Shade back up.

"Oh its not a big dea-"he then get cut of by a boy suddenly hit him in the head harder.

"Owww my head!"another voice cried out.

Shade opened his eyes again controlling his anger to see a turquoise haired boy rubbing his head he wears a light green shirt with some pattern on it.

"Sorry I'm always clumsy,hi my name is Thicker and Flamer here is my rival!"Thicker said introducing himsel.

"Nice-to-see-you-too."Shade said angry look on his face scaring Thicker but Flamer give a blank expression.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Rob?Where's Shade I hope he doesn't get into trouble." Walter said worried.

"Let's go look for him,before he go he tell me he's going to wash his hand."Rob said standing up.

"No one wash their hand for 5 minutes there's must be something wrong let's go!"Walter said as Rob followed from behind.

Meanwhile Firodile was running like hell even though they still had much time before they entered the atmospheres.

He then couldn't stop running he hit into someone with black and white hair and hardly enough to stand up he saw the boy angry at him.

"Hey there what's the big idea hitting into me?!"Shade said anger took over him.

"Hey you were in the way when I was running!"Firodile shouted as loud as him they collided their head and pushed each other with their strength but they are equally match.

Flamer and Thicker sweat drop at their actions with each other.

"Oh no he loses control again..."Walter said in a worried tone.

"I hope he doesn't show his true form..."Rob said then the group arrive.

"Oh why, Firodile at all time like this you must make someone angry didn't you?" Aylife said while sighed in disappointed tone.

"Wait you know that guy?"a grey haired boy asked him.

"Huh he's that guy...!"Rob thought.

"Well yeah he's my best friend Firodile Crocotra"Aylife said introducing the hot-headed Firodile.

While Firodile and Shade are arguing a portal opened up above them and Bsorb started to come down the others didn't know about this.

They was about to punch each other until a girl screamed surprising everyone and see many Bsorb coming out of a portal.

"Dammit they are here we settle the score tomorrow!"Firodile said running to Aylife and the others and Shade look at Aylife and remembered him.

"_He's the one who erase everyone memories!_"Shade thought.

"Shade we gotta go! "Rob said.

"No! I want to stay and help."Shade said as he start going to the group.

"But you will revealed your true form first!"Walter said.

"The guy with the blue hair has some kind of power that can erase someone memory so we will be fine. "Shade said as he revealed his true form.

His left arm turn into a blade with 3 sharp claws,meanwhile his other hand turned into a tied up whip and finally his skin turned into a tiny grey like demonic skin all over him.

"Aylife right?"Shade said as he walk to the group.

"Oh its you so you're the one who seen me use my powers am I right?"Aylife said surprising him.

"If you wanna help sure HEY YOU TWO CAN HELP AS WELL I KNOW THERE ARE MANY PEOPLE LIKE US SO LETS DEAL WITH IT!"Aylife shouted giving courage to Walter and Rob.

"Well you're not the only one with powers you know." a voice came out showing Flamer and Thicker.

Flamer has a burning sword attached to him and Thicker has a green long spear he uses for battle.

"Good the more the merrier right everyone?"Aylifesaid giving courage to everyone.

Rob took out a staff that suddenly control water and turned it into ice,meanwhile Walter had a light glowing horse with a lance he's holding.

As the group readies for battle,Maro step back and hides with April.

BATTLE BEGINS

There are at least 201 Bsorb including the leader(that's why they have 201)Adam came out of nowhere and fight at least 15 of them and Shade then untied his whip and grab a Bsorb and slice it into half as soon as they arrived at a melee range,Walter keep shooting ice that made out of water at the Bsorb.

Bsorb have many type he fought before 40 of the Bsorb are called Pawn Bsorb,he wore an armor and shield,he uses his broadsword to block the attack from any ranged opponent and they are good at battling close range,there are only 50 normal Bsorb like before without any special abilities,100 of them are Crox Bsorb they are specialized in ranged attack and they are bad at close range,10 of the other Bsorb are Asra Bsorb they are specialized in stealth,assassination and sneak attack they are weak against heavy weapons.

Right now Adam are dealing with 5 Asra Bsorb and 10 Crox Bsorb.

Aylife sliced up many Bsorb with his double sword he has slice up to:1 Asra,26 Crox,17 Pawn and 10 normal Bsorb.54/201 Bsorb has been X and F has slice about 34 Bsorb because they fought 4 Asra,12 Crox,8 Pawn and 10 normal Bsorb.90/201 ,Walter and Rob are tired out from battling so much of them they fought 5 Asra and 25 Crox Bsorb.120/201,Flamer and Thicker are tired out from battling the ranged Bsorb they defeated all of the 27 Crox Bsorb left.147/201, Yuri used a giant humongous axe and slay about all of the normal Bsorb.200/201(Seriously("-_"-).

The leader is trembling in fear as all eyes glare on him their mission was to only consume the humans but they didn't expected to see humans with special abilities defeat them without breaking a sweat,then he got an idea he took Maro by surprise out of her cover and April who's protecting Maro behind the scene and forced them to stay down or they would get hurt.

BATTLE ENDED

"If you want the ladies to live give me your life!"the leader said holding the both of them by using his strength.

Everyone was tired because of fighting a lot of enemies duh, except one Aylife.

He step forward making the leader scared.

"Do-Don't do anything funny or they will die!"the leader said as Aylife's body grew darker and everyone can see his lips turned into an evil smile.

"HeHeHehehehehahahahahahahaha"Aylife augh maniacally as half of his body became dark blue and suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him slashing him rapidly like a mad man but something's off he's not only using both of his sword but there's a THIRD sword with him.

He's holding the third sword with somehow a dark aura made a formed a hand holding the third sword as he release the girls but didn't stop attacking him as he torture him badly even though he was about to die he keep slashing his body into tiny cubes as the body parts suddenly disappeared a thing that should happen to Bsorb after being defeated.

As Aylife started to look like a maniac as his left hand turned into a giant monster head showing its red blood eyes and giant mouth and his back started to let out nine strange spear filled with darkness,Aylife or Dark Aylife is going maniacally summoned demon and killed them even though he summoned them.

"What's happening to Aylife?!""X asked.

"It can't be!Does that mean!"Firodile said thinking about something important.

"Whatever you're thinking Firodile we need to stop him from rampaging!"Adam said not knowing what Firodile is thinking about.

"Hey everyone!If I never come back please tell Aylife that... I'm sorry"Firodile said running to Dark Aylife.

"Firodile wait!"X chasing him.

"Firodile,X I'm going as well!"April said running side to side with Firodile and X.

"April!"Maro said before suddenly Firodile,X and April got sucked into Dark Aylife's body.

"Firodile,X,April!"everyone yelled in unison.

Meanwhile in Dark Aylife's mind...

Firodile,X and April are looking around tried to find Aylife and founded him.

They rescue him but he's still unconscious.

"What should we do?"April asked.

"We can never can help Aylife at a situation like this!"X said losing hope.

Firodile has been mumbling to himself for a while now X asked what is he thinking about.

"Oh you see Aylife and I are the only one Dimension Traveller left but somehow Aylife told me both of you are as well..."Firodile said surprising X and April.

"If you are... Do you remember anything or had some thing fuzzing with your memory?"Firodile asked.

"Well I do have one its about I'm laying on a bed my body was made out of metal then urgghhh!"X groaned in pain as he tried to remember it.

"I have one its about a lady more older than me left behind-kyaaaa!"April groaned in pain as well.

"So you both are Dimension Travellers!And according to Dimension Travellers legend there will be four people four sword and many powers combined as they all work together,so I need your both help combined with me and Aylife so we can save him!"F said making a please pose at the two of them.

"Of course after all you and Aylife are our friend!"they said together.

Then they nodded and put their hands on Aylife's body and started glowing they then absorbed into Aylife's body as they coming back to reality.

For everyone outside its been forever since Firodile,X and April disappeared into Aylife's body then suddenly Dark Aylife began to glow blue,red,white and purple.

After the glow disappeared then right there showed a boy with half blue and silver hair,red and purple eyes,black and white coat,green and yellow jeans.

To be continued...

* * *

TravellingTime

AYFXA:Hi there we meet again looks like I don't need the time machine for some time.

F AYFXA:Hey myself look I found a time machine.

AYFXA:That's great oh and my future self please go to the past when I'm making fanfic and told him not to give up doing fanfic.

F AYFXA:Sure but if I didn't headed back I'm sure you're dead right now.

P AYFXA:Hey I want to go to my time to.

And after the entered the time machine disappeared.

AYFXA:Wait oh that's what happen here oh yeah and thank you for reading this chapter leave a review about this chapter and I will see you guys again in the next chapter.

CCT:And still I'm just a white cat that fixes everything,your welcome.


	4. Chapter 4:Disguise For Success

AYFXA:Hi there been a while since I'm updated well I actually got my things broken so here's for the new chapter oh and because of making a stupid ending for Pokemon:Betrayed I will start making OVA for every finished fanfic yeah and see ya at wait there's a new intro so enjoy!

CCT:Fixing stuff in this chapter is gonna be hard...

* * *

The scene shows a few student looking at a certain person.

"Nee nee oniichan that boy looks familiar..."a small cute voice said.

"You're right!"the another one said but her voice is a bit harsh.

* * *

(Plays A song of Vocaloid's collection: Melancholic)

The scene shows Aylife and his friends looking at the sky.

(Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto,zenzen shiranai uchi no(yeah)

Then the scene shows Maro get kidnapped and Aylife was chasing the kidnapper.

(Kokoro ubawareru nante koto)

Then the scene shows Aylife rescued Maro and beat up the kidnapper.

(Aru hazu nai desho)

(BGM music solo)

After that the scene shows all of Aylife friends and Maro's friend with glad faces except Oceon who seems kinda jealous about it, The screen shows Aylife walking with headphones while dancing with Firodile making everyone laugh and starting to dance as well.

(Sore wa buaisoo na egao dattari )

Then the scene shows Firodile challenge Shade to battle and of course he agreed.

(Sore wa nichiyoobi no higure dattari)

The scene shows the battle was over and its a draw meanwhile Firodile and Shade shake hands.

(Sore wa tesuto bakka no kikan dattari)

Then the scene shows they walked together to the school meanwhile Maro was holding Aylife's left hand meanwhile Oceon is holding the other hand, they then look at each other as they start pulling both Aylife's arm making him feeling pain from both side and said "STOP".

(Sore wa kimi to yuu na no merankoRINnisuto)

The scene changed to Aylife using his power and keep changing form to form.

(Teatan shidari tsuyoki de butsukattemo)

The scene changed again to Dark Aylife to AYFXA.

(Nannimo te ni wa nokoranai tte omoikonderu)

Then the scene shows Firodile,X and Aylife struggle fighting a lots of opponent.

(Chotto kurai no yuuki ni datte)

Then the three combined and defeat all of its opponent in a flash.

(Chicchaku natte fusagi konderu, watashi dakara)

Then Aylife,Firodile and X discombined and walk to the girls who have been worried as Oceon and Maro started hugging Aylife together Firodile in the background is fused in anger.

(Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto)

Then Oceon look at Aylife and kissed him on the cheek,Aylife kept his stoic face on while Maro is jealous behind the scene.

(Zenzen shiranai uchi ni(yeah)

The scene shows Adam doing his work as he look at a picture of a girl beside him and younger him in the picture.

(Kokoro ubawareru nante koto)

Adam rub his head furiously as Aylife just look at him and asked if he still wanted to talk about 'it".

(Aru hazu nai desho)

Then at a mixed hot spring Oceon was showing of her body to Aylife while he just mindlessly stares at her.

(Zenzen kizukanai kimi nante)

Then Oceon hugged him and show something about him and making a giant X around him.

(Zen zen shiranai shiranai Mon)

Then Maro came along and said...

("Nee nee" janai was kono egao)

Before Maro continued Oceon interupped...

(Mata nemure nai desho)

(BGM solo)

The fight continues as Aylife bear the pain(while keeping his face at the same state) from the two girls meanwhile the others are laughing at the two screen turned to Aylife fighting Bsorb one by one slicing every into half and also fighting some of the toughest of the Bsorb but ended up winning after all.

(Ashita mo onnaii watashi ga iru no kana)

Then at the class Oceon look at the window thinking about something.

(Buaisou de mukuchi na mama no, kawaiku nai yatsu (ah)

Then Oceon remembered the day Aylife save her once.

(Ano yume ni kimi ga detekita toki kara)

Then Oceon stood up and went to Aylife's table and pull him to her closer.

(Sunao janai no...datte, zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto, zenzen shiranai uchi ni(yeah),kokoro ubaoo to shiteta no was,watashi no hou da mon)

The scene change to the fun time with Aylifd and the others and also the time Maro/Oceon is with Aylife alone.

(Sou yuu jiki nano oboretai no)

The scene shows Oceon about to be swallowed by a quicksand, Aylife grabbed her hand and pulled her out of it saving her life.

(Itoshi no merankoni)

(The song ended)

* * *

Chapter 4:Disguise For Success

After the light has faded it show someone for a short moment and glowed again then shows three figure came out as Aylife appeared at the middle of them.

Maro ran to Aylife and look at him worried about him.

Meanwhile Firodile loses his balance but got caught by Shade who help him stood up.

At the middle of the cafeteria there is Maro sobbing meanwhile Aylife is still unconscious.

"Firodile might you explain what is that "thing" earlier!"Adam asked him but Firodile fell unconscious before he could answer.

"Quick we need to take him to the infirmary!"April said as everyone nodded and start carrying Aylife at their shoulders.

After some minutes they arrived at the entrance of the infirmary the others entered but not Maro cause Adam said he might need some rest.

"Aylife please be okay..."Maro said as she hold her hands and wish that he will be better.

Time passes by as its going to be dark soon,Adam suggested Maro go back to her room and she agreed.

After some minutes later she arrived at her room and tried to sleep but couldn't because she was afraid Aylife was not going to make it.

Meanwhile in another room there was a girl with light hair,she was thinking about what happen at the cafeteria.

She saw a blue haired boy fighting many monster with some other people as well,then when a girl shrieked the boy then turned into a monstrous demon then three people jumped and get sucked into the boy then change into a person but turned to the normal with two people fell unconscious.

* * *

(Oceons POV)

I was looking at the ceiling as I thinking what happen,I just realize that the girl who got captured earlier was my friend Shimaro Senji,she was crying as the boy were carried away by some people,I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Hmm-Huh where am I"I asked myself as I see the monster boy as it getting close to me,I tried to run away but it feels like I was running on a treadmill as he was behind me.

I turned around to see the blue haired boy as he hugged me making me blushed,after a few seconds he release the hug as he disappeared with a smile.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Oceon woke up with a her face as red as a tomato and started screaming waking Tamaro and Ceva up making a confused and sleepy faces.

Then the three of them started to dress up but Oceon is still slightly blushing about the dream she had last night,they were walking down the hallway as they met Tani and Iko.

After class they start walking together again and headed towards the cafeteria,when Oceon was cooking her food she met Maro but she look depressed.

Oceon was thinking that Maro must know the blue haired boy very well and she must be worried about him.

So Oceon decided to took her attention and greet her by hugging her surprising her.

"He-hey Oceon didn't see you for a while."Maro said surprised and happy for someone she knows are here.

"Oh hi there Maro~you too what have you been these days?"Oceon asked happily wanting to know about it.

"We-Well actually nothing just some school thingy and stuff y'know right?"Maro said happily as well.

"Well how about joining the others?"Oceon said as she drag Maro to the others as they reunion with each other and talked about how new experience for when they entered school but didn't make any friends.

"So Maro did you make any friends?" Tani asked Maro who blushed because of Tani's blue hair reminded her about Aylife.

She make a sad face but then turned into big smile and start talking.

"Well I've not only some but many! I got Aylife,Firodile,Pron X,April,Yuri,Shade,Walter,Rob,Flamer and Thicker!"Maro said tooking a deep breath and say...

"That's all of the great friends I met and even the student council Adam!"Maro said surprising everyone because she befriend with the King Of The School Adam Revine Styles.

"Huh!?By the way Maro did the blue haired boy be Aylife?"Oceon asked out of curiosity making everyone wondering as well.

"He does fight all of the weird monster that attack the cafeteria yesterday right?"Iko said not letting one information wrong making Maro surprised how did they can still remember what happen yesterday.

"_Oh right Aylife is the one who erase people memories,since he unconcious he didn't erase anyone memory yet..."_Miku thought.

Before she could answered a boy was behind Oceon,his face is covered in darkness smiling evilly he took out one of his hand and ready to strike Oceon in the head.

The others doesn't notice him because they are too focused on the answer even Oceon.

Before the blows hits, Maro cried"Oceon get away!"she said as she look behind her as the hand was about to blow until a boy with a pure dark hair kick him with his right leg making the boy went to the other direction and revealed itself as a Bsorb.

But it is a different Bsorb it is Stea Bsorb :Stea Bsorb is a Bsorb which is specialized in stealth they used the figure of any people they saw and also get strength when he was touching people even though he bumped into someone.

"**Well looks like my disguise has been discovered everyone stand and center and focused on killing the foolish boy and abducted those humans!."**The Stea Bsorb said as more than 10 more Stea Bsorb came out more like 13 Bsorb came and shows their true form and started heading towards the dark haired boy but Maro step forward of him as she took both of her hands out and protecting the dark haired boy.

"Aylife protected everyone and everytime so its my turn to protect everyone too."Maro said as a wave of powerful aura was coming out of her making the Bsorb held their ears in pain meanwhile the others are feeling a bliss is happening.

(*-*)(+-+)("-")(^•^)(×-×)(•)

Meanwhile in the infirmary Aylife and Firodile are laying on the bed meanwhile X and April sleep on each other.

Then Firodile,X and April then came into Aylife's mind and look as Aylife was sleeping in a space capsule.

"When will he get better?"April asked Firodile.

"I don't know he had never transformed into that thing for as long as I know..."Firodile said getting worried as well.

"The thing we can do now is pray for him to get better."X said clapping his hands together even Firodile and April as well.

A few seconds pass...

Well we need to get going right?"Firodile said as he started to walk away but then a green,pink,black and white light then appeared out of nowhere stopping Firodile in his tracks looking behind with X and April as well.

They didn't saw anything until four figures started to appeared but didn't lose the light yet.

"Now which one should go, hey right now how about using your powers ******?"a voice cried out from the green figure said to the pink figure.

"Why okay but the other time he loses control again you will go ******!"the pink figure said back to the green figure.

"Stop it ******,****** you know the Bsorb main objective are us right ******?!"the black figure said to the white figure,"You're right ****** now ****** go and help them!"the white figure said as the pink figure nodded and started running into Aylife's capsule then jumped and entered into Aylife's body surprising Firodile,X and April as things glowing everywhere.

Back to the others...

Maro was blinking her eyes as the waves of strong aura stop making the Stea Bsorb feel relieved.

Then they decided to run away as Maro snaps from her thought as she with everyone chasing them.

The Bsorb then uses disguise as they separated into 7 group per 2 at the middle of the school.

Then they met Shade and the other but not Aylife,Firodile,X and April.

They told what happen and then they split up with Maro and her friends,Shade with Walter and Rob,Flamer and Thicker,Yuri and Adam even though they only has 4 groups but the Bsorb had 7 they are still in a disadvantage in power.

Meanwhile 2 of the Stea Bsorb entered the infirmary.

The first one is hiding under a bed meanwhile the other one is looking for someone to kill.

Under the bed the Stea Bsorb was frightening because they are the weakest of all Bsorb types,they need to take more power from people than just bumped into them,they must kill to gain stronger strength.

The other Bsorb found Firodile,X and April still unconscious and he got a plan.

Then he called the other one and show the sleeping human and imagine on a cloud show that they will get power as he killed the three of them and defeat the others and improve their own strength.

The cloud shows that all type of Bsorb will bow to him as they sitting on a throne and wearing a king's crown.

The other Bsorb like the idea as they look at each other and ready to plum the humans until.

From behind and the two heads collided making the two Bsorb unconscious.

Then two minutes passes as they woke up and see a blue and pink haired girl with medium sized breast,she was holding a with green blade under it,the holding place looks like a sword hilt,the bullet is a sword and the trigger looks like a holder from a cutlass.

"So you two have been a bad boy huh?Looks like I have to teach you some manners efufufufu"She said then she took out the green blade and started to look evilly as she tortured them harshly.

On the background FirodileX and April look like they have been looking on her forever.

"Okay Efilya you can stop now..."Firodile said as she make a cute face asking to give her more time to tortured.

"We-Well the information is right about the Bsorb attacking today we need to help everyone so we need to hurry!"X said nervously as they started dragging Efilya out of the infirmary,the twos Bsorb are actually already dead its just that she has been keeping them alive to tortured more.

(*0*)($_$)(T_T)(+_+)(•×•)(.•°°•.)

The group has defeated 5 of the Bsorb group but little did they know the other one is down and most of the group reunited with their leader and some of the real Bsorb took some student as a hostage for disguise.

There are only 5 Stea Bsorb left and they stumbled to find the leader and his group at the field where they have been waiting.

The leader had two hostage with them one of the hostage is a girl with browned long hair meanwhile the other one are also girl but had blonde long hair.

Both of the girls are twins and they are struggling to escape from the Bsorb grips but it did nothing.

From a long distance Firodile,X and April has started running and reunion with their friends.

Efilya on the other hand was adjusting her rifle to shot from a long distance meanwhile Oceon was the ahead of everyone one of the Bsorb from the group took out his disguise as Iko (No one didn't notice but there was two Iko) and took Oceon by hand making everyone surprised.

But with Efilya she was talking to someone in her mind,"Hey Efilya you know you can't use my body forever..."Aylife's voice cried out annoyed.

"Okay so I send you to them as soon as possible!"Efilya said as Aylife about to protest but she turn herself into a bullet and shot at the Stea Bsorb making the rifle disappeared and appeared a confused Aylife in the middle of everyone.

"Aylife!"Maro said as she hugged Aylife tightly,"You're okay Aylife!I'm so glad!"Maro said crying,Oceon was just beside them as she looking at all this.

She remembered about the Bsorb that Aylife just defeated has saved her,making her blushed seeing his face up close.

"Well I tell y'all later but Aylife defeat those Bsorb and save those girls!"F commanded Aylife pointing to the Bsorb.

"You don't need to tell me that y'know!"Aylife said coldly as he disappeared from Maro's hug and appeared behind the Stea Bsorb.

Before Aylife could attack the Bsorb disguise as the hostage and make the same threat at him making everyone confused where is the real one is.

"You think that will work on me?"Aylife said making the Bsorb surprised.

"I know a woman when I see one!"AY said proudly with his stoic face on making the girls blushed even the real hostage blushed at Aylife's statement but the Bsorb didn't blushed so he knows where the real deal is.

Then he took out one of his same sword and slice the Bsorb into pieces saving the real deal.

(#-#)(~_~)(^_^)(\/)( | )

After saving the hostage they introduce them self.

"Hi I'm Wan..."the browned long haired girl said,"And I'm Won!"the blonde short(Correction up there its actually short) haired girl,"And can we marry you.../!"Wan and Won said in unison making the others jaw dropped as Aylife moves his head to the side to show sign of confusion.

Meanwhile Maro and Oceon are blushing and jealous at the same time.

"Hi I'm Aylife Efilya my full name is Aylife Efilya Faylie Lafiye Yilfea."Aylife said finally introducing his full name to everyone even Adam and Firodile is surprised even though Adam full name is Adam Revine Styles but Aylife's full name is going overboard.

"So then we call you Aylife-oniichan right?!"they said in unison again,"Well you can just call me AY oh yeah and I've been wondering"Aylife said turning his gaze to Maro.

"Who are you again?"Aylife asked making everyone minus Firodile,X,April,Wan and Won jaw dropped bigger than before.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT"everyone yelled in unison as Firodile,X and April just gently face palmed their faces(Why not)

To be Continued...(^0^)

* * *

AYFXA:Hi there sorry for the late update and I'm busy at 8/5/2015 because I got an audition with Le Creator at school we are trying our best at making to the top but we shall see.

F AYFXA:Hey I will train ya I know what did the judges like.

P AYFXA:Hey...just let our self do the best without cheating...and hope myself will get the audition...

AYFXA:Thanks my past self and no thanks to my future self,oh yeah and everyone about the OVA for P:B(Pokemon:Betrayed)It will post after my audition and this is AYFXA and my past and future self signing out and we see you again.

AYFXA and everyone:Till the next chapter.

...

...

...

CCT:I wish I was here before...


	5. Chapter 5:The Ruler Of The School

AYFXA:Hi there the audition was 5/10 I would say I was very nervous I couldn't sing but that doesn't stop me from doing fanfic right so I see you at TravellingTime.

CCT:Don't mind this white cat.

* * *

A certain black haired guy was leaning against the school entrance as he saw somebody nears it.

He took a look for a moment,then when he blink his eyes,the figure disappeared.

* * *

(Plays a song of Vocaloid's collection:Melancholic)

The scene shows Aylife and his friends looking at the sky.

(Zenzen tsukamenai no koto,zenzen shiranai uchi no(yeah)

Then the scene shows Maro got kidnapped and Aylife was chasing the kidnapper.

(koro ubawareru nante oto)

Then the scene shows Aylife rescued Maro and beat up the kidnapper.

(Aru hazu nai desho)

(BGM music solo)

After that the scene shows all of Aylife friends and the other friends with glad faces but Oceon seems kinda jealous about it, The screen shows Aylife walking with headphones while dancing with Firodile making everyone laugh and starting to dance as well.

(Sore wa buaisoo na egao dattari )

Then the scene shows Firodile challenge Shade to battle and of course he agreed.

(Sore wa nichiyoobi no higure dattari)

The scene shows the battle was over and its a draw meanwhile Firodile and Shade fist-bumping each other while laying on the ground.

(Sore wa tesuto bakka no kikan dattari)

Then the scene shows they walked together to the school meanwhile Maro was holding Aylife's left hand meanwhile Oceon is holding the other hand, they then look at each other as they start pulling both Aylife's arm making him feeling pain from both side and said "STOP"coldy.

(Sore wa kimi to yuu na no merankoRINnisuto)

The scene changed to Aylife using his power and keep changing form to form.

(Teatan shidari tsuyoki de butsukattemo)

The scene changed again to Dark Aylife to AYFXA.

(Nannimo te ni wa nokoranai tte omoikonderu)

Then the scene shows Firodile,X and Aylife struggle fighting a lots of opponent.

(Chotto kurai no yuuki ni datte)

Then the three combined and defeat all of its opponent in a flash.

(Chicchaku natte fusagi konderu, watashi dakara)

Then Aylife,F and X discombined and walk to the girls who have been worried as Oceon and Maro started hugging Aylife together.

(Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto)

Then Oceon look at Aylife and kissed him on the cheek as he tilted his head in curiousity as Maro blushed... jealous.

(Zenzen shiranai uchi ni(yeah)

The scene shows Adam doing his work as he look at a picture of a girl beside him but younger him in the picture.

(Kokoro ubawareru nante koto)

Adam rub his head furiously as Aylife just look at him and asked if he still wanted to talk about 'it",he stood up and goes down to the basement,ignoring Aylife.

(Aru hazu nai desho)

Then at a mixed hot spring Oceon was showing of her body to Aylife while he stares at her mindlessly.

(Zenzen kizukanai kimi nante)

Then Oceon hugged him and show something about him and making a giant X around him.

(Zen zen shiranai shiranai Mon)

Then Maro came along and said...

("Nee nee" janai was kono egao)

Before Maro continued Oceon interupped...

(Mata nemure nai desho)

(BGM solo)

The fight continues as Aylife bear the pain(with his stoic face on) from the two girls meanwhile the others are laughing at the two screen turned to Aylife fighting Bsorb one by one slicing every into half and also fighting some of the toughest of the Bsorb but ended up winning after all.

(Ashita mo onnaii watashi ga iru no kana)

Then at the class Oceon look at the window thinking about something.

(Buaisou de mukuchi na mama no, kawaiku nai yatsu (ah)

Then Oceon remembered the day Aylife save her once.

(Ano yume ni kimi ga detekita toki kara)

Then Oceon stood up and went to Aylife's table and pull him to her closer.

(Sunao janai no...datte, zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto, zenzen shiranai uchi ni(yeah),kokoro ubaoo to shiteta no was,watashi no hou da mon)

The scene change to the fun time with Aylife and the others and also the time Maro/Oceon is with Aylife alone.

(Sou yuu jiki nano oboretai no)

The scene shows Oceon about to be swallowed by a quicksand, Aylif3 grabbed her hand and pulled her out of it saving her life.

(Itoshi no merankoni)

(The song ended)

* * *

Chapter 5:Ruler Of The School and The Fellow From The Darkness

After the yesterday incident Firodile told everyone about Aylife lost his memory and will recover it back after sleep.

It is the next day and the scene shows the entrance of the school with a luggage and a figure beside it.

"Oh my looks like Adam isn't doing its work again... well it is great because I just finish my vacation and he better get ready soon."a girl voice cried out coldy.

Meanwhile Adam was just finished his paperwork and he hasn't slept yet then the door opened and Emma entered the room.

"Student Council sir!"Emma said.

"Yes Emma you know you should say Adam... right?It's very annoying y'know anyway what is it?"Adam said half asleep.

"Aylife is here to meet you!"Emma said as a shadow was in front of the door.

"Thank you Emma you can entered now Aylife...""Adam said as Emma leaves the room and Aylife enters and locks the door.

"Hey Adam I know I lost control yesterday..."Aylife said with a sign of regret in his voice.

"We know,we know..."Adam said while waving his hand lazily.

"By the way..could you give me my file cause I just finished erase everyone memory and I need my file cause I forgot how to recover my powers a little..."Aylife said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure... I'll take it"Adam said as his body slowly moving towards the drawer and tried to find the file.

He then has widen eyes because he couldn't find the name Aylife and Firodile on the drawer.

"Aylife... "Adam said taking Aylife's attention who was staring at a picture.

"What is it?"Aylife asked.

"Something is not right... "Adam said.

"What is the problem?"Aylife asked seriously and headed to Adam's side.

"Your file is missing and I think someone stole it..."Adam said nervously as Aylife's face is still stoic until he said.

"Wha-WHHHHHAAAAATTTTT"Aylife screamed at the top of his lungs as birds flew from the rooftop.

With the others Yuri was talking with April,Wan and Won and Maro's friend,Oceon,Ceva and Tamaro.

Then they met F,X,Shade,Walter,Rob,Flamer,Thicker and the male was after class(I don't care about what they learn it is a school for special students so you can think of what they will learned) and everyone was heading for the cafeteria but Yuri was going for the bathroom.

After Yuri went to the bathroom she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry about that. "the boy said coldly,Yuri turned her gaze to the person he has pure dark hair,he wears a black vest with a slightly white and red colour on.

"Oh its nothing really. " Yuri said as he pull her up and look at her from the legs to the face.

"Hi my name is Yuri Blossom what's yours?"Yuri asked him as he first look make an uninterested face but then turned into a small smile.

"Hi I'm Jet Vermilion nice to met you Yuri Blossom. "Jet said finally his face turned into a big smile and shake hands with her.

"Sorry for the trouble I made Jet-kun!I'm sure we will meet again! I need to meet April and the others see cha!"Yuri said as she runs to the cafeteria with a smile meanwhile Jet is left behind in front of the male bathroom.

"She's quite a charming girl isn't she?Oh what am I thinking she be back by today."Jet said to himself as he walk with his hand in his pocket to the opposite direction.

After Aylife and Adam argue with each other,Adam told Aylife about someone stole it and Aylife will search for the culprit and left the room right after they learned about the thief.

Adam went to his chair and started to fell asleep but then a knock was on his doo.

"Who is it?I'm sleeping here... " Adam said as the person knocked on the door harder then Adam started to swear as the figure stop knocking.

"...BAM "the door get knocked down by a kick and Adam make a frightening face as the figure start walking to the office with a seriously evil smile.

"Aaaaaddddaaammm? You didn't know it was my return and you didn't answer the door huh?"a girl voice said very coldy and scary making Adam gulp.

Meanwhile Aylife met the others and told the others then an announcement was made,.

Ding Bong Ding Dong Aylife Efilya Faylie Lafiye Yilfea,Firodile Crocotra,Pron X,April Sparkle,Yuri Blossom,Shade Warren,Walter Arc,Rob Bob,Flamer...Yresd arrrrhhhgggg,Thicker Armo,Wan and Won Cnalb,Jet Vermilion,Shimaro Senji,Okei Oceon and Iko,Elena Yuwa,Tani and Oio please come to office now!"Adam voice cried out scaredly but everyone was wondering minus Yuri who is Jet Vermillion.

After the announcement about 10 minutes and everyone arrived at office door with Jet right there."

"Hey Jet!"Yuri said waving her hand on the air making everyone confused.

"Oh looks like my prediction was right. "Jet mumbled to himself.

"Hey everyone this is Jet I meet him in front of the bathroom today! "Yuri said pointing to Jet.

Aylife and Jet then met gaze as electricity sparkling between them as Maro stopped in the middle of them.

"Now now we're here because of the announcement now let's be friend. "Maro said making the both flinced.

"Aaannyyooonnneee oooouuutttt there please come inside~"a voice cried out from the office its obviously not Adam.

"Noooowwwww nooowww don't be shy just come in~"the voice said again it seems like Flamer and Jet knew that voice from somewhere.

Then surprisingly Aylife just idly opened the door as he entered the office like he did everytime.

(_)(?_?)(!0!)(*0*)(2_2)(~_~)

The others are frightening because there has been no voice for the last 5 minutes then Firodile started to walk to the door and look through the door crack.

"What are you all waiting for? Come inside."Aylife voice spoke up making everyone goes into the office to see a girl.

She has silver long hair that reached her knees,,she has slightly white and black eyes and she is looking at everyone with her eyes.

"So is this all of the "special" students you were talking about?"she said as they look at Adam with bruises and swirl in his eyes.

"Ye-yes ma'am. "Adam said fell unconscious then Elena went to him and hug him to comfort him making him blushed.

"So you're the Ruler Of The School Sonowa Mika right? "Aylife said as everyone pays attention to the girl at the chair in the middle of the room.

"Yes and you must be the human who travel through dimension and the descendant of the hero from this village right? "Mika said making everyone look at Aylife the most glare given to Aylife is Jet who is still unknown for the others even Yuri.

The both of them keep giving glare back to back making the others bored.

"Well then Aylife for a boy like you...you look cuter than I thought. "Mika said making Oceon and Maro blushed.

"Why does he gets all the ladies... "Firodile thought as X looks at April who's always been smiling since they entered.

"Aylife-niichan is ours!"Wan and Won said as they each one hug Aylife's arm while he's still concretrating on Mika.

"Well its not like always you seen these things happen on any place. "Mika said as a sound of glass breaking loudly.

Some students screaming can be heard as everyone even Mika get out of the office to see lots of Bsorb maybe 400 Bsorb are chasing a lot of student.

"Let me handle this commotion. "Jet said as smoke appeared around him and shows him wearing a cloak and two swords on both hands covered in darkness.

"You're not the only one with things y'know. "Mika said as a giant silver axe appeared beside her and she grab it.

"Aylife-oniichan protected us so we protect him too!"the twins said as a half blue and half red gun appeared on each one combining the gun making any kind of weapon but for now they used a machine gun.

"Oh oh let me go to I'd never my true power yet!"Yuri said pulling out a giant stick with a hammer and a small knife on the end of each side.

"Its not like we going to back out cause you say so. "Shade said as he transformed into his true form meanwhile Walter and Rob let out their respective weapon.

"Heh Firodile,X,April let's try that again with the combination of our time!"Aylife said as the three nodded and started to combined become AYFXA.

This is for *April"PronX'Firodile(Aylife(So now the problem with combination are disappeared how about we attack everything that's in our way)AY said.

*Oh oh I get that one!*April said going to the other direction.

"Wait April you get hurt going everywhere!"X said following April.

'Well it's look like we aren't one yet but our hearts are not like a "certain" people who fights everytime they transformed... 'Firodile said as he goes to the other direction.

(-_-)(#0#)(•=•)(×.×)

On the way to the Sky Harbor a boy just cleared his throat and the other one sneeze loudly.

"What's wrong Lex?"a girl with lilac purple hair said to the boy who just sneeze.

"Yeah what's the matter with you Dax?"a girl with long browned hair with a green ribbon on her hair said to the one who just cleared his throat.

"We don't know it feels like something's bothering us..."They said together looking at each other.

"Well looks like there's always you know this and that at the time right?"Lex said in Dax's mind.

"I don't know it feels like something is off about someone... "Dax said in Lex's mind.

(×)(1$1)(-"-)(*-*)(^\^)(/)

They beaten half of the Bsorb with the help of Jet and the others they beat faster than ever.

Maro and the others was on guard for anything that will happen on Maro or maybe Oceon.

Meanwhile Elena is still with Adam even though he's still fine by the way,one of the Stea Bsorb kidnapped Elena making Adam mad cause Elena actually resembles someone important to him so he went downstairs and wear his armor and quickly went to follow the Stea Bsorb to save Elena.

Meanwhile the other are having a rough battle as the littler the number the stronger they are.

(This must be Sto Bsorb)Aylife said as he kicks one Bsorb out of his sight.

* * *

Sto Bsorb:This type of Bsorb uses its lifespan to make multiple itself but the more he multiply the weaker they get,but its also when the smaller the numbers are the stronger they get so whenever someone slice up a Sto Bsorb clone its other clone became stronger.

* * *

(There must be 10 real Sto Bsorb,if we can defeat the real Sto Bsorb they will disappeared)Aylife said to the twins then they nodded and tried to find the real one then shot 90 bullets to the left and right by splitting the guns into half and hit the other 9 real Story Bsorb leaving only 20 Bsorb.

(Thanks Wan,Won)Aylife said making them blushed then go the last 20 Bsorb.

"Your time is over Sto Bsorb time to go! "Aylife said slashing one by one with Jet while still in his sword form until the last Bsorb are left.

"**You will never stop us we still has 15 more leaders to capture you Aylife!"**The Sto Bsorb said before disappeared in a thick smoke making everyone close their eyes.

"Well at least we don't need to deal with some more Bsorb for a few weeks... "Aylife said before hearing Adam shouting something,"THE BSORB KIDNAPPED ELENA AND IM GOING AFTER THEM"Adam said before heading to the other direction.

"Everyone let's follow Adam quick!"Aylife said changing into himself and the body that Aylife,Firodile,X and April used disappeared.

Then everyone quickly followed Aylife who's leading,meanwhile Adam was running faster than Aylife.

He was right behind the Bsorb and then slash the Bsorb into half and catch Elena in his hand but slipped then hit himself to the wall but not Elena because he saved her from crashing to the wall.

"Ar-are you okay? "Adam said recovering from the impact.

Elena look at his face meeting each others gazes making each other blushed but then in Adam's mind he was flashing back memories about the old him and Aylife with Firodile and a girl beside Adam but her face is covered in static.

Then Adam release Luka from his grip and started screaming to himself.

"No-no-no-no NNNNNOOOOO not any single more! "Adam said as he looks are showing his face in horror and Elena look at him terrified.

"He must having flashback about the past. "Aylife said the first to stop as he look at Adam as he started to scratch his head furiously.

"He help me,I must help him too!" Elena thought as she surprisingly hugged Adam and started to hold his hand gently then Adam look at her tears on his face.

"Don't worry let your tears go through... "Elena said as she gently stroked his head and Adam look calmer than before.

"Thanks Elena and sorry for my previous action. "Adam said as he wipe his tears away and release himself from Elena's grip.

"Don't worry I don't care at all. " Elena said as he look at Elena smiling.

After some minutes they then went back to the office and then rested for a while.

"Well Aylife you're special I gotta admit I was pretty shocked I wish to see your actions in the future. "Mika said as she grin widely and Aylife just look the other direction.

"The next day is a trip to a summer camp right Mika?"Adam said reading a paper.

"Yes and A you're going with Firodile,Pron X and April to the village where many people seen many ghost meanwhile the others are staying here except the normal ones. "Mika said as she shows a paper showing their trip for the weekend.

Then the next day Aylife and the others met Maro's group of friends.

Then they met Maro and the others.

"Umm Aylife-kun..."Maro said looking down shyly as she collided both her fingers.

"Hmm yes?"he replied.

"Is something wrong Maro? "Aylife said looking at Maro concern.

"B-b-be okay k?"Maeo said blushing like a tomato.

At the background Oceon was jealous looking at those two together.

"Hey Aylife we gotta go! "Firodile said as he entered the bus.

"Sure wait up,oh! and Maro!"Aylife said as he runs to his bus.

"Y-y-yesm"Maro said looking at Aylife.

"Take care!"Aylife said as he entered the bus and the bus started moving and Aylife was waving his hand outside the bus window with the other three,Maro then waving as well as she entered her bus.

* * *

To be continued...

What happen at the summer camp is what happen at Pokemon:Betrayed and whoever want to read it go ahead and read it.

TravellingTime

AYFXA:Hey my past and future how are you still here.

F AYFXA:Well first its a secret and whatever happen to us is nothing for you think about.

Efilya:Yay I'm in the latest chapter(Chapter 4) YAY(^0^)

Aylife:If you know something I feel sad for Adam because of his past.

AYFXA:Well no one knows what happen in his past except us and thanks for waiting cause I move out and then my internet got cut off and see Dimension Traveler are ONLY these people : Aylife,Firodile,Pron X and April.

AYFXA and everyone:And we see you again till the next chapter.

* * *

A portal opened up and let out a yellow mouse entered the studio.

Firodile:Wait is that Pikachu someone catch it!

After Firodile said it everyone started to chase Pikachu everywhere until they suddenly broke the camera and the screen goes blank.

CCT:"...I wish I was there...literally...


	6. Chapter 6:The Return Of The Darkness

AYFXA:Hello and nice to see you again you see the OVA for Pokemon : Betrayed has over,yeah and I tell ya the news on TravellingTime see ya.

CCT:Meow.

* * *

The scene shows a girl eating a snack while walking.

She then enters the class and saw Mika walks in as the school bell rangs.

* * *

(Play:Melancholic)

The scene shows Aylife,Firodile,X and April got out of the bus and saw Maro at the other side.

(Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto,zenzen shiranai uchi no(yeah)

Then the scene shows Maro get kidnapped and Aylife was chasing the kidnapper.

(Kokoro ubawareru nante koto)

Then the scene shows Aylife rescued Maro and beat up the kidnapper.

(Aru hazu nai desho)

(BGM music solo)

After that the scene shows all of Aylife friends and the others with glad faces but Oceon seems kinda jealous about it, The screen shows Aylife walking with headphones while dancing with Firodile making everyone laugh and starting to dance as well.

(Sore wa buaisoo na egao dattari )

Then the scene shows Firodile challenge Shade to battle and of course he agreed.

(Sore wa nichiyoobi no higure dattari)

The scene shows the battle was over and its a draw meanwhile F and Shade fist-bump each other while laying down on the ground.

(Sore wa tesuto bakka no dari)

Then the scene shows they walked together to the school meanwhile Maro was holding Aylife's left hand meanwhile Oceon is holding the other hand, they then look at each other as they start pulling both Aylife's arm making him feeling pain from both side and said "STOP" coldy.

(Sore wa kimi to yuu na no merankoRINnisuto)

The scene changed to Aylife using his power and keep changing form to form.

(Teatan shidari tsuyoki de butsukattemo)

The scene changed again to Dark Aylife to AYFXA.

(Nannimo te ni wa nokoranai tte omoikonderu)

Then the scene shows Firodile,X and Aylife struggle fighting a lots of opponent.

(Chotto kurai no yuuki ni datte)

Then the three combined and defeat all of its opponent in a flash.

(Chicchaku natte fusagi konderu, watashi dakara)

Then Aylife,Firodile and X discombined and walk to the girls who have been worried as Oceon and Maro started hugging Aylife together.

(Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto)

Then Oceon look at Aylife and kissed him on the cheek while he tilted his head in confusion but Maro is jealous.

(Zenzen shiranai uchi ni(yeah)

The scene shows Adam doing his work as he look at a picture of a girl beside him but younger him in the picture.

(Kokoro ubawareru nante koto)

Adam rub his head furiously as Aylife just look at him and asked if he still wanted to talk about 'it",he then opens the door to the basement and goes downstairs.

(Aru hazu nai desho)

Then at a mixed hot spring Oceon was showing of her body to Aylife while he stares at her.

(Zenzen kizukanai kimi nante)

Then Oceon hugged him and show something about him and making a giant X around him.

(Zen zen shiranai shiranai Mon)

Then Maro came along and said...

("Nee nee" janai was kono egao)

Before Maro continued Oceon interupped...

(Mata nemure nai desho)

(BGM solo)

The fight continues as Aylife bear the pain from the two girls meanwhile the others are laughing at the two screen turned to Aylife fighting Bsorb one by one slicing every into half and also fighting some of the toughest of the Bsorb but ended up winning after all.

(Ashita mo onnaii watashi ga iru no kana)

Then at the class Oceon look at the window thinking about something.

(Buaisou de mukuchi na mama no, kawaiku nai yatsu (ah)

Then Oceon remembered the day Aylife save her once.

(Ano yume ni kimi ga detekita toki kara)

Then Oceon stood up and went to Aylife's table and pull him to her closer.

(Sunao janai no...datte, zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto, zenzen shiranai uchi ni(yeah),kokoro ubaoo to shiteta no was,watashi no hou da mon)

The scene change to the fun time with Aylife and the others and also the time Maro/Oceon is with Aylife alone.

(Sou yuu jiki nano oboretai no)

The scene shows Oceon about to be swallowed by a quicksand, Aylife grabbed her hand and pulled her out of it saving her life.

(Itoshi no merankoni)

(The song ended)

* * *

**Chapter 6:The Return Of The Darkness**

It was the day Aylife and the others reunited with the others.

Hehas just recovered his memory,but the portal has closed and there's no turning back now.

Aylife and the others stay at the school because of the event happen at the Pokemon dimension.

Ever since that day Aylife realize that there are many dimensions he haven't gone to yet ever since that day he skipped classes for some training with the other while waiting Maro and her friends to finish their trip.

It was the day of Maro's return...

Aylife was sleeping on the bed meanwhile the others has been lodging on the ground making the room mess.

He woke up with a yawn and open the window letting light of the sun entered the room.

Ever since that event Adam arranged all of Aylife's male friend into his room meanwhile the girls in Maro's room and they had a class which Mika arranged only for some student she chose and the teacher is...

Who else? HERSELF! She's very strict among the teachers making Adam himself scared because he had to attend the class as well.

But for some reason Adam had a lot of paperwork to do.

But Mika thought it was just an excuse to skip the class so every time the class has started and Adam was always late making him get tortured in a room.

Which Mika made with her bare hands(and power).

Today Aylife was looking outside wondering about his dark self earlier when he slayed the leader of the Bsorb that attack them that time.

He was wondering about why does Dimension Travellers has a history with this village Heroes Dream.

He thought maybe he was born here with the other Dimension Traveller because he never seem to forgot the giant tree that touched the sky at the middle of the village.

(Oh I never mention that sorry after the disappeareance of the four swords.

Atree started to grow instantly at where his body was found and everyone believe that this is the effect of a Dimension Traveller's body when they died.

Every tourist who came here was amazement not just the tree grows instantly and reached the sky.

Its because the tree has colourful leaf grows right there,the main leaf colour that everyone was blue,red,silver and purple,everyone called it the Rainbow Tree because the tree reached the sky and grow all types of colourful leaf making it look like the end of a Rainbow.)

He then look behind him to see Firodile yawning and look at Aylife.

"Ohayo Aylife. "Firodile said.

"Ohayo Firodile. "Aylife said replying back his morning greeting.

"Wow what a rough week we had right my friend?"Firodile said stretching his body as Aylife nodded and looked back at the Rainbow Tree.

"Say... Firodile,have you been wondering why we had never seen or saw any other Dimension Travellers these days and why does our power as Dimension Traveler's aren't working?"Aylife asked as Firodile tried to find the answer.

"I don't know about all that but somehow... Some things just happen y'know? But this experience is new, oh and Aylife had you been wondering as well?"

"Whenever we go like through dimensions Heroes Dream will always be there and Adam will also had many paperwork every time we came by to stop?" Firodile asked making Aylife wondering as well.

"Well*yawn*I don't know about you guys but there's something I need to tell you two... "a voice cried out then Aylife and Firodile turned around to see X woke up.

"Is it something important?"Firodile asked getting a punch from Aylife.

"Of course it is why do you think he said YOU TWO stupid?"Aylife said cooly as he look at Firodile with angry/annoyed face then turned back to look at X with a serious face.

"Meanwhile the others are asleep you could tell us now. "Aylife said making X look at everyone who's still asleep except Jet who's woke up at the same time as Aylife.

"Could I know why do you think I'm a Dimension Traveller and why had I never knew about it?"X asked Aylife and Firodile.

"I'm sorry X but I just got a great idea about something." Aylife said hitting his hand at his palm(that's what they call it right and I will skip here cause there will be some spoiler right here).

Then after a few minutes Aylife explained to X then Firodile went to the shower to see everyone woke up as well and started to get dressed.

Then they met the girls at the middle of the school,Yuri first tackled Aylif3e to his butt then fold him with her breast after that Wan and Won tried to pull Aylife out of her body but she resist to release Aylife.

Meanwhile on the other side of the screen Aylife was out of breath and knock unconscious then Yuri released him and saw Aylife knocked out and Wan and Won look at Aylife in worried then the twin and Yuri argue with each other as Aylife catches his breath became conscious back.

"Why does this thing happens to me...? ."Aylife said patching himself up.

Firodile looks like he was about explode as X with heart in his eyes look at April who's running to their side.

Unfortunately Maro schedule was changed and she is arriving to the school at night time.

Aylife was looking out of the window wondering how's she's been.

Then when he was about to leave the classroom he bumped into someone making it fell and again it's a girl she fell and in result showing her undies.

She has bright short white hair and surprisingly she accidentally reveal her true self,she has two cat ears(yes it's neko),a long tail behind her,she was wearing a short brownish skirt and a light blue is a bit shorter than Wan and Won which making her look like a little cute girl.

She has loli cute boobs.(So people would want to know this right?)

She didn't realize this but on the background Firodile was bleeding through his nose and the male students were looking at her undies.

Then Aylife was about to lend a had to help her but instead she punched the ground making a giant crack on the classroom.

She sent a scary glare to all male except Aylife,"What are you all looking at? "She said in a cold deep voice,"You perverts." She said punching the ground again making a giant hole on the ground.

Despite her cute face and blank expression after destroying half of the classroom,she left the classroom making everyone shocked even Aylife and his friends.

(Oh yeah...some student didn't get to go to any trip because of their low grades).

Then everyone went outside of the class and headed to the cafeteria with Mika dragging Adam while he is making anime tears.

Aylife then look around and found the same girl who destroyed Mika's class and seem to be normal about it.

"Well it seem like I can't do anything about it."Aylife thought with a disappointed face.

"Hey Aylife. "X spoke up whispering to Aylife.

"What is it? "He replied.

"Are you sure me and April could do it?"X asked not suring about Aylife's idea.

"Of course that's why we Dimension Travellers are called y'know."Aylife cooly said with a smile while looking in front of him.

They reached the cafeteria and surprisingly the girl Aylife bumped into before was right beside him.

Aylife didn't care about it and the girl seems to steal glances of Aylife's face then Aylife look to his left and the girl turned the opposite direction.

Aylifewas feeling like someone was watching him but shrugged it of and went to his seat with his friends talking about Maro's and her friends.

When they were talking,Aylife took of his eyes from the group and tried to find the girl.

After a few minutes no... split half minute she was easily spotted,you want to know why she was sitting alone eating a lot of snacks.

Heck there's a box full of snacks in front of her.

Aylife made a surprised anime face and turned back to look at the roof which seems to be glass made by Mika herself.

"What? Flamer,Mika is your sister?!"Thicker said surprised.

"Isn't that obvious that's why Adam could say my little brother full name,Flamer Ylowor."Mika said pointing to Flamer who seems annoyed about it.

**"He he he look at that cute girl with the snacks."a dark voice spoke up behind a dark wall.**

**"Shut up you minion we're here because of that blue haired boy right there."another dark voice said pointing to Aylife.**

**"You're right indeed we're here because of him and we need to fulfill master wishes,so everyone hear me about what our plan is."The last dark voice cried out as three more red glowing eyes appeared.**

Meanwhile the neko/superhuman strength girl was eating her snacks and suddenly got caught up Aylife's face.

She look at him intentionally while eating her snack and keeping her blank expression on,then a figure passed her and she felt a strange feeling went through her as she look around for a while but found nothing.

"What Mika is your sister!"Thicker said surprised about Flamer is Mika little brother,"Of course thats why Adam couldn't say his full name,Flamer Ylower."Mika said pointing to Adam while hugging Flamer.

"Hey Mika I'm not a little kid anymore."Flamer complained but Mika didn't listen.**(WAIT! Didn't I have done this before?)**

Meanwhile Shade and Firodile was heading each other as strong as they can.

They were saying about finishing the deal that they promised each other that day.

They were about to change form until Mika with her strength pulled both of their ears and dragged them to battle field beneath Adam's office.

The girl who's been observing them followed them silently,lucky for her no one notice about her as she follow them to the battle field and hide behind a tree.

"I has been waiting this day to beat you up."Firodile said summoning his giant sword to his side.

"Yeah me too I always wanted to kick your ass."Shade said turning into his true form.

Meanwhile the girl behind the tree gasped silently as she realize that there's more people like her and she thought Aylife and Firodile are the only one who has it but she was wrong.

Before the fight could commence,a spear went through Aylife body and he sputtered some blood making everyone look at him shocked,the spear are covered in dark and a chain has been tied up to it."AYLIFE!"everyone shouted simultaneously.

Meanwhile on the entrance there were 5 type of different Bsorb standing and smirking.

There were Pawn,Crox,Asra,Sto and a new type Ext Bsorb.

* * *

Ext Bsorb:Ext Bsorb or more clearly extractor Bsorb uses a dark spear with chain attached to it to capture prey,it also can extract people negative emotions and use it to unleased the power inside him,he wears a mage-like cloth and he isn't good at fighting without support.

* * *

"Wha-what are you doing?"Aylife said sputtering some blood out of his mouth.

"Who are you things and what are you doing to him?"the girl who's been hiding reveal herself to everyone and said in a serious tone while keeping the blank expression on.

**The Ext Bsorb didn't answer and pulled the spear back making Aylife sputtered more blood from his body.**

**"As you can see I wasn't planning to believe it was this easy to defeat him and if you want to know why,look at the boy."Ext Bsorb said in a darker voice than before pointing at Aylife who's been covered in dark aura and laughing maniacally making everyone scared.**

**Then after Aylife laugh maniacally he changed into Dark Aylife with the giant monster on his left arm and spears on his back.**

**_"You there who awaken me you know the consequences right? So then if its me you want then have it my way then."_Dark Aylife said as he rushed to fight all of the Bsorb alone.**

BATTLE BEGINS

**Dark Aylife **first blocked all of Crox Bsorb arrows by slashing them with one of his sword as Pawn Bsorb is in defensive stance in front of the Crox Bsorb.

**"You're in the way."Dark Aylife **said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of them and slash both of them with one Sto Bsorb used all of his strength and make 34 clone of himself as all of them are headed toward **Dark Aylife.**

Meanwhile he just slash one by one overpowering each clone and slashed the original one with the second last two was Asra and Ext Bsorb but Asra seem had to be disappeared from the scene but he seems to be sensing his presence and throw one of his sword at him as he disappeared.

From behind the Bsorb seems to be was targeting the girl who's been stood surprising and didn't notice the spear heading for her then Dark Aylife himself headed to the scene and sacrifice his own body to help her.

She seem surprised and blushing at the same time as Dark Aylife get back to his feet as he attack him with both of his swords meanwhile Ext repel all of them but he couldn't stand longer.

After D-Aylife made an opening for Ext Bsorb to attack he seems has been slash to pieces,but how he block all of it as his life is fading away he saw there's a third sword with him,surprising him as he says something and then disappeared.

BATTLE ENDED

"So he's gone huh well its his fault now that's he's gone. "Dark Aylife said a bit calmer.

"But you there with the red hair."he pointed out to Firodile then he pointed to himself.

"Yes you be informed that he can always counting on me even though the last time I'm a bit maniac."Dark Aylife said as he chuckled.

"Yeah and you short girl right there."Dark Aylife was referring to the neko/superhuman strength girl.

"The one that sacrifice myself wasn't me but the other me, hedid it so be grateful he does it for YOU! "Dark Aylife said making her blushed out of her blank expression and turned into a big smile as he disappeared in a dark aura and reappeared as Aylife.

"Well I never though you be THAT good."Aylife look fine as he talking to himself.

**"What? You never knew I was a good guy why how rude of you."**Dark Aylife voice cried out.

"Well we are the same."Aylife said as a sigh cried out and disappeared.

"You did it Aylife! You rescued wait a minute you didn't rescued anybody except you rescued yourself...well that was stupid..."Firodile said with disappointing face.

"Well in any other ways why was he good?"X asked Aylife.

"Its a secret you never know."Aylife said becoming himself.

"Oh yeah."Aylife turned his gaze to the girl making her blushed with her blank expression.

"What is your name? Cause my author maybe does not want everyone to don't know your name."Aylife asked while breaking the fourth wall as she look at Aylife.

"My name is Qureno Cait."Cait said introducing herself (finally).

"Hi there Cait-san nice to meet you."Aylife replied with a smile making her turn around while blushing because he call her -san right after introduction.

"What's wrong Cait-san? "Aylife said his face close on hers as she turned around again meanwhile Aylife kept doing the same thing over and over again.

**Meanwhile...**

"I couldn't wait to meet Aylife again right Oceon! "Maro said smiling as Oceon return back the smile.

"Me too I wish he'll be fine."Oceon said making Maro jealous.

**Meanwhile again...**

Outside of the bus a two dark figure were standing on a hill and jumped onto the bus making it moved a little bit.

After they collected themselves they destroy the roof of the bus letting wind entered the bus.

Which any of you're Maro?! "the left figure said looking around as he see Maro sitting.

"You there come with us. "the figure said disappearing and reappearing in front of Maro and took her by the neck.

"H..e.l..p m..e..a..ny...body."Maro said before coming unconscious,as they were about to leave two lasers were pointed at their head and a *bam* sound was created from the mountains the two of them dodge it.

But they were unaware of the other white figure slashing both of them releasing Maro from them.

"We will never forget about this."they said before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"All in a days work."the white figure said.

To be continued...

* * *

TravellingTime

AYFXA:Hello and welcome Inner-Moka,Kai Keidou and Pikachu to VocaTime.

Kai:Its great to be somewhere I knew.

Inner-Moka:For me as well,for various reason.

Pikachu:Pika pika pikachu.

Efilya:He said he knew what she meant.

AYFXA:Hahaha putting that aside now where is the taser again.

P AYFXA:Did you hear someone screaming?

April:I do to.

AYFXA:Let's check it out.

AYFXA and the others went to the backroom to see F AYFXA tasered himself.

F AYFXA:This isn't just a normal taser isn't it.

AYFXA:Yes cause that because Pikachu had overcharged it a "little".

F AYFXA:Why didn't you tell me so you asshole! ( # _ # ).

AYFXA:Anyway everyone thanks for waiting and I'm making you wait on purpose but thanks for reading(even thought there's about 30 less reading it.I appericiate it as well and we see you.

Kai:Wait I didn't get the chance to talk.

Inner-Moka:My sweet Kai and lovely Pikachu.

Aylife:Me and my friends.

On the next chapter...

...

...

...

* * *

Omake

As Cait punches the floor she made a big hole,murdering everyone in the class.

"Opps..."she quicklys runs away.

* * *

CCT:I'm the one who add this,thank me later.


	7. Chapter 7:The Stalker Girl

AYFXA:Hello and welcome to DTnewest(okay maybe in the near future it is the oldest)chapter and Pikachu here has been looking at Inner-Moka and Kai together,that's what I expected from a Pokémon.

Pikachu:Pikaaachuu.

F AYFXA got hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

AYFXA:Whoops words out of my mouth sorry Pikachu and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

CCT:It is old now...

* * *

(Plays a song:Promise)

(BGM SOLO)

The screen shows Aylife walking through dimensions with Firodile,Pron X and April the scene change to Dark Aylife,Efilya and four more figures looking at the scene change again to Maro looking at the sky wondering about something as she look at the scene changed again showing Aylife was wounded and Maro was in front of him.

(Kizuguchi ni fureta sono toki kimi wa kasuka ni furue teita)

Maro touch Aylife wound and he shakes a little bit.

(Yukusaki ga wakarazu ni tooi sora o miteita)

Then Aylife head tilted to the sky seeing all of his friends faces as Maro treated his wound.

(Mune ni yadoru kono itami no kotoe ga hoshii wake ja nakute)

Maro look at Aylife as he look at the sky,she was looking to her left as she was hiding something.

(Tada kimi ga iru kagari yakusoku o hatasu dake)

The scene shows Maro was looking at the ground remembering her promise to Aylife.

(Namida no ato ga kieru made hakanai kagayaki ga)

Maro look in front of her to see Aylife far away from her,his back was covered in darkness.

(Taeru koto nai you ni tsukoyu dakishimeteru yo)

Then Maro ran and chased after Aylife and hugged him tightly.

(Yuraginai omoi wa sou kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e)

Then Aylife turn around and smile as he hugged Maro back.

(Sono hikari saegiru mono furiharau kara)

Then Oceon appeared out of nowhere and hugged Aylife as well,she then pulls Aylife right hand meanwhile Oceon pull the other one.

(Kowareyuku sekai ga ima kodou no imi o shimeshihajimeta)

Then Aylife disappeared from both of them and showed the ground cracking into half below them.

(Kokoro no naka kataku chikau kimi o mamoru yo zutto...)

Then Maro and Oceon put their hands together and start praying.

(BGM SOLO)

The scene shows Maro and Oceon was falling in an endless hole of they thought they were going to die something appeared out of nowhere and save both of them.

(Monogatari no peeji o kawaita kaze ge mekutte yuku)

Then the scene changed to Aylife reading a book with pictures from a fairy tale.

(Hitori ja nai sore dake de tsukoyu nareru kigashita)

Then Aylife read some words that encourage him and closed the book as he headed to the doorway.

(Kizutsuita tsubasa hirogete mouichido habataite miyou)

Aylife spread his swords and hit the ground hard attempt to fly but failed,then he kept doing it over and over again.

(Kono koe ga todoku nara osoreru koto wa nai kara)

Then a voice whispered through his ear,he looked every direction but found nothing,then he smirked and continued his training.

(Tooi kioku ga itsumade mo kokoro o shibaru nara)

Then the scene changed continuosly showing Aylife memorys in black and white about his old self and a guy next to him was dying.

(Kibou no iro ni somete mirai o egakeba ii)

Then old Aylife headed to the dying man as the colours enters and shows Aylife in the present woking up from his sleep.

(Musubareta kizuna wa sou tsuyoku futari o tsunag itomeru yo)

Then the scene shows a rope that bind Maro and Aylife together is tied together.

(Kone inochi tsukuzu kagiri hanarenai kara)

Maro opened her eyes and look at Aylife and whispered something as she closed her eyes again.

(Hateshinai sora e to ima kono te nobashite kibou sagasou)

Maro raised her hand to reached for the sky.

(Nozomu mirai tooku wa nai itsuka todoku yo kitto..)

Then the scene change to Maro in good then bad then sad situation.

(BGM SOLO)

Aylife appeared in front of her and took her hand and pull her out of it,the scene changed to Aylife dueling with Firodile meanwhile Maro watch it in the sidelines.

(Yuraganai wa sou kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e)

Maro dragged Aylife to a carnival as she spend time together with him as he smile a little bit.

(The rest of the song continue as you put your imagination on the line)

* * *

Chapter 6:Elemental Controllers and The Stalker Girl

The bus has finally arrived with the roof of the bus destroyed making Aylife worried.

What making him more worried when the bus driver carried a girl to the infirmary and he realize it was Maro who was unconscious.

He and group of friends followed him as two figures on the bus appeared.

"Are they really the people we're looking for? "the smaller one said.

"Yes and that boy,Aylife right are our friend's friend.(Meaning=He's a friend of him orrrrr you just get it...)

The scene change to Maro laying on the bed.

"What happen to her Mr Driver?"April asked.

"On the road way back there were two things flying on top of the bus and destroyed it,then there was the time two figures appeared out of nowhere and starts kidnapping her bit fail... "Mr Driver said.

"Failed?"X asked.

"There were somebody kicking the one protecting the figure and another one attack one of them releasing this girl as he catch her and the two figures ran away."Mr Driver ended his story as everyone look at each other as Oceon entered the room.

"We should let her rest she was tired from all the action anyway... " Oceon said as everyone left the room leaving Oceon and Maro alone.

"I'm sorry Maro if I was stronger,you shouldn't been here at all..." Oceon said sobbing tears escape her eyes.

Aylife was outside the room.

He heard Oceon sobbing and left the infirmary and went to Adam's office as he was walking down the hall looking sad watching the ground as he walks.

Meanwhile Firodile on the way to Adam's office as well,for what reason to disturb him that's all.

He was passing two people and felt something strange like an aura not from here.

He turned around finding no one on the hallway except him.

He look around some more and continued walking to Adam's office.

Meanwhile the guy Adam of course was whistling on the way to his office and passed Mika who suddenly make his face pale.

He then felt he's been dragged away by Mika who was suddenly smirking and the direction their heading to the office where else.

Aylife and Firodile suddenly meet at Adam office but the office is closed for the day weird.

"Hey Aylife have you been thinking...? "Firodile asked Aylife who make a small sad face.

"About what?"Aylife asked back.

"There were so little friend back then for both of you right?"a voice cried out.

Aylife and Firodile turned around and saw X leaning against the wall of the hallway.

"And I'm sure she's fine too, you knew that right Aylife. "another voice cried out again,they turned around to see April smiling and positive as always.

"Yeah you're all right,she's going to be fine."Aylife said making a big encouraged smile and the other three smiled as well.

Then as they were all smiling on the background a girl was looking at Aylife handsome face.

She look at him as they started moving to the cafeteria.

She followed them when they were choosing their own food.

Then they met their friends which surprise her a little bit and even when they went to the gazebo that in the middle of the school park.

"So Aylife you knew Valentine Day is drawing closer right?"Shade asked as the four girls(Wait Yuri,Wan,Won and Cait yep four)look at Aylife as he look at the sky.

"I never thought about it..."Aylife said as he suddenly catches a glance of a long red haired girl staring at him as she turns back and look the other direction,nervously.

"Umm hey you there wanna join us eating lunch here?"Aylife shouted as she shrieked.

Everyone look at Aylife direction as they saw nothing.

"Umm Aylife who are you talking to?"April asked him thinking he's out of his mind.

"There's a girl right there before."Aylife said pointing to the same spot he looked before.

"Well I think it is just your imagination Aylife."Firodile said as he took another bite of his burger.

"Well maybe hahaha.."Aylife laughed nervously while smiling,he was holding his own food as he heard a *snap*sound coming from behind him.

He turned around to see a long red,orange maybe a little yellow haired girl with a panda cap on her head,she had a medium sized breast which quite bit bigger than Cait,she was holding a blue and purple camera on her hand tooking a shot of Aylife face,she wears a blackish and white shirt with colourful colour of a rainbow swirling in the middle of it,she wear a short skirt and she look happy.

"Hello Aylife nice to meet you."the girl said smiling as Aylife looked a bit confused.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Tamie Melflow the photographer of the school."Tamie said as Aylife went to her and led out a hand for a handshake.

She shake his hand and smile a little bit as the other girls felt a little bit jealous.

"Hi there Tamie-chan I supposed?"Aylife said still a bit confused because of her knowing his name.

"Umm how do you know my name? "Aylife asked as she smirked and took out a newspaper and shoved it to Aylife's face.

The newspaper shows Aylife fighting Bsorb pages after pages and its all been written by Tamie Melflow.

"So I guess I'm that popular now?"Aylife said unsure of himself,she giggles for a while.

"You're quite the clueless guy I thought after all."Tamie said as she suddenly zoomed in Aylife face a little bit.

"Now I seen you up close."Tamie said as she poked Aylife forehead.

"You were a bit cuter than in the picture."Tamie said as she let out many pictures of Aylife and pointed one by one.

"Out of all my collection seeing you were the greatest picture I can imagine! " Tamie said as she started running back.

"See you later cutie."Tamie said as she runs to the other way and leave Aylife confused and the girls jealous.

"Who is she again?"Firodile asked finishing his food.

"She's a photographer idiot." X said as he look the direction Tamie went.

"Where is she going anyway?" X asked as everyone gave a confused looks at each other.

Then Aylife phone rang up and he answered up.

"Hello?"Aylife said.

"Aylife emergency."Adam voice perked up.

"What is it?" Aylife said seriously.

"There's a Bsorb signal on your north."Adam said as he look at the screen.

"And there's a girl right there,they were holding her off! 'Adam said as Aylife looked up in front of him and started running.

"Tamie."Aylife said running to Tamie saw this and look at each other and then Firodile.

"There must be Bsorb appearing at where Tamie is now."Firodile said standing up and started running after Aylife.

"Let's go everyone! " X said as everyone nodded and followed Firodile.

Meanwhile in the background the same red haired girl appeared out of the corner and silently followed them cautiously.

Back to Aylife who was running and saw a sparkle of light on the way to see Tamie's hand been grabbed by a Bsorb as her camera on the ground.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!"Tamie said as the Bsorb make a "shhhh"on her mouth.

**"Its okay you little cutie no one is going to disturb us here... "**the Bsorb as he reaching for her undies(intiI got no shame writing that)until...

"Get you filthy hands off her."a voice shouted as both off them turned their heads to see Aylife holding both of his swords,the Bsorb smirked and throw Tamie at the ground and reveal its real nature,"A Dre Bsorb!"Aylife as the others arrived at the scene.

* * *

Dre Bsorb:Or known as Dreagnaut Bsorb is the third most powerful Bsorb after Sto Bsorb,they wear vikings-like clothes and used their axe and bare hands to fight,they were told to Dimension Travelers that they used brute strength to fight.

* * *

"You must be targeting me right.."Aylife said as Dre Bsorb nodded and stomped his feet making the ground crack and Aylife and the others flinced a little.

"You won't get away with this."Aylife said as he runs to the Dre Bsorb and Firodile summoned his sword and X turned into his Battle Form in anyway or else turned into his real form and Jet turned into his Dark Form and Rob stayed behind and protect the others who will just watch as the boy ready to fight the Bsorb.

BATTLE BEGINS

Aylife started by attempt to slash him into half but he catch it half way and threw Aylife to the wall hitting X as well knocking him out.

Aylife used his feet in attempt to stop from hitting the wall but failed and the impact was a bit less damage for in the meantime slash one of his leg but it didn't finish cut through his legs.

He turned around and took Firodile sword and push back his swords against himself with one threw his whip around Dre Bsorb neck and pulled it.

He felt the pain on his neck and tried to pull it back but Jet stopped him as he used his hand as a shield but it slash through his hand.

Firodile in the meantime cut through his leg,he bit his tongue as he resisting his pain on the neck as Shade pulled harder on his whip.

Dre Bsorb somehow pushed Jet and Firodile out of the way and pulled Shade and punched him in the air.

Aylife was recovering from the impact that Dre Bsorb made,Tamie went to him and look at him worried.

He put one of his swords in front of him to keep him standing and threw the other one at the monster but he catched it and smirked,he mocked everyone one of them and smirked widely,but he didn't notice a thing.

Flamer and Thicker appeared from behind making him turned back as they slash him on his back,he turned around completely and surprisingly between Flamer and Thicker a fireball was heading his way,they kick the fireball together,speeding up the movement of the fireball and hit Dre Bsorb as he burned to ashes.

BATTLE ENDED

Flamer and Thicker look behind them and smiled as they looked at the same red haired girl from before.

"Thanks for the help Scarlet."Flamer said patting her head.

Aylife look at her and spoke up.

"Aren't you the same girl that stalk me a few moments ago?"Aylife said as she nodded and everyone looked at her.

She wears a light red dress with her shoulders been showed,she had a long sleeves that covered most of her arm,she had short skirt which everytime wind blows it show off her panties,("Urggkk"AYFXA get hit at the gut."FOCUS fine")she was a bit shorter than Flamer,she is the same old as everybody 16.

"Umm umm."Scarlet said a cute voice cried out.

"I'm Scarlet Ylowor nice to meet you."Scarlet said as everyone stare at Flamer.

"Okay okay you got me she's my little sister."Flamer said as everyone look at Scarlet again.

"They do look familiar." X muttered.

"And they used flames as power as well."April said as everyone accepted the girl.

"Hi there Scarlet,my name is Ay*cough*life nice to meet you."Aylife said as he let out a hand even though he's shaking nervously.

Scarlet shake his hand and ran away hiding behind a wall meanwhile peeking at all of them as they sweatdropped on her stunt.

"Opps forgot to tell ya,she a bit shy y'know... "Flamer said scratching the back of his head felt a little disappointed.

Everyone laugh as the boys recovered a little and Scarlet slowly walks toward Aylife.

She poked him making him turned around to her.

"Hmm what is it Scarlet?"Aylife asked as she suddenly hugged Aylife making the girls jealous.

"Hey! He's my boyfriend and he's mine alone."Yuri said as she pro-claimed that Aylkfe was her boyfriend as jumped on Aylife and folded her breast against his face.

"Aylife-oniisan is ours so leave him alone! "Wan and Won said in unison as they both pulled Aylife left hand.

"Unforgivable."Cait said pulling Aylife right hand.

"Well all things start with me right? "Aylife said as he bears the pain he's having from all of the girls.

"Why why does he get the harem and not me!"Firodile said biting his clothes as X look at the sunset with April.

"Well all I know is while I live I want to stay with April." X thought as April look worried.

"What's wrong April?" X asked worried about her reaction.

"I don't know X but do you think Dark Aylife and Efilya are the only one that used Aylife body?"April asked as Pron X thought about it as well.

"Well you're right,the last time we were in Aylife mind there is four figures right." X said as a cloud appeared and show four figures.

"One there's Efilya." X said as the left figure replaced with Efilya.

"The other three colours are green,white and black right?"April said as the three figures covered in green-white-black(left to right).

"Dark Aylife must be the black one right?"Pron X said as the black figure replaced with Dark Aylife.

"But the voices is different so it must not be Dark Aylife."April said removing Dark Aylife from the figure.

"Then who are the other three people that were inside Aylife's body?"X said as they look at each other and turned to Aylife who was still with the girls and they sweat dropped.

To be continued...

* * *

TravellingTime

AYFXA:Hey there and oh whatever thanks and all I'm getting bored doing this.

F AYFXA:Its not like we made a Youtube video or something.

P AYFXA:If we are can we make a video about ourself.

Kai:What did they do everyday?

Inner-Moka:Just being fools about everything.

Pikachu:Pika pikapi pika.

Pikachu is holding his stomach.

Aylife:Here a Pokefood I made myself.

Pikachu took it and smiled.

Pikachu:Chaaaaa.

Inner-Moka:Thanks Aylife my Pikachu has never been eating about anything I made.

Firodile:Thats pretty obvious cause you suc-

Firodile got punched by both Kai and Inner-Moka.

Both of them:Never insult *Inner-Moka "me.

They both blushed as Pikachu rubbed his head against Kai leg.

Kai:Umm hi?

April:Aww he thought you were his trainer.

Kai:I do?

Pikachu:Pika pikachu.

Efilya:He really mean it,its like he just found his trainer.

Kai:Ohh so what should I do?

Inner-Moka:If you stroked his tail he will love it.

Kai stroked Pikachu's tail.

Pikachu:Chhaaaa.

AYFXA:Okay off with Poke thingy right here we need to give our regards to the reader.

Pron X:Simple thanks for reading and review if you really reading this fanfic till this episode.

AYFXA:Cause I was thinking no one read this story anyway.

Aylife:But we hope to see you guys.

Efilya hugged Aylife till he fell.

Kai:In-

Inner-Moka hugged Kai.

Pron X:The-

Pron X hugged April.

Le Creator:Next-

Le Creator hugged himself.

AYFXA cries in the corner.

AYFXA:Why does everyone had a girl/boy friend.

AYFXA shouted as Firodile joins in.

**Dark Aylife:Fine I will do it we hope to see you guys in the chapter ba bye suckers.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

CCT:Wow what a rude OC.


	8. Chapter 8:Dark and Blue,Love and Love---

AYFXA:Hello and welcome back to TSW newest chapter or whatever,Hey Pikachu do you know that my future self told me that you sucks.

F AYFXA got hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt again.("-."-)

AYFXA:Just kidding go play with Kai he's taking a bath right now.

CCT:What are you looking at cameraman?

* * *

(Plays a song:Promise.)

(BGM SOLO)

The screen shows Aylife walking through dimensions with Firodile,Pron X and April the scene change to Dark Aylife,Efilya and four more figures looking at the scene change again to Maro looking at the sky wondering about something as she look at the sky and the scene changed again showing Aylife was wounded and Maro was in front of him.

(Kizuguchi ni fureta sono toki kimi wa kasuka ni furue teita)

Maro touch Aylife wound and he shakes a little bit.

(Yukusaki ga wakarazu ni tooi sora o miteita)

Then Aylife head tilted to the sky seeing all of his friends faces as Maro treated his wound.

(Mune ni yadoru kono itami no kotoe ga hoshii wake ja nakute)

Maro look at Aylife as he look at the sky,she was looking to her left as she was hiding something.

(Tada kimi ga iru kagari yakusoku o hatasu dake)

The scene shows Maro was looking at the ground remembering her promise to Aylife.

(Namida no ato ga kieru made hakanai kagayaki ga)

Maro then look in front of her to see Aylife far away from her,his back was covered in darkness.

(Taeru koto nai you ni tsukoyu dakishimeteru yo)

Then Maro ran and chased after Aylife and hugged him tightly.

(Yuraginai omoi wa sou kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e)

Then Aylife turn around and smile as he hugged Maro back.

(Sono hikari saegiru mono furiharau kara)

Then Oceon appeared out of nowhere and hugged Aylife as well,she then pulls Aylife right hand meanwhile Oceon pull the other one.

(Kowareyuku sekai ga ima kodou no imi o shimeshihajimeta)

Then Aylife disappeared from both of them and showed the ground cracking into half below them.

(Kokoro no naka kataku chikau kimi o mamoru yo zutto...)

Then Maro and Oceon put their hands together and start praying.

(BGM SOLO)

The scene shows Maro and Oceon was falling in an endless hole of they thought they were going to die something appeared out of nowhere and save both of them.

(Monogatari no peeji o kawaita kaze ge mekutte yuku)

Then the scene changed to Aylife reading a book with pictures from a fairy tale.

(Hitori ja nai sore dake de tsukoyu nareru kigashita)

Then Aylife read some words that encourage him and closed the book as he headed to the doorway.

(Kizutsuita tsubasa hirogete mouichido habataite miyou)

Aylife spread his swords and hit the ground hard attempt to fly but failed,then he kept doing it over and over again.

(Kono koe ga todoku nara osoreru koto wa nai kara)

Then a voice whispered through his ear,he looked every direction but found nothing,then he smirked and continued his training.

(Tooi kioku ga itsumade mo kokoro o shibaru nara)

Then the scene changed continuosly showing Aylife memorys in black and white about his old self and a guy next to him was dying.

(Kibou no iro ni somete mirai o egakeba ii)

Then young Aylife headed to the dying man as the colours enters and shows Aylife in the present woking up from his sleep.

(Musubareta kizuna wa sou tsuyoku futari o tsunag itomeru yo)

Then the scene shows a rope that bind Maro and Aylife together is tied together.

(Kone inochi tsukuzu kagiri hanarenai kara)

Maro opened her eyes and look at Aylife and whispered something as she closed her eyes again.

(Hateshinai sora e to ima kono te nobashite kibou sagasou)

Maro raised her hand to reached for the sky.

(Nozomu mirai tooku wa nai itsuka todoku yo kitto..)

Then the scene change to Maro in good then bad then sad situation.

(BGM SOLO)

Aylife appeared in front of her and took her hand and pull her out of it,the scene changed to Aylife dueling with Firodile meanwhile Maro watch it in the sidelines.

(Yuraganai wa sou kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e)

Maro dragged Aylife to a carnival as she spend time together with him as he smile a little bit.

(The rest of the song continue as you put your imagination on the line)

* * *

Chapter 7:Dark and Blue,Love and Love,The Time Travelers.

Aylife was on his morning routine and always had to wake everybody up even Jet this time.

"Testing-Testing 1 2 3."Aylife said using a megaphone as he unintentionally make the volume to the max as everyone in the boys dorm woke up and closed their ears.

"Oh sorry about that."Aylife said still using the megaphone again.

"OKAY OKAY WE'RE UP PLEASE JUST PLEASE DON'T USE THE MEGAPHONE!"they said in unison as Aylife scratch the back of his head and let down the megaphone.

"Did I do something wrong?"Aylife asked dumbfounded.

"OF COURSE YOU DID."they said in unison again as he sweat dropped at their answer.

* * *

If some readers are wondering how Adam woke up this is it.

He heard his alarm rang off,he knock the alarm button on top of it as it shows 7:00 am.

He then tries to stood up ending up falling from the bed,as he can feel some of his bones are cracking.

* * *

By the way,they then dress up wearing their usual clothes and went outside meeting the girls.

Tamie and Scarlet,Flamer little sister even though they're the same/different age.

Aylife then went through the same pain he went yesterday and with Tamie who suddenly hugged his leg while pulling it.

(What a lucky bastard he is)

"You're right you know that?"Firodile said surprising the sky?.

"Umm who are you talking to Firodile?"April asked as she make a weird expression.

"Oh just mumbling to myself and the author you know."Firodile said casually.

(How can you even hear me?("-_"-)anyway after releasing Aylife they headed to the class to found out that Tamie and Scarlet are the same class of his.

"Well I think this through...anyway Tamie."Aylife called Tamie.

"What is it Aylife."Tamie respond she seems happy that he called her.

"What is your special abilities anyway?"Aylife asked curious about it.

"Oh you want to know very much huh...okay my special abilities is similar to Scarlet used yesterday."Tamie answered as she make an ice cube from her hand.

Then she make a lighting bolt from her other hand.

"So do you figure it out?"Tamie asked showed so much hint about her powers.

"So you're a mage?"Aylife answered not sure of himself.

"Bingo! Yep and not a mage I'm a Element Master which is I can use magic from natural disaster."Tamie said describing herself as a Element Master.

"Wasn't mage and Element Master are the same thing?"Firodile asked as everyone facepalmed gently.

"Its not the same mage uses staff or wand meanwhile Element Master used their hands and body,I never expect a pervert like you could understand... " Tamie said as she snout and look away from Firodile.

"Wait how do you know I'm a pervert?"Firodile asked nervously.

Tamie let out a whole lot of pictures of him standing on a barrel peeking inside the girls bathroom.

The next pictures shows Firodile get kicked out by Emma.

**Oh yeah I forgot about Emma...**

"Whe-where did you get those pictures?!"Firodile said panicking as the other girls are covered in dark aura.

"When there's something interesting in the move,I will follow it no matter what! " Tamie stop for a moment and turned her head to Aylife.

"Because of that I found you,a boy who's summoning swords and fighting strange being from other dimensions in the school. " Tamie took a deep breath and continues.

"Since then I been followed you everywhere to see the actions you've done but every time people look at it they seem to forget about it."Tamie sighed but still look at Aylife.

"You must have done something on them right,cause after Mika returns,she put me in the same class as yours,isn't that suspicious?"Tamie said as she look around Aylife body to find some sort of device he use to alternate the students.

"I didn't use things like that sorry."Aylife said entering his class with the others.

He went to his seat to see Mika already at her table as Adam entered the class in the nick of time.

The school bell rangs as class started,today Adam's butt was save thanks to his quick movement.

A few hours later...

The class ended and the others started to regroup again and went to the cafeteria.

Firodile in the meantime change his direction to the bathroom doing his "stuff"like a flying mechanical robot bird does.

* * *

"Hey who use my reference!"a flying mechanical robot bird/Fuson said annoyed.

* * *

"I`ve return for the boobs."Firodile mumbled to himself as he enters an empty locker room to hide himself.

Lucky for him Emma the prefect isn't there this time so he was enjoying himself in the girls bathroom.

Aylife afterwards just ate an was heading to the infirmary and met Adam along the way.

A few moments later...

"Hey Adam,"Aylife spoke up after a long time of quiet.

"What's it Aylife?"Adam respond.

"Do you think there are more powerful Bsorb in the other dimension? And why can't me and Firodile open a portal like a Dimension Traveller always does?"Aylife asked a long question to Adam.

"Well for the Bsorb it depends on your knowledge about them and you knew my day as the old hero are over right...? "Adam answered the first question and took a deep breath.

"For you and Firodile couldn't open a portal...I'm not sure maybe you used to much power on your Sword Slasher skill?"Adam answered the second question but unsure of himself.

"Maybe yes and maybe no,but afterwards I learn something from friends."Aylife said putting both of his hand on the back of his head.

"What is it?"Adam asked interested in knowing the answer.

"They`re kind to their friends they look at each others as equal,they never care if his or her friend are different from the others."Aylife answered looking at the ceiling as the picture of his old friend even Firodile are there.

"It all thanks to Maro I made some good friends."Aylife finished as he saw Maro still laying on the bed with her friends sleeping around her as well.

"They say they need to keep Maro some company so its okay for them to skip class."Adam said as Aylife saw Maro smile a bit.

They moved out from the room and met the others except Firodile.

"Umm guys where's Firodile? " Aylife asked as he heard a loud explosion.

"It is coming from the girls bathroom! "Adam said then an awkward silence was made.

"It's Firodile isn`t it?"Aylife asked stoically.

Then the phone Adam looking made a *ting*sound.

"Eeyup"Adam said as he walk slowly with the others to the girls bathroom but April was running.

"April why are you running?"Aylife ask his voice sounds like he doesn't care.

"Didn't you heard it before there's an explosion at the girls bathroom! " April answered as everyone brains click and started running as well.

"Adam is it a Bsorb? " Aylife asked.

"No its not but it seems like someone similiar to Jet's power... " Adam said as Jet made a confused face.

"Well whoever it is we gotta hurry! " Aylife said running ahead of everybody.

Meanwhile with Firodile...

"Hey stop shooting those things at me!" Firodile said running from a dark ball that kept coming.

"You were peeking in the girls bathroom. " a cold girl voice cried.

Then the screen shows a dark haired girl with a green ribbon on her hair,she wears a tight black clothes and a dark short skirt,her face looks like an angry girl would do.

She was throwing dark ball at Firodile who is running away but got chased by her with an angry face,the hallway was so long she destroyed most of the ground than the ceiling.

"Hey its not my fault if you're wearing brown panties and found me when you opened up the locker! " Firodile said making her madder.

"You know that boys shouldn't peeking in the girls bathroom! " she said madly as she threw more black balls at him.

Aylife and the others arrived at the scene where Firodile slamed into Shade making both of them unconcious.

"Iknow this is not the time but who would use his or her powers to stop a pervert? " X asked as he got hit by one of the black ball.

"Who goes there.."Aylife said as the dark figure revealed herself as Jet went in front of all of them,"Sis-sister?"Jet said nervously unexpectedly from his dark and cold face he look a bit scared.

"Oh hello Luna."Mika said as she appeared in front of Aylife.

"Oh Mika have return from your vacation I see..."Luna said as she look at Aylife and the others.

"I'm Luna Vermillion,it is a pleasure to meet you all,"Luna said as she bow slightly,she mostly look at Aylife and took a glance at Jet.

"So Jet you finally make some friends I see."Luna chuckled and walk away.

"Oh and Aylife,thanks for taking care of my little brother and if you had a time,maybe we can do "it"sometime."Luna said as Aylife moved to her and touch her face.

"I'm always free to train y'know."Aylife said stoically again as he still keeping his hand on her cheeks as she turned around and blushed.

"We-well...Its not because I like you or something!"Luna said shouting changing the serious mood to an awkward mood.

Then Luna walk to Mika slowly.

"You're right this time,"Luna said as Aylife heard a sound of a bullet heading towards Mika.

Aylife quickly rushed to in front of Mika and used his body as a human shield as everyone saw the bullet stop at Aylife's chest with him coughing blood in the process.

Then Mika look at Aylife as she saw a same but different boy doing the same thing.

"So you protected her..."a male voice cried out from the dark hallway.

"This is nothing compare to Ext Bsorb spear. " Aylife said as he fell down to his knee.

"Are you sure? You look down for the count. " another male but a little childish voice cried out.

"Who're you bastard! " Firodile said as he summons his sword.

"From the past to the future,we're there,we're here. " the bit childish male voice cried out.

"For a simple introduction we're the Time Traveller Brothers. " the un-childish voice cried out as two figures appeared on the shadow.

There were two guys,one short and one tall, wearing a futuristic suit with armor,the smaller brother had a blade which hold three laser claws with a stick on his back,the taller one holds a laser sword which is thinner than the smaller one but cut through the wall like a paper.

"If you want a battle then you got one."Firodile said as he pass through Aylife with X as they battle the two of them.

BATTLE BEGINS

Firodile started everything by slashing both of them but they duck and kicked his sword as he tried to balance his weight with his own strength and the two kicks.

Then X flew as he shoot rain of bullets from his metal steel arms but the smaller one took the staff behind him and made a shield by combining the claw with the stick as the bullets pass through but got burned down as it passes the Laser Shield.

Then the taller one moved out of range from X Raining Bullets and headed to Aylife.

Aylife summoned one of his sword but Mika touch his hand and he turned and saw Mika worried eyes.

He un-summoned his blade as Mika hugged him as Shade,Walter and Rob went in front of him and fight the taller one together.

Then when he was about to pass through he saw a bullet pass through the three of them,not hitting them as he made a sidestep and slashes Walter and Rob in the back.

He turned around to saw Wan and Won has already combined their weapon and made a sniper out of it.

He then smirked as Shade uses his claws to cut him but he dodges and slash Shade's stomach.

He then deal with Jet who suddenly appeared from the darkness with Luna companying him,he then dodges Jet's blade and Luna's black sphere.

Then slash both of them but they disappeared,then they reappeared behind him and slash/threw their attacks at him,then a flash of light appeared,the both of them thought they had win but it's the complete opposite.

They saw as he got a second blade on his back as he strongly push back both of the attacks and reflected them to both of their owner.

Then the smaller one after getting bored on sitting everyday decided to attack both of them as Firodile slashes him but then he smirked and disappeared from his attack and reappeared behind him as he slash Firodile back and then disappeared and reappeared behind X and slashes him as well.

He thought it was over as Flamer and Scarlet threw flames at him as he took a bit of damage from it.

Then the taller one shouted,"XAVIERRR"he said revealing the shorter name as he slashes Flamer and tried to slash Scarlet as well but Flamer used his own body as shield as blood of fire came out of his body.

Then the taller one reached Xavier and look at the small burn.

"You hurt my brother... you're gonna pay for it."he said as he suddenly appear in front of Flamer and pushed him away as he look at Scarlet.

She was scared because she always stays behind her brother then when things was about to get worse something happen.

BATTLE ENDED

"Stop it Kaiser she's just a little girl."Xavier said as Kaiser look at his blade piercing through Aylife body but Scarlet is fine.

"Kaiserrrrr huhhhhh? I remember youuu... you were the guy that met my ancestor when Heroes Dream is in dangerrrrr."Aylife said spitting some blood out.

" I'm would like to talk about thattttt but it's not the time rightttt,*cough*cough*I know why you're here but first sorry for not noticing you earlier."Aylife making a weak smile and fell unconscious.

"Aylife... you still remember me,even though I hurt these guys."Kaiser said looking at the ground as he pulled his laser sword out of Aylife body.

"Come on we need to get them to the Hea TT."Kaiser said as Xavier nodded as they carry the others they hurt and the girls carrying Aylife.

"I'm sorry for the commotion."Kaiser said sadly,"Oh don't worry we always get hurt a lot like this."Firodile said casually even though he's bleeding.

"Come on everyone lets go faster and put them in the infirmary,brother I will took the Hea TT machine there."Xavier said as he release X who April caught him and put him on her shoulders.

To be continued...

* * *

TravellingTime

AYFXA:I'm not sure you're electrical magnet my futureself?

F AYFXA:Aww come on look at me I got struck by both lighthing at the same place and even the ground is cracking.

P AYFXA:Thats because our present self told Pikachu that you told him he's suck...

Kai:How do these guys even live here?

Inner-Moka:I don't know but I'm glad I was showen into something.

Inner-Moka gave a glare at Le Creator.

Le Creator:What did I do something wrong?

?:Hello anybody in there.

A loud bang can be heard.

AYFXA:Hey FoxxNett come here buddy.

FoxxNett:Sure after I beat you up because you didn't open the door.

AYFXA:Safety precautions you see,this is Le Creator,Le Creator this is FoxxNett.

Le Creator:Its great to finally meet you FoxxNett.

FoxxNett:Me too oh and AYFXA you told me that you would help me recorrecting my fanfic right.

AYFXA:Yep but first and last thank you guys and girls out there for reading this fanfic today and I welcome FoxxNett to the studio,cause he's new and doesn't had his own but as always me,my future and past self.

Le Creator:Le Creator here with The W Of Gamindustri on way.

Kai:My "friend" Moka-chan.

Inner-Moka:With the cute yellow Pikachu here.

Pikachu:Pika pikaaaaaa.

FoxxNett:Let me think of a catchphrase...nope I got no idea.

Everyone except FoxxNett:We will see you in the next chapter.

THIS IS TOTALLY NOT A YOUTUBE VIDEO,BUT I DO IT ANYWAYS LOLOLOLOLOLLOLKLOLLOLLLOL.

...

...

...

CCT:Don't ask who's this white cat is.


	9. Chapter 9:Aylife Other Other Side?

AYFXA:Hi there would you like to talk with me...then just pm me I'm free all day except Sunday,so I made this story again cause I love doing it so I hope you enjoy it.

CCT:"... I'm sure I was supposed to be an important roleplay...

* * *

(Plays a song:Promise)

(BGM SOLO)

The scene shows Aylife walking through dimensions with Firodile,Pron X and April the scene change to Dark Aylife,Efilya and four more figures looking at the scene change again to Maro looking at the sky wondering about something as she look at the scene changed again showing Aylife was wounded and Maro was in front of him.

(Kizuguchi ni fireta sono toki kimi wa kasuka ni rue teita)

Maro touch Aylife wound and he shakes a little bit.

(Yukusaki ga wakarazu ni tooi sora o miteita)

Then Aylife head tilted to the sky seeing all of his friends faces as Maro treated his wound.

(Mune ni yadoru kono itami no kotoe ga hoshii wake ja nakute)

Maro look at Aylife as he look at the sky,she was looking to her left as she was hiding something.

(Tada kimi ga iru kagari yakusoku o hatasu dake)

The scene shows Maro was looking at the ground remembering her promise to Aylife.

(Namida no ato ga kieru made hakanai kagayaki ga)

Maro look in front of her to see Aylife far away from her,his back was covered in darkness.

(Taeru koto nai you ni tsukoyu dakishimeteru yo)

Then Maro ran and chased after Aylife and hugged him tightly.

(Yuraginai omoi wa sou kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e)

Then Aylife turn around and smile as he hugged Maro back.

(Sono hikari saegiru mono furiharau kara)

Then Oceon appeared out of nowhere and hugged Aylife as well,she then pulls Aylife right hand meanwhile Oceon pull the other one.

(Kowareyuku sekai ga ima kodou no imi o shimeshihajimeta)

Then Aylife disappeared from both of them and showed the ground cracking into half below them.

(Kokoro no naka kataku chikau kimi o mamoru yo zutto...)

Then Maro and Oceon put their hands together and start praying.

(BGM SOLO)

The scene shows Maro and Oceon was falling in an endless hole of they thought they were going to die something appeared out of nowhere and save both of them.

(Monogatari no peeji o kawaita kaze ge mekutte yuku)

Then the scene changed to Aylife reading a book with pictures from a fairy tale.

(Hitori ja nai sore dake de tsukoyu nareru kigashita)

Then Aylife read some words that encourage him and closed the book as he headed to the doorway.

(Kizutsuita tsubasa hirogete mouichido habataite miyou)

Aylife spread his swords and hit the ground hard attempt to fly but failed,then he kept doing it over and over again.

(Kono koe ga todoku nara osoreru koto wa nai kara)

Then a voice whispered through his ear,he looked every direction but found nothing,then he smirked and continued his training.

(Tooi kioku ga itsumade mo kokoro o shibaru nara)

Then the scene changed continuosly showing Aylife memorys in black and white about his old self and a guy next to him was dying.

(Kibou no iro ni somete mirai o egakeba ii)

Then old Aylife headed to the dying man as the colours enters and shows Aylife in the present woking up from his sleep.

(Musubareta kizuna wa sou tsuyoku futari o tsunag itomeru yo)

Then the scene shows a rope that bind Maro and Aylife together is tied together.

(Kone inochi tsukuzu kagiri hanarenai kara)

Maro opened her eyes and look at Aylife and whispered something as she closed her eyes again.

(Hateshinai sora e to ima kono te nobashite kibou sagasou)

Maro raised her hand to reached for the sky.

(Nozomu mirai tooku wa nai itsuka todoku yo kitto..)

Then the scene change to Maro in good then bad then sad situation.

(BGM SOLO)

Aylife appeared in front of her and took her hand and pull her out of it,the scene changed to Aylife dueling with Firodile meanwhile Maro watch it in the sideway.

(Yuraganai wa sou kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e)

Maro dragged Aylife to a carnival as she spend time together with him as he smile a little bit.

(The rest of the song continue as you put your imagination on the line)

* * *

Chapter 9:Aylife Other Other Side?

After all of the ruckus they made,the Time Traveler Brothers introduce them self.

" Hello I'm Kaiser Blade and this is my little brother Xavier Blade,we come from the future near around 198 years later?"Kaiser said unsure of himself while looking at the ceiling.

"So did you come here for me or what?"Aylife asked as a machine is healing his body.

"Yep we come here to help you but about your wound..."Xavier said as he made a sad face.

" Oh don't worry I had many wounds in the past this is just a scratch."Aylife making both of them glad.

(Sorry for not the proper introduction,Kaiser and Xavier blade wore a futuristic spectacles,Xavier use a sort of gas mask thingy to close him mouth,Kaiser wore a futuristic suit which connected to his body.)

" So what do you mean you want to help Aylife? " Firodile asked as Xavier chuckled and took out a ball that look like a portal ball.

"This is a Dimension Opener,it is said that this thing help Dimension Travellers to recover their skill as a REAL Dimension Traveler."Xavier said proudly as Aylife and Firodile frowned when he say real Dimension Travellers.

"So do you mean it can help Aylife and Firodile?"April asked curious about it.

"Yep and Aylife are these two are the Dimension Traveller you told me earlier?"Kaiser said as Aylife nodded and exited the machine.

Kaiser look from toe to face first April,then X.

"They do look like a Dimension Traveller would wear..."Kaiser said as the others except Aylife and Firodile confused.

"What do you mean by a Dimension Travelers would wear?"Yuri asked as everyone gave the same glance as Yuri.

"You see Dimension Travelers never change his/her clothes anywhere they go but it change by it self when entered a dimension."Kaiser explained as everyone nodded understanding his explanation.

"And if you look closely they look like they had been travelling everyday."Xavier said as he put the Hea TT back in his things.

" You're right on that,so Aylife,you and Firodile had been travelling through many dimension?" X asked out of curiosity.

"Oh umm actually we're Dimension Guardian."Aylife said making everyone more curious.

"That means we're Dimension Travellers who took call from some dimension who knew about Dimension Travellers and help them however we can."Firodile said awkwardly as everyone sweat dropped.

"In other words we have only travel through dimension if we had business with it."Aylife said as every sweatdropping harder.

"Yep we didn't know there were many dimensions which actually had a strong opponent like Pokemon."Aylife said as he walks to Kaiser.

"So did you come here to only give me this ball or is something else is in your sleeves?"Aylife asked suspiciously.

Kaiser sweat dropped and gave a glance at Xavier.

Xavier put his hands on the back of his head,"Actually...we need a place to stay..."Xavier said as everyone fell anime style and got back up.

"So you got no home? " X asked.

"Yes and we need some food actually..."Kaiser stomach grumled as everyone laughed even them.

" Sure you're welcome here but..."Aylife said as he saw Mika in anger.

Then Mika both pulled Kaiser and Xavier both strongly by the ear.

" If you want food you gotta repair the whole school NOWWWW! " Mika said angryly as the scene change to the whole school.

Part of it were destroyed and birds flew away because of Mika's scream...

Afew hours later...night time...

The cafeteria was closed but light were on and the group of friends were there with a tired pair of brothers tooking a deep breath.

"Haaaaa haaaaa sooooo tireddddd."Xavier said as he release the hammer,and the hammer stomp on his toe.

Xavier scream in pain as everyone laugh.

"Oh yeah and Aylife,may I talk with you for a moment."Kaiser said as Aylife nodded and went to the outside of the cafeteria.

" What is it Kaiser? " Aylife asked as Kaiser look at the infirmary.

" Is that girl I'm guessing ,Shimaro Senji? " Kaiser raise an eyebrow as Aylife look at the infirmary Mqro sleeping on the bed inside the infirmary and raised an eyebrow as well.

"Yes why?"Aylife answered and asked another question.

" You see... " Kaiser explain as Aylife sighed and raised his other eyebrow and look at Maro not believing what he said.

" Well I can't sure if that will happen but I'm just gonna warn you about it,so please prevent it from happening."Kaiser said as he went inside and leaving Aylife shocked.

Aylife stare at the infirmary to see Maro smile a little bit and said something but he couldn't hear her.

He went inside and shrugged off the feeling inside him as he heard something cracking from the glass on the cafeteria.

"Aylife there are about 400 Pawn Bsorb is spawning right above us! " Adam shouted suddenly as his suit wore on him and the glass above Aylife destroy as he roll across the cafeteria reaching his friend side and summoned both of his sword.

As many Pawn Bsorb appeared in front of everyone as everyone in battle stance.

**"So Aylife huh? Y****ou were the kid who defeat Commander Tus,Strategian Yew,and Officer Xla,we're here to kill you,Bsorb attack! " **The leader said as all of the Bsorb move out and they are ready in their own battle stance.

BATTLE BEGINS

Aylife started by combining with Firodile,Pron X and April as they became AYFXA and headed out as Aylife went to the right.

Meanwhile Firodile to the left,April with X guarding the body.

As Aylife and Firodile work together and used Speed Riser and Sword Smasher and combine it and became Speed Smasher by making a big tornado while cutting about 50 of the Pawn Bsorb.

Shade,Walter and Rob used their own combination by combining Rob and Walter magic making Earce.(Earth plus Ice.)

Meaning Earth and Ice combined as they made a giant golem combining with Shade as he moved out and slash most of the Bsorb.

Maybe about 50 as well,Jet and Luna combine her power and put it on Jet's sword as it increase his speed as he slash 10 Pawn Bsorb as he pass through an army of Pawn Bsorb.

Flamer attached his burning fire to his hand as Scarlet shot many fireball at the Pawn Bsorb.

Mika is protecting Scarlet behind her as she slashes about 20 Bsorb in the process.

Flamer and Thicker work together as they slash and struggle a little bit which they defeat about 30 Bsorb.

Meanwhile Kaiser and Xavier,equip their things as Kaiser used his sword and slash some of the Bsorb with Xavier used his three laser claw as he hack and slash some of them.

They defeat about 20,(wait I need to count...120 Bsorb down 280 Bsorb to go.)

"What I thought we defeat all of them ? " Firodile voice cried out from the body.

Yuri meanwhile let out her staff as she hit 10 Bsorb while jumping happily.

Mika in rage because of them destroy the cafeteria's windows used her dark giant axe as she slams it on the ground and defeat about 70 Bsorb in the process.

Meanwhile with Cait who was a making bit angry expression on her face as the Pawn Bsorb taunt her "small girl"with a straight face as she punch the Bsorb as strong as she can making the Bsorb hitting the other Bsorb as they flew to the wall and knocked out about 30.

Tamie in the same time is using her own Element Controller power to help Aylife as she threw fire,icicles and thunderbolt at the Bsorb as she defeat about 20 Bsorb as they disappeared.

Wan and Won with X and April,are using their powers as they use the same machine gun they used before as they defeat about 40 Pawn Bsorb.

There are 10 more Pawn Bsorb left plus their leader is still intact.

"This going nowhere and all of us are tired,"Aylife said decombining with Firodile, X and April.

BATTLE ENDED

**"So you're giving up huh? So surrender now Aylife all of your friends are tired! Can't you see that Aylife?! " **The leader of the Bsorb said as he smirked as Aylife look to himself.

"_Hey If you're going to give up,first let me show the true power of a Dimension Travellers,"_a voice cried out from Aylife body as he smirked.

" Fine but promise you won't use it for a long time,"Aylife said to himself as he started to glow green as he change into a boy with green hair and his swords replace with a green reaper with a long handle.

"_So you're the Bsorb who thought you have defeat me,"_Aylife said but his voice a little different.

**"Who-Who are you,what happen to Aylife?! " **the leader of the Bsorb said as he smirked.

_"I'm Faylie Kickedis from the-"_Faylie got kick by Firodile.

" Hey you promise not to tell the Bsorb when are you from right,so keep that promise! "Firodile said angryly as Faylie brushed his face.

_" Sure my descendant you're right, how could I forgot about that. " _Faylie said as he prepared in a standing stance.

"**So what are you waiting for attack him! " **The leader said as they move out and headed to Faylife as he smirked widely.

BATTLE 2 BEGINS

Faylie started by cutting the ground the into half as they stood there,he smirked as he runs to them and started by cutting all 10 of them in a straight line as they disappeared instantly.

The leader readied his own weapon a gun,Faylie make a bit angry expression,"I hate guns,"Faylie said as he cut the gun in half and slash the leader into pieces.

BATTLE 2 ENDED

_"So thats it,"_everyone nodded.

"So can I have my body back? " Aylife voice cried out a little annoyed as he smirked and return to Aylife normal appearance.

"Have enough,you know I hate if all of you using my body...? " Aylife said as Faylie just smile in his body with Efilya and Dark Aylife to his side.

_"Oh don't worry we will get our own body next time but for Dark Aylife he can't."_a figure said as they disappeared as Aylife memory disappeared as well.

"Soooo Firodile could tell me what happen?"Aylife said asking Firodile as he sighed and smile a little.

"Welcome home,buddy. " Firodile said as he and Aylife smile.

"So X another slot entered?"April asked him as he brought out the same cloud.

"Yep Faylie and his last name is what is it sidekick or something?" X said as the green figure replace with Faylie beside Efilya.

"Well that's another puzzle solved right? " April said as she smile and he smile as well.

"Aylife. " Mika said who suddenly hugged Aylife who got his memory back(for reasons).

"Mi-Mika?"Aylife said nervously as Mika look him in the eyes.

"Thank goodness you're okay."Mika said as she press her breast against Aylife body as he look at her with his stoic face as the other girls hugged him as he fell down.

"I'm okay everybody its just that I change body for a while okay...? " Aylife said nervously as they hugged him tighter.

"Well like I always said lucky bastard,"Firodile said as he walks to X.

"So April as a Dimension Travellers you should had a weapon right?"Firodile asked as April gave a confused look.

"Yeah April what is your weapon anyway?" X asked as well.

"I don't know Firo, X? " April said suddenly as their names are shorten.(except X).

"Since when you call us by that name?"Firodile asked.

"I don't know when Ayli change I kept saying Ayli,Firo and X but I can still say Mika,Tamie and the others,"April said curious and nervous about it.

**"Aww she got my blood inside her~ " Efilya voice cried out happily.**

Firodile laugh like a mad man.

"Hahaha Ayli nice nickname April! " Firodile said as he got punched by Aylife.

"You shouldn't laugh at people name. " Cait said as he chuckled a little.

Everyone return to their dorm as the boys stood at the entrance.

"So Kaiser,Xavier you're going to sleep with us? " Aylife asked as they nodded.

"Then be prepared for a bed fight!"Firodile said as they enters the room and everyone look at each other and started punching each other as Kaiser and Xavier sweat dropped.

"This is the rule! Anyone who get the bed first wins! " X said as he kick Thicker out of the way then Firodile kick him in the back.

"Wow brother Aylife's life(no pun intended)is great isn't it!"Xavier said as he joins the game.

"Yeah and this will be fun after all,"Kaiser as he started to fight with Aylife in confidence.

To be continued...

* * *

TravellingTime

AYFXA:Hello and thanks for reading till this chapter and I'm gonna make a new fanfic after Chapter 10,whoa I got it out of my system finally.

Aylife:And in the battle of the bed I win it.

Firodile:Its cause you punch me in the balls.

Pron X:And you beat Kaiser up and defeat everyone just like that.

Aylife:What can I say,I'm too pro at it.

Inner-Moka:Stop with the chatting and be quiet,Pikachu is sleeping here.

Pikachu:*snuggles as Inner-Moka smile a little bit.*

Kai:He's quite powerful isn't he.

AYFXA:What do you mean by that?

Kai:You sent Pikachu when I'm taking a bath and he zapped me in it.

AYFXA:Oh yeah water conduct electricity sorry.

Efilya:So Faylie you've appeared in the story to congrats.

Faylie:"..."

AYFXA:Yeah I forgot you're the quiet type and FoxxNett what are doing?

FoxxNett:Oh just checking your equipment,oh what's this thing does.

FoxxNett touches a button.

AYFXA:Wait what don't disturb that thing its a time machine!

The camera closed up and opened again.

F AYFXA:What happen again?

P AYFXA:We were sucked in the time machine and AYFXA and the other has disapeeared.

F AYFXA:Oh hey there readers sorry for the incovinience the adventure will be shown in LOAA or in other words Life Of An Author so check it out on 31 May for the adventure and we see you again the next chapter.

CCT:I think something aren't just gonna happen...


	10. Chapter 10:Training

AYFXA:Hello and welcome to DT:Aylife, Kai was having a bath last time right,then something entered and shocked him in the bath hahaha,but that not the case I tell ya after the story.

CCT:It has already happen...

* * *

(Play a song:The Snow White Princess is.)

(BGM SOLO)

The scene shows Aylife in a dark place for some time,then change to a place where he first met Maro there and then she hugged him and they walk together to the school,Aylife smile a little bit and look at the sky.

(Kagami yo kagami yo kagami san)

The scene change to Maro looking at the mirror reflected Aylife figure.

(kai de ichiban iru no wa yamete yo)

The scene change to Aylife looking at the mirror and reflected Dark Aylife,Efilya,Faylie and three other figure.

(Toge no yoo na shisen semaru)

Both of the mirror broken into pieces.

(Yasashii furi shita kanojo ga,suteki na ban motenasatta)

The scene change to a piece of mirror showing Maro was sitting on a table while a lot of food in front of her,beside her is a girl in darkness.

(sotto kuchi ni fukumu to "emi")

Maro took a bite from a biscuit and felt sick and feel to the ground as the girl smirked evilly,Maro rolled on the ground as the girl laugh evilly.

(usureyuku aa ishi no naka de)

Maro was starting to feel unconcious and started to see Aylife figure.

(Yume o miteru itsuka no otogibanashi)

The scene shows another piece of broken glass showing Maro reading the history of Heroes Dream.

(Toki ga tomaru)

Time froze for a while.

(Onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no ,shiroi hitsugi kara tsuredasu you ni.)

Another piece of broken glass showing Maro in the middle of the room in a white coffin,not moving an inch.

(Tsukisasaru nikushimi wa doramateki na jijoo)

The scene change to a girl smirking and standing in the middle of an army of Bsorb meanwhile on the other side showing Aylife and his friends already in their battle stance.

(Inootte mo kimi wa mada konai)

The scene change to Maro losing her conciousness as she thinks about Aylife.

(BGM SOLO)

The scene change to Aylife and the others started running and battling with the Bsorbs as he slash on,then two and three and held out his hand shouting "Maro!".

(Kagami yo kagami yo kagami san)

The scene shows Maro looking at the mirror as the same Aylife figure appears.

(Nekutai makase ya hoho ni aisatsu suru kara,netami o kawarete shimatta.)

The scene shows Maro hugging Aylife then Oceon and then the others,in the darkness a figure with its fist clenched as it runs to the opposite direction.

(nanatsu no kobito wa iru kedo o,tasukeru soburi shiran pun ne,sotto kubi o tsukamere"emi")

The scene change to 7 people with a lot of Bsorbs near them as they smirked/smile as Aylife went to his ultimate form and fight them.

(Hitotsubu no oo namida sae mo nuguenakute,kokyuu mo mama naranai shikai useta)

Maro was still in the white coffin as tears escape from her closed eyes,thend darkness entered her mind as she thinks about Aylife once more.

(Kiesou da kara hayaku kakete hoshii no,wake wa kikanaide kotaerarenai)

Then the scene change to Aylife fighting with all he got while hack and slashing many Bsorb while running.

(nozomanai nikumare wa fukai ai no jijoo,moo sugu de inaku naru no ka na)

The scene shows Aylife reached the end of the line as the girls smirked and surprised Aylife.

(BGM SOLO)

Aylife release his swords as the girl smile a little sad and taunt Aylife to kill her but he didn't answer,as Maro saw Aylife at the door and smile a little as Aylife suddenly hugged the girl,as she cry in his chest,Maro saw this and her heart are broking.

(togireteku inochi no oto)

Maro look at herself as the white coffin started to digging underground.

(Doku ringo o shokushita shoojo no yo ni,nemuri ni tsuku)

Maro cried sadly as her thoughts about Aylife disappeared,she closed her eyes as she accept her fate.

(Onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no,mune ko naka no koe todokimasu ka)

The scene change to Maro in a dark place as she calls Aylife name continously.,she gave up and cried sadly as a figure appears near her.

(Kaidan o noboottara doa o akeru dake de,mitsukaru yo aa.)

The scene shows Aylife jumped to the hole that buried Maro,Maro spell Aylife name as she fell into a deep slumber.

(onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no,shiroi hitsugi kara tsuredasu yo ni,tsukisasaru nikushimi wa doramateki na jijoo.)

The scene shows as some Bsorb pulls the white coffin as a raging Aylife running as fast as he can while slashing the Bsorb that are guarding the white coffin.

(Inootte mo kimi wa mada konai,kiete shimau sono mae ni)

The scene shows Maro closing her eyes slowly.

(BGM SOLO)

The scene shows Maro waking up as Aylife carried her bridal style and looking at the sunset together,meanwhile in the background everyone smile together.

(Song ended)

* * *

Chapter 10:Training with Dimension Travelers Powers and An Old Friend Visits!

In another day at Aurora Academy...

Adam was walking while carrying a pile of paper on his hands,he then met Elena who was just passing by,she then helped him as he says thanks as she blushed a little wait a minute...this is the wrong plot sh*t-

* * *

***technical difficulities***

* * *

Ehem...okay here's the right plot...

Aylife was once more trying to woke up his friends with a new tactic that comes up on his mind.

He lead out his phone as he types something in it.

Then all of his friends beep as they woke up and read a message they received from Aylife.

The message read"Its already 7:34 am you're late. "then after finished reading his message they quickly reached their own towel as they started to rushing to the bathroom.

The first one who enters are Jet,who change himself into darkness and pass through all of them.

After taking bath they went through their morning routine about Aylife you know what happen to him...

He walks as Yuri snuggle him with her breast,Wan and Won pulling her right arm meanwhile Cait pulls his left arm,Tamie hugs his legs.

"Why am I even here? " Aylife ask sarcastically as he resist the pain of suffacation,right and left arm almost tear apart and the problem of felling down to the ground.

Scarlet in the meantime tried to find the spot to hugs Aylife but couldn't find one,Luna just look at them as she smile a little bit.

They went to the class as Aylife makes a stop at the infirmary.

He looks through the window to saw Maro has awoke and was talking with the her friends as they laugh together.

Aylife cracked a smile as he continues to entered the class to see Mika smiling happily as soon as she saw Aylife.

" Welcome everyone and today we're going to learn about... " she smirks widely " making a baby,"Mika said as she stare at Aylife and the others girls does the same thing.

"Yes,this is the kind of thing that I have been waiting for! " Firodile said jumping excitedly as they started learning about it.

"First how to start getting the baby is to have a mate for your baby." every girl stare at Aylife.

";Right there this is where you have to had s*x with him or her. "Mika said as she gave Aylife a lustful glare.

" Then the boys will let out their sperm inside a girls v****a. " Mika said as all of the girls are blushing madly.

Firodile had a terrible blood loss because he kept having nosebleed.

X took a glance at April for every minute Mika stop talking.

The other boys are thinking what are Mika talking about.

After the class,Firodile has been escort to the nurse's office and gave some blood for him.

Meanwhile Aylife and the others are walking to the cafeteria as Adam gave an announcement.

" Everyone,Valentine's day is near and you all know what to do,so I wish all of our student in Valentine's Day get their own boyfriend/girlfriend good luck!"Adam said as he fist pumping his hand to the sky and everyone did the same thing.

They enjoy talking down at the same gazebo they always hang out with and laugh together as Firodile and Shade continue to punch each other.

After school Aylife,Firodile, X and April went to the battle field below Adam's office to train on how to control Dimension Travellers power.

"So first thing first X,April you must learn to make magic. " Firodile said as the both of them gave a confused look as he face palmed himself.

"First of Dimension Travellers power is to make magic so you can protect yourself. " Firodile said as they nodded.

"So if Dimension Travellers use magic,why did you use Sword Slasher?" X asked as Aylife started to gave an explanation.

"Its simple,Dimension Travellers uses their Sword Slasher power as their main power,meanwhile magic is our secondary,you see mainly almost all Dimension Travellers uses swords instead of gun,so its very rare to see a Dimension Traveller with a gun. " Aylife explain as they nodded.

"Till now there's no Dimension Travellers uses gun as their weapon but if someone really use a gun as their main power,its a girl. " Firodile said as he gets dirty thought and get punch by Aylife.

"Heck even now,Dimension Travellers who uses gun are called Gun Gearer. " Aylife said as he look at April.

"Hey April since you never tell us your power could you explain?"Aylife asked as April tilted her head.

"Well I can't actually sure what my power is but didn't you say to both of us you're going to teach us use magic! " April said as she jumps excitedly as the three guys smile.

"Sure but don't think this is an easy training,okay first thing first we will teach you how to erase someone memory. " Firodile said as X raises his hand.

"So why are erasing someone memory is important?" X asked as April caught in it as well.

"Okay first,we're Dimension Travellers right?"Aylife said as they nodded.

"Well as Dimension Travellers we need to keep the other people from knowing us,but on one condition."Aylife said as both of them lean closer to hear better.

"You can keep someone memory if you think he/her is precious to you,"Aylife said as they both think.

"So that means you kept Ash Ketchum memory for a farewell gift right? " X said his conclusion.

"Yes and I did it because all Dimension Travellers did it. " Aylife said as he looks at Firodile and look at them back.

"So are you ready for some training!"Aylife shouted as both of them fist pump their hands with Aylife and Firodile.

The first stage is to concentrate on your power to make someone forgot something as for this stage until the last Firodile will be the target.

"Why me you dumbass!"Firodile shouted as Aylife sighed.

"You're the only one who's dumb enough to forgot something. " Aylife said as he complain some more but he ignored it.

The first thing to do is making Firodile mad so Aylife called Shade and ask him to make Firodile mad.

Firodile gladly calm himself until Shade suddenly punch him.

He then punch back as Aylife gave the signal to April and X to release the energy they collected and draw a circle and write ME.

X's drawing was a little low on light as April's shine brighter making all of them close their eyes.

Firodile then get hit by that energy as he suddenly look blank.

"April passed the art of ME congratulations! " Aylife said as strimmer appear before them as she jump happily.

The other magic spell isn't hard for April but X kept getting fail in doing it.

After a few minutes they stop for a while.

"Man I'm beat... " X said as he drink a soda.

"Oh don't worry X you get it in time I know it! " April said smiling as he looks at her for a while and smile as well.

"No good,no good X,you're just not used to using magic are you...? " Firodile said as he appears in the middle of them.

"What do you think,I'm a guy who can change into a robot but couldn't use magic," X said as he finishes his soda.

"Well April is good at it,very much. "Aylife said walking to them.

"She has potential of a magician Dimension Travellers I knew from my old days,"Aylife said as he look at the window.

"He has never been so bad at magic and he's the only Dimension Travellers that doesn't use Sword Slasher and Gun Gearer at all. " Firodile said as they look at both of them.

"So is this guy a friend of yours?" X asked as they nodded.

"He made a new type of Dimension Traveller power that is called,Magic Maker. " Aylife said as they gave looks of surprise.

"So where is he now?"April asked as X flinced and look at Aylife and Firodile who had a sad face on them.

"Hey April,did you remember why are we here?"Aylife asked as April tried to remember.

"Oh,oh you used to tell me once before its because-"April gasped as she remembered what Aylife said in the past.

_"When we were travelling through dimensions our friends disappeared as we entered this dimension and couldn't open a portal to get out,"_past Aylife said as April went back to the present and started sobbing.

"Oh don't worry April I don't care about it,besides you just remember it. "Aylife said as he hugged April while her face is buried in Aylife chest.

After a few minutes she stop crying and look at Aylife.

"You must be lonely all those days with Firodile right? "April said as she stop sobbing and look at the opposite direction.

"That's right we WERE lonely but we're not now."Firodile said as April look at him.

"He's right April they got us,Maro,Oceon,Elena and the others!" X said as he stood up and look at the sky as the faces of their friends appear.

"Yeah. " Aylife said as April stop sobbing as she look at Aylife.

She smile a little bit and look at the three of them.

"So then if we're Dimension Travellers,then its our job to protect our friends and the other dimension right?"April said changing into her usual self as they smile and continued training.

Meanwhile...

On a place with a dimension-like place everywhere was showed as you saw two figure fighting another figure.

"Just give up and die already! " the right figure said it(I'm putting it because I don't want to put some spoilers)has long hair as it threw its sword to the figure but somehow a barrier appeared around it as it deflected the attack.

"That cocky brat think he could escape,"the left figure said as it threw something but the figure summoned another barrier as its barrier destroyed suddenly,it gasped as the other figure appeared in front of it.

From the figure it is wearing an old-looking hood where it smirked and suddenly a portal opened up as it jumped in and disappeared in it.

"Damn it a Dimension Traveller escape our cage! " the right figure said as the left figure put it hands on its shoulder.

"You know where he went so there's no need to catch him back,for now. "it said as the other figure nodded and started looking at the sky,okay maybe the dimension raft on the sky.

"Why did we do this again? " the right figure said as the other one looking at the sky as well and say.

" I don't know but this is what we can do now".

Back to the figure it fell on the roof of Aurora Academy as it look around and saw Rainbow Tree.

"So I'm here..."it said in a cold somehow feminine voice.

"It must mean this is the place where the Bsorb kept attacking but fail...I wonder why...? "it said as it turn around and saw Mika coming through the shadows.

"Well hello there,I never seen you before here. " Mika said as she saw the figure had a hood,it wears a white mage-like clothes and the hood closed its eyes as she can saw only two small eyes coming from the hood.

"I'm sorry for the roof but may I ask you a question?"the figure said.

"Be my guest a figure out of nowhere... " Mika said as the figure took a breath before asking a question...

" Is this Aylife and a red messy haired boy named Firodile live?"It asked as Mika nodded.

" Are they Dimension Travellers?"it asked again as Mika flinced a little bit and look at it.

"Well looks like you knew about them very much may I ask your name?"Mika said as the figure nodded "no".

$I'm sorry but I had to visit him now. " It said before disappearing in a flash of lighthing which gave Tamie a bad feeling from a far distance.

Meanwhile the Dimension Travellers has just went through a lot of training but X can't just use magic.

"So I take it that you gave up on magic?"Aylife said as X nodded in disappoinment.

This is the last stage of becoming a true Dimension Travellers.

They must opened a portal to other dimension.

They nodded and started concertrating on their powers as they started to think to open a portal apart as X failed but April success in doing so but the portal somehow was vacuuming all of them as a flash a lighthing appear and started to got sucked inside as well.

To be continued...

* * *

What happen next shall reveal in my other fanfic in the world of Mobius.

TravellingTime

AYFXA:Hello thanks for waiting and reading till this chapter and I will see you guys in my other fanfic cause I'm feeling a little homesick now.

CCT:Looks like the fixes is done,that concludes my work is done as well,thank you for joining this adventure and for some people re read it,bye bye.


	11. Chapter 11:The Little Mystery

AYFXA:Hello hello and welcome back everyone to Dimension Traveller!I just realize that I've been spelling Traveller wrong XD,well anyway welcome back,for whoever who wants more OCs come here,this is OCs paradise,well and maybe not gotta(not going anywhere) go see ya!

F AYFXA:I'M GONNA BE THE MAIN CHARACTER!

P AYFXA:M-me too...

CCT:I'm just gonna sit here and watch...

* * *

The scene shows a black haired girl sleeping on the bed as the screen slowly moves while looking at her from the toes to the shoulders.

Then she woke up and opened the curtains beside her bed as the light illuminated her eyes as she covers it with her arms.

Then she opened her arms as she look at the window while staring at the outside world.

* * *

(Play a song:The Snow White Princess is)

(BGM SOLO)

The scene shows Aylife in a dark place for some time,then change to a place where he first met Maro there and then she hugged him and they walk together to the school,Aylife smile a little bit and look at the sky.

(Kagami yo kagami yo kagami san)

The scene change to Maro looking at the mirror reflected Aylife figure.

(kai de ichiban iru no wa yamete yo)

The scene change to Aylife looking at the mirror and reflected Dark Aylife,Efilya,Faylie and three other figure.

(Toge no yoo na shisen semaru)

Both of the mirror broken into pieces.

(Yasashii furi shita kanojo ga,suteki na ban motenasatta)

The scene change to a piece of mirror showing Maro was sitting on a table while a lot of food in front of her,beside her is a girl in darkness.

(sotto kuchi ni fukumu to "emi")

Maro took a bite from a leek and felt sick and feel to the ground as the girl smirked evilly,Miku rolled on the ground as the girl laugh evilly.

(usureyuku aa ishi no naka de)

Maro was starting to feel unconcious and started to see Aylife figure.

(Yume o miteru itsuka no otogibanashi)

The scene shows another piece of broken glass showing Maro reading the history of Heroes Dream.

(Toki ga tomaru)

Time froze for a while.

(Onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no ,shiroi hitsugi kara tsuredasu you ni.)

Another piece of broken glass showing Maro in the middle of the room in a white coffin,not moving an inch.

(Tsukisasaru nikushimi wa doramateki na jijoo)

The scene change to a girl smirking and standing in the middle of an army of Bsorb meanwhile on the other side showing Aylife and his friends already in their battle stance.

(Inootte mo kimi wa mada konai)

The scene change to Maro losing her conciousness as she thinks about Aylife.

(BGM SOLO)

The scene change to Aylife and the others started running and battling with the Bsorbs as he slash on,then two and three and held out his hand shouting "Maroooòo".

(Kagami yo kagami yo kagami san)

The scene shows Maro looking at the mirror as the same Aylife figure appears.

(Nekutai makase ya hoho ni aisatsu suru kara,netami o kawarete shimatta.)

The scene shows Maro hugging Aylife the her friend and then the others,in the darkness a figure with its fist clenched as it runs to the opposite direction.

(nanatsu no kobito wa iru kedo o,tasukeru soburi shiran pun ne,sotto kubi o tsukamere"emi")

The scene change to 7 people with a lot of Bsorbs near them as they smirked/smile as Aylife went to his ultimate form and fight them.

(Hitotsubu no oo namida sae mo nuguenakute,kokyuu mo mama naranai shikai useta)

Maro was still in the white coffin as tears escape from her closed eyes,then darkness entered her mind as she thinks about Aylife once more.

(Kiesou da kara hayaku kakete hoshii no,wake wa kikanaide kotaerarenai)

Then the scene change to Aylife fighting with all he got while hack and slashing many Bsorb while running.

(nozomanai nikumare wa fukai ai no jijoo,moo sugu de inaku naru no ka na)

The scene shows Aylife reached the end of the line as the girls smirked and surprised Aylife.

(BGM SOLO)

Aylife release his swords as the girl smile a little sad and taunt Aylife to kill her but he didn't answer,as Maro saw Aylife at the door and smile a little as Aylife suddenly hugged the girl,as she cry in his chest,Maro saw this and her heart is broking.

(togireteku inochi no oto)

Maro look at herself as the white coffin started to digging underground.

(Doku ringo o shokushita shoojo no yo ni,nemuri ni tsuku)

Maro cried sadly as her thoughts about Aylife disappeared,she closed her eyes as she accept her fate.

(Onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no,mune ko naka no koe todokimasu ka)

The scene change to Maro in a dark place as she calls Aylife name continously.,she gave up and cried sadly as a figure appears near her.

(Kaidan o noboottara doa o akeru dake de,mitsukaru yo aa.)

The scene shows Aylife jumped to the hole that buried Maro,Maro spell Aylife name as she fell into a deep slumber.

(onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no,shiroi hitsugi kara tsuredasu yo ni,tsukisasaru nikushimi wa doramateki na jijoo.)

The scene shows as some Bsorb pulls the white coffin as a raging Aylife running as fast as he can while slashing the Bsorb that are guarding the white coffin.

(Inootte mo kimi wa mada konai,kiete shimau sono mae ni)

The scene shows Maro closing her eyes slowly.

(BGM SOLO)

The scene shows Mado waking up as Aylife carried her bridal style and looking at the sunset together,meanwhile in the background everyone smile together.

(Song ended)

* * *

Chapter 11:The Love At First Sight and The Little Child

The same black haired girl walk through the hallway,as some male student stare at her pervertedly,she glare daggers at everyone as some of them fainted.

She enters her class and sits down on her seat,on her left she could see a purple haired girl entering the class.

As she puts her bag down and went straight ahead to her friends.

Kiara clicked her tongue as she saw the girl chat with her friends,she averted her face to her right.

Which she can see a yellow haired boy who is cleaning a flame thrower,as she could remember he transfer into this school a few days ago...

She then turned his gaze to in front of her,to see a silver haired boy,he is currently talking with The Pervert/Firodile who was babbling about something but she can't hear it.

Then Mika The Teacher enters the class as the school bell rang and Adam waltz in the class in the nick of time before sitting on his seat,she can heard from a girl giggles at his action as she pays attention to class.

The end of the class...

She says "thank you" to Mika as she leaves and some student start talking with their own friend.

Meanwhile Kiara is paying her attention to one conversation...

Adam stretched his arm as he goes to a blue haired boy who is packing his things up.

" Hey Aylife , today's my day off so if you want me I'll be at the mall. " he said as the blue haired boy just nodded as he finished packs his thing and stood up as the both of them exited the class.

Kiara thinks for a moment , " A mall huh... maybe it's a good way to kill some time for today. " she mumbled to herself as she stood up and left the class as well.

At the mall...

She was wearing the same clothes as before , with a purse beside her , she was walking , alone.

She then saw Adam and a girl that she may recalled Elena.

" The both of them is seem like on a date... " Kiara guessed as she walks through them.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Adam was walking through the hallway , while whistling , he then bumped into Elena who was blushing when she saw her face._

_" Oh hi Elena! I've been looking for you! " Adam smiled while talking as she turns around to hide her blush._

_" Oh hi Adam... why are you looking for me...? " she said shyly while moving her hips to left and right._

_" I was wondering if you're... free today? " Adam asked as she blushes some more and start to sweating._

_" Y-Yes why? " she said shyly as he thought that-_

_" Would you go on a date with me? " Adam said while staring at her eyes,his knee touch the ground making a pose like asking for marrying not a date [sigh]._

_" Wha-Y-Y-Yes! " she said nervously as Adam stood up and celebrate , she sigh at his actions and made a glad face._

* * *

Kiara then shakes her head as she saw a little boy , crying in a corner , she passed through the crying child as she saw bumped into X.

Her eyes were glued to his bright yellow eyes , she was slightly blushing from looking at his face as there is only one thing in her mind [Love...].

She then follows X movement as he stops at the crying child.

" What's wrong little guy ? " X asked as the little girl stops crying.

" I[sob] lost my oniichan... wahhhh " the little girl starts crying again as X tries to calm her down.

Kiara watches his action from the same spot as before.

" Hey don't worry , so how did he look like? " he asked as the girl look at X with her light yellow eyes , her face is covered by the light red hood she had.

" He has short silver hair[sniffle] , and bright yellow eyes , I...I...I separated with him a few years ago wahhh " she cries again as X tries to calm her down.

X didn't realize about this but the "oniichan" she was describing actually imitates X's appearances.

" There there , " he pats the little girl's head , " You know I used to have a little sister too. " a flash of memories passes through X's mind.

" Y-You do? "

" Yeah...even though I can't remember how she is I get a good feeling that she is looking for me too... " he said sadly as the hooded girl stood up.

" I-I-I lost my family... " she said as she hugs X while crying on his chest.

Kiara watch the whole scene quietly as X look at the little girl.

" Hey how about I took you around the carnival? " X said try to cheer her up.

" B- But I don't have any money... " she looks down.

" Hey don't worry I got some , come on let's go and have some fun! " X said as he pulls her arm.

Kiara look at the whole scene as she can saw some silver hair coming out of the girl's hood.

She then decides to follow them to see how X can cheer her up.

At a fun fair...

X and the little girl can be seen as they but a cotton candy , which the little hooded girl gladly eats it meanwhile X looks at her , smiling.

They then goes inside a haunted house , which somehow scared the little girl as she hugs X all the way in until out.

They then rides the roller coaster , with Kiara who was sitting behind them as they both smiled , the rides starts to go up , then down as Kiara scream loudly while X and the little girl enjoy the ride.

They then plays the bumper car as X hit the little girl's , they both smiled and laughing together as the scene shows the two sitting on a bench while eating an ice cream.

" Wow today was sooo much fun! " the girl said while putting her hands on the sky.

" You're right! It has been so long since I came to a carnival... " X said as a flash of memories comes to his mind.

* * *

_The scene shows a younger X in his childhood days , there were a girl as high as him , but her face is blurry to X's vision._

_They were doing things like before until an explosion can be heard..._

* * *

X screamed while holding his head , making the little girl look at him with worried eyes.

" Wha-What's wrong? " the girl said worried as she tries to gain X's attention but didn't.

Kiara watch from afar as she look at the silver haired love with worried eyes as well.

She was running to them until a portal opened up and a group of monster with weird armor appear about 20 of them from the portal.

The little girl saw them(through the hood) as well and shouted " Bsorb!".

X look at the little girl in curiously as she took a double-edged black axe out of nowhere and then stood in front of him.

Kiara meanwhile charged up an Aura Sphere as she threw at the group of monsters , but they easily deflected it as it exploded in mid-air.

**"Hahahaha young girl do you know that your power are no match for us!? " the Bsorb said , he's a little different from other Bsorb.**

" You must be T7 Bsorbs! " the little girl said as she grips her axe tighter.

_**T7 Bsorb:Or I call Too Lucky(7) Bsorb,they used to have pure luck on deflecting and parrying enemies attacks,but if they lost their focus on what are they battling , it is a one hit death strike.**_

" Bsorbs? What a weird name for a group of monsters... " she said cooly as one of the Bsorb attacks her , but she parried quickly using Iron Tail(her tail is a Pikachu's tail).

" **A human with stupid powers? Just great...** " one of the T7 Bsorb said annoyed as the other 19 Bsorb head to the screaming X as the little girl grips it weapons again.

" You...won't...touch...her! " X said as his hands turns into steel arms(as usual) , then he slice and dice 5 Bsorb who was caught off guard meanwhile the others rather dodged or parried his attack.

**" A Dimension Traveller? Here! " one of the Bsorb said as the little girl gasp at the word "Dimension Traveller ".**

Meanwhile Kiara used Force Palm on the T7 Bsorb who was fighting her then disappeared right after using the move , she raise an eyebrow as she heard the word "Dimension Traveller".

"Initiate TPXAWZ1124200 Battle Mode! " X said as an armor appear on the sky and start combining with him.

The armor colour are white and slightly black,his eyes turns from yellow to a glimpse of code showing many 0 and 1 moving at a high speed,his steel wings then combined with a long sharp metal then it changed to jet wings as his foot was covered in black and slightly white futuristic boots ,his face is covered in a robotic mask.

The smoke disappear as X's eyes were focused on the remaining T7 Bsorb , they were already in a battle stance as the two girls just stood beside him.

" I don't know who they're but I won't let them do anything to you! " Kiara said as he just kept his eyes glued to the Bsorbs.

_" Who is he? He sort of like oniichan..."_ the girl thought as she stares at the eyes that was only glued to the enemies.

" ENEMIES DETECTED EXTERMINATE THEM. "TPXAWZ1124200 voice cried out as X moves his body to the remaining 14 T7 Bsorb.

* * *

BATTLE BEGINS

X/TPXAWZ1124200 moves at a breakneck speed as the T7 Bsorb luckily dodged them as he flies to the air and make a loop before stabbing one of the Bsorb from behind.

The little girl then jumps in the air while the Bsorbs are distracted by X as she cuts one of the Bsorb into half.

Kiara meanwhile charged up Fusion Flare as she blows up about 9 T7 Bsorb to ashes , and also leaving a crater which is gonna make a trouble sooner or later...

There is only three more Bsorb , two of them are panicking meanwhile one of them is staying focused.

**" What're we gonna do?! " one of the panic one said.**

**" We're gonna dieeeee! " the other said.**

**" SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! " the both of them stopped , "As long as we stay focus luck is on our side! " the brave one said as the both of them look at each other and then stood beside the brave one.**

**" You're right luck IS our power! " the one said as he and the other two stares at the trio.**

" Finish them off... " Kiara said annoyed as X changed his steel arms into a V shaped gun while charging up a beam of laser before shooting at the three of them , leaving nothing behind.

BATTLE ENDED

* * *

The armor starts to disappear as it shows a tired X , who is looking at the little girl who was about to leave.

" W-Where are you going? I-I thought we're gonna find your brother...? " X said panting while saying those words.

She then open a portal with her bare hand , which surprised X , "You're a...Dimension Traveller too?! ".

" Yes...and I've already found my brother... " she said while looking at the portal not facing towards X and Kiara.

" Whe-Where is he? " X said looking around to find no one around as she enters the portal and the portal slowly starts to close up.

She slowly turns around revealing her cute face while saying , " **It is you X... "** the portal close up as X has widen eyes as he tries to collects every piece of information.

_" She is my little sister ? " _X thought.

To be continued...

* * *

TravellingTime

AYFXA The CopyCat:Aren't you satisfied...

Le Creator:I told you it was supposed to be named Adam's Day Off!

FoxxNett:Adam is not so great...despise that he has no story.

AYFXA The CopyCat:Actually he has-

Le Creator:No spoilers!

F AYFXA:This is the return Offffffff...

P AYFXA:Nobody is returning actually...

UltiAlex:*comes in with neko ears*AY-Kun! How do I look?

AYFXA The CopyCat:Kawaii desu~

DarkLight777:This is how you communicate with each other through one fanfic?

Gage:Yes , its kinda fun being here.

Inner-Moka:Comes from a new guy...

Firodile:You're rude woman show some respect!

Inner-Moka:Know your place!*kicks Firodile in the face*.

Dax:It's been sometime since we been here...

Lex:Yeah and more girl OCs too!

Kaito:Who're you?

X:I'm a robot.

Nao:*stares at Aylife*

Aylife:*stares back*

April:Hello readers this is April Sparkle reporting for duty! Arigato for reading this chapter and please review!Favourite and Follow if you like it!

AYFXA The CopyCat:Oh yeah tomorrow's your birthday right FoxxNett?

FoxxNett:Yeah? Why?

Le Creator:Really? Well it looks like someone's having a birthday!

DarkLight777:Birthday huh?

Gage:Mine is still far away.

CCT:Yeah we know that.

AYFXA The CopyCat:By the way this is the end of today's Time and for readers whose date is now 8 August 2015 please say happy birthday for FoxxNett!.

FoxxNett:Hehe I don't know what to say for your kindness my friend.

AYFXA The CopyCat:Everything for a friend! So readers I'll see you in the next chapter!

Le Creator:CIAOOOO

FoxxNett:Matane~

**UltiAlex:Jyaanee~**

**Gage:See ya.**

**DarkLight777:I'm DarkLight777 reporting from umm somewhere signing off!**


	12. Chapter 12:The True Form

AYFXA The CopyCat:Hey there and welcome back to my fanficccc.

F AYFXA:WYY?!

P AYFXA:I hate loud noise...

CCT:*sigh*Read this chapter , like it and see you in TravellingTime...

DarkLight777:I'm feeling something...good coming.

UltiAlex:Me too!

* * *

The scene shows some new type Bsorbs are running away from two figures.

**" Abandon ship these humans are too strong! " **the leader said as he opens a portal to another dimension.

" Monsters that kills the villagers... shall not be spared! " a trace of white hair can be seen as it chase the Bsorbs who is escaping.

" Mizuki wait! " a girl who is cutting a Bsorb body to pieces using a scissor yelled as she follows her sister.

* * *

On another dimension...

As before the scene shows another new type Bsorb was running away as well from two figures who was chasing after them.

**" This battle on our side is not proceeding well , every quick escape as quickly as you can! "** the leader of the Bsorb said as he opens a portal and started jumping into it.

" Oh no you don't! " a trace of white blonde hair can be seen as it hovers to the portal quickly.

" Lica wait! " a girl said as she shots some Bsorbs out of their misery and gave chase after her sister.

* * *

The scene shows both sides as both of them jumped into the portal only to found themself at an entrance of Aurora Academy.

* * *

(Play a song:The Snow White Princess is)

(BGM SOLO)

The scene shows Aylife in a dark place for some time,then change to a place where he first met Maro there and then she hugged him and they walk together to the school,Aylife smile a little bit and look at the sky.

(Kagami yo kagami yo kagami san)

The scene change to Maro looking at the mirror reflected Aylife figure.

(kai de ichiban iru no wa yamete yo)

The scene change to Aylife looking at the mirror and reflected Dark Aylife,Efilya,Faylie and three other figure.

(Toge no yoo na shisen semaru)

Both of the mirror broken into pieces.

(Yasashii furi shita kanojo ga,suteki na ban motenasatta)

The scene change to a piece of mirror showing Maro was sitting on a table while a lot of food in front of her,beside her is a girl in darkness.

(sotto kuchi ni fukumu to "emi")

Maro took a bite from a leek and felt sick and feel to the ground as the girl smirked evilly,Miku rolled on the ground as the girl laugh evilly.

(usureyuku aa ishi no naka de)

Maro was starting to feel unconcious and started to see Aylife figure.

(Yume o miteru itsuka no otogibanashi)

The scene shows another piece of broken glass showing Maro reading the history of Heroes Dream.

(Toki ga tomaru)

Time froze for a while.

(Onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no ,shiroi hitsugi kara tsuredasu you ni.)

Another piece of broken glass showing Maro in the middle of the room in a white coffin,not moving an inch.

(Tsukisasaru nikushimi wa doramateki na jijoo)

The scene change to a girl smirking and standing in the middle of an army of Bsorb meanwhile on the other side showing Aylife and his friends already in their battle stance.

(Inootte mo kimi wa mada konai)

The scene change to Maro losing her conciousness as she thinks about Aylife.

(BGM SOLO)

The scene change to Aylife and the others started running and battling with the Bsorbs as he slash on,then two and three and held out his hand shouting "Maroooòo".

(Kagami yo kagami yo kagami san)

The scene shows Maro looking at the mirror as the same Aylife figure appears.

(Nekutai makase ya hoho ni aisatsu suru kara,netami o kawarete shimatta.)

The scene shows Maro hugging Aylife the her friend and then the others,in the darkness a figure with its fist clenched as it runs to the opposite direction.

(nanatsu no kobito wa iru kedo o,tasukeru soburi shiran pun ne,sotto kubi o tsukamere"emi")

The scene change to 7 people with a lot of Bsorbs near them as they smirked/smile as Aylife went to his ultimate form and fight them.

(Hitotsubu no oo namida sae mo nuguenakute,kokyuu mo mama naranai shikai useta)

Maro was still in the white coffin as tears escape from her closed eyes,then darkness entered her mind as she thinks about Aylife once more.

(Kiesou da kara hayaku kakete hoshii no,wake wa kikanaide kotaerarenai)

Then the scene change to Aylife fighting with all he got while hack and slashing many Bsorb while running.

(nozomanai nikumare wa fukai ai no jijoo,moo sugu de inaku naru no ka na)

The scene shows Aylife reached the end of the line as the girls smirked and surprised Aylife.

(BGM SOLO)

Aylife release his swords as the girl smile a little sad and taunt Aylife to kill her but he didn't answer,as Maro saw Aylife at the door and smile a little as Aylife suddenly hugged the girl,as she cry in his chest,Maro saw this and her heart is broking.

(togireteku inochi no oto)

Maro look at herself as the white coffin started to digging underground.

(Doku ringo o shokushita shoojo no yo ni,nemuri ni tsuku)

Maro cried sadly as her thoughts about Aylife disappeared,she closed her eyes as she accept her fate.

(Onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no,mune ko naka no koe todokimasu ka)

The scene change to Maro in a dark place as she calls Aylife name continously.,she gave up and cried sadly as a figure appears near her.

(Kaidan o noboottara doa o akeru dake de,mitsukaru yo aa.)

The scene shows Aylife jumped to the hole that buried Maro,Maro spell Aylife name as she fell into a deep slumber.

(onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no,shiroi hitsugi kara tsuredasu yo ni,tsukisasaru nikushimi wa doramateki na jijoo.)

The scene shows as some Bsorb pulls the white coffin as a raging Aylife running as fast as he can while slashing the Bsorb that are guarding the white coffin.

(Inootte mo kimi wa mada konai,kiete shimau sono mae ni)

The scene shows Maro closing her eyes slowly.

(BGM SOLO)

The scene shows Maro waking up as Aylife carried her bridal style and looking at the sunset together,meanwhile in the background everyone smile together.

(Song ended)

* * *

Chapter 12:The Duos Duos And The True Form

The scene shows Firodile who his hands are both on the back of his neck and Adam babbling to each other while walking through the hallway.

Then Firodile look at the window which is just at the side of the hallway as he saw a familiar face he then jaw drop.

" What are you looking at Firodile? " Adam said as he looks at his direction to see four girls standing on the entrance of Aurora Academy.

One of them has a long, white hair that reaches just below her knee's and slitted crimson eyes, she wears a two kinds of combat skirt, one is a white combat skirt with black linings on it which is her normal wear, the second is a black color with white linings on it with a collar.

Then Adam tilted his head to another girl.

She has a long, twin-tailed black hair with a creepy violet eyes that really matches, she wears a black shorts with white linings on it, a black cloak that also has a white linings and a white t-shirt beneath her cloak.

He shivers at the sight of the creepy violet eyes as he look at the third one.

The tall one has white blonde hair, she has a long hair that was tied up into a low pony tail , she also have azure blue eyes.

Adam seems fine with that one then he look at the last girl.

The last one had a stoic expression on her , as before she's similiar to the third one.

" W-Why are they h-here... ? " Firodile said while his jaw still drop as Adam look at him.

" You know those girls? " Adam asked as he opens the window and held his head out of the window.

" HEY! " Adam shouted , gaining all of the confused girls attention , " DO YOU KNOW FIRODILE HERE?! " he shouted again as all of them had a flash of memories pass through them , showing Firodile at a certain time and places.

Mizuki and Angelica only had one word in their mind... "_ Firodile! "_ they think as they start running to the entrance of the school and goes to where the Adam and Firodile was as he panics and stood there , frozen like a statue.

" Hey Firodile do you know these two? " the duo are panting while having a smile(except Mizuki who is emotionless) on their face then it turned into an angry expression as Firodile starts running while they throw/shoot daggers/bullets at him.

He quickly dodged while running and say , " I'M SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYEEE! ".

The scene change to Thicker walking in the middle of the school as he tripped , face first then cursed to the ground.

The scene changed back to Firodile who was kneeling down while apologizing to both of them while Angelica looks away with a slight blush on her face while Mizuki reads a book on her hand while looking away as well.

Angel and Akki are there as well as Aylife , Maro , X , April , Adam and the others as well.

" What's all the ruckus? " Mika said coming to the group of friends as she saw the four newcomers , " Who are they? ".

" These are Angel and Angelica from a dimension called Hyperdimension Neptunia and the other two are Hakuryuu Mizuki and her sister Akki from Grand Gaia. " Aylife said as he pointed on each one of them.

" I'm really sorry really! " Firodile said as X sweat drops at his action.

" It's not gonna work. " they both said in unison as he felt his heart break.

" Hi there Angel! Akki! Nice to meet you! " April said while shaking both of their hands furiously with the both of them , after shaking their hands they both were left shaking up and down.

" H-H-H-Hi " the both said while shaking.

" So how did you girls ended up here? " X asked.

" We were chasing some monster who were disturbing our peace in our world. " the both duos said in unison and then look at each other.

" You were fighting some monster as well? " the both side said making it look like they were staring at a mirror.

" Could you describe us on how did they look like? " Adam asked as they tells exactly the same appearance.

" I'm guessing those monster must be Bsorbs right? " Maro said while looking at Aylife who just nods and starts walking away to search for them.

" So Firodile how are you going to explain for yourself? " Angelica asked still looking away.

He raised his head up , " For a second actually... I don't know how... " he scratch his head while looking at another direction.

" Baka... " Mizuki said without any emotion on her face while her eyes were glued to the book while saying that.

" Hey! I'm not idiot! " he said while stomping his feet to the ground.

Adam sigh, " These days... people just kept coming just for more fun... "

" That's my line. " Mika said surprising Adam as he sigh again and then look at his phone.

" Nee nee Mizuki why you always read a book while standing? " April ask while looking at her.

" It's a hobby. " she said coldly , her eyes glued to the book.

Firodile stood up and follows Aylife who was already gone.

" According to my dia- ehem phone , the Bsorb are somewhere near the girl's dorm , " his phone then beeped again.

" That's strange... the Bsorb are also inside... MY OFFICE! " Adam said while running to the direction in front of them.

" Where should we headed now? " X asked , confused on insist on following Aylife and Firodile or Adam which his office is being invaded by Bsorb.

The four newcomers quickly goes to Firodile's direction as April jumped happily while she and Elena goes to Adam's aid.

" I hate it when the narrator never gives us some action time... " Shade said while looking at the sky.

" It is not our arc yet Shade we'll just have to wait for it... I guess. " Flamer said while Thicker nods.

* * *

The girl's dorm...

**" This is gold mine captain! We stumble upon a gold mine! " a Bsorb said cheerfully while doing a victory dance.**

**" Shh I know but we need to keep our voice low. " another one said while continue peeking on the window.**

The scene shows some girl with towels covering their clothes , even Oceon were there.

**" This is a great way to relax despite our loss by two girls. " the Bsorb from said while looking at the Bsorb while smiled with the other Bsorb who look almost exactly like a pirate.**

**It laugh loudly , " You're right my friend! " he drinks a beer on his hand , " These mates need some rest after all. " he said as suddenly someone feel down from the roof in the middle of all Bsorb.**

" Damn it , how did Emma caught me this time? " he said while rubbing his head as he just realize about all of the monster around him.

The boy has light brown hair with a chocolate dark eyes , he wears a green sweater with a white t-shirt covering it and he wears a dark blue jeans which is not visible to the darkness.

" Who are you guys? Hey if you're peeking I wanna join as well! " he said as he quickly ran to the peeking Bsorb's window and start drooling seeing the scene.

**" Should we exterminate this human captain/commander? " a Bsorb said , a sword on his left hand and a gun in his right.**

**" Just let him be , the human doesn't cause any harm on us. "**

**" Yeah but this boy may contains some good lunch for us. "**

The boy heard what the Bsorb said and froze on the spot.

**" And he can always keep our supply on a top-notch state.**

"_ Are they going to kill me? I don't wanna die! "_ he thought before slowly runs away only to be found a sword at his chest.

He look up to see his killer... Aylife.

" If you don't want to die then accept the Offering Of The Sword. " Aylife said coldly.

" Off-Offering? " he said as Aylife release the sword , making the sword and the boy fell to the ground.

His eyes slowly closed up as he can see a red haired boy goes to his killer side.

* * *

_" Wh...Where am I? " he stood up only to see darkness around him._

_" **It's a pleasure to meet you boy.**** "** Synix voice cried out as she appears in front of him._

_" Wh-Who are you? " _

_" I'm a soul which is reincarnated and chosen to be a Sword Slasher for Master Aylife... "_

_" Aylife... so that's the guy name right...? "_

_" Yes... I am here to offer you a second chance- "_

_" To live?! "_

_" Correct , but not as a human. " he raised an eyebrow , " But as a Slaness/Sword Slasher... "_

_He then remembered what Aylife just said ,**" Accept the Offering Of The Sword ".**_

_" If I accept the offer... am I still alive...? "_

_She nods as she raise her hand for a handshake._

_He stood there in silence for a while like 2-3 minutes before finally shake hands with her._

_She then disappear , and then darkness covers his whole body as it carries him to the living world._

* * *

As Aylife and Firodile were fighting Pirte and Tacti Bsorb as black sword fell from the sky , making a strong gust of wind blew away around them.

**Pirte Bsorb: A Bsorb that totally looks like a pirate and uses Creator's Cannon as its own power.**

**Tacti Bsorb: A tactician Bsorb which fight using their mind to command other Bsorb and uses Eagle Eye as their own power.**

Aylife took the sword as dark aura surrounds the sword , " From a gold and silver to darkness huh? " he said while took out the sword from the ground and points at the Bsorbs.

"_ Huh? Hey I'm alive! "_ the boy's voice cried out as Aylife smirk which gives Firodile some chills.

Then Mizuki and Angelica(In HDD Form) comes as Mizuki had Bloodlust(a double-headed scythe) on her hands and Angelica with her dual pistol.

BATTLE BEGINS

Mizuki shot at the Bsorb with high speed , they couldn't keep up with them and ended up getting slashed to pieces.

Angelica in the meanwhile were shooting at the Bsorb from a distance as one by one slowly disappears into a pile of dust.

As the duo captain overpowered Aylife and Firodile with their powerful cannon and accurate accuracy , Firodile and Aylife looked at each other.

" Aylife do it. " he said while readied himself in a cross pose , asking Aylife to kill him.

Aylife without a word and expression quickly stab Firodile in the heart , who screamed in pain gaining the two attention.

Then the others come with surprised look on their face except Adam who knew what's happening.

" Aylife what are you doing?! " Maro said while he look at her for a while then at Firodile.

" Don't worry , you know about that right? " he nods and then cuts Firodile in half.

Everyone gasp at his action as a red ball appears on top of Firodile as Aylife took it and then put it on his chest as it absorbs into him.

His hair then slightly turns red as his right eye turns into red as ruby , half of his clothes turns from blue to red which makes a scary scene , he then summons a giant sword on top of his head that resembles Firodile's as he grabs it and put it on his shoulder.

" **This is the true me. "**

To be continued...

* * *

TravellingTime

AYFXA The CopyCat:Finally I got it!

FoxxNett:Got what?

AYFXA The CopyCat:My phone back...

Le Creator:*sweats drop*Okay... by the way Kai how's ya feeling?

Kai:I'm sure a little bit fine since you made the season two of Kamen Rider XT.

Gage:I guess this is LC's OC?

F AYFXA:Yeah that Lex guy a pervert , Dax a silent cold , Kaito a rich but clueless on what he was doing , Shinzo just fight with every combo and Nao is just a loner.

Nao:I'm not.

Aylife:You are.

UltiAlex:Guys! Stop fighting!

DarkLight777:How many chaos has occured in this studio?

AYFXA The CopyCat:Multiple times.

Pikachu:Pika pika!

Inner-Moka:*gasp*Pikachu!*hugs*it's been so long!

Pikachu:*smiles happily*

Dax:That creature is pretty-

Lex:Yellow I would say.

P AYFXA:Hello everyone... oh the OCs are here...!

CCT:You mean the humans are here.

Firodile:Shut up cat.

CCT:[slashes Firodile's face with his claws]

X:I'm pretty sure chaos will descent again...

April:Yay~! More fun!

Mizuki:[ignores the commotion]

Angelica:This girl is pretty quiet...

Akki:MIZUKI![hugs Mizuki]NO ONE CAN TOUCH HER!

Le Creator:She reminded me of my Yuno yandere girlfriend-

Le Creator's girlfriend:*smiled mischieviously*You called~¿

AYFXA The CopyCat:CRAP THE YANDERE'S HERE , READERS I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE!

FoxxNett:MATANE!

Le Creator:CIAOOOOOOO!

**UltiAlex:JYAANEE~**

**Gage:See ya.**

**DarkLight777:Come on everyone she's just a yandere what would happ-**

L. C. Girlfriend:*smirk evilly*

DarkLight777:On second thought*quickly follows everyone*.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Pikachu:Pika?

CCT:I know we're the only animals in this studio.


	13. Chapter 13:April's Twin Big Sister!

AYFXA The CopyCat:Hey there and welcome back , this is the new chappie for you readers out there who are interested in this story and I would like to say thanks for reading until here and I'll see you in TravellingTime!

* * *

(Plays a song Depression of Cybernetics)

(BGM SOLO)

The scene shows Aurora Academy , destroyed as some meteor falls from the sky as the scene let's out the main DT words on the screen as it shows Elena and Maro were running for a while then they rested at a spot where no one else was there.

( yoku no mama kurikaeshi shinka shita sono miyako )

Elena and Maro look at each other for a while before some voices can be heard from a distance.

(marude tsumiagerareta tsumiki no you ni kuzuresou)

The two look from the side of the destroyed school as they saw a search party of Bsorb.

(arasoi ga omocha o umidashite )

One of the Bsorb saw the two and pointed at them.

(omocha ga mata araoi o unde mugen RUUPU)

Then both of them gasped as they runs away while the search party gave chase.

( sakihokoru hana, fumitsukerarete )

The scene changed to Aylife who is having a hard time a horde of Bsorb.

(kareyuku sugata sae kage ni umoreta)

Then one of the Bsorb charged to him as he slashed it into half and then collapsed to the ground.

(" tasukete kudasai" to ishi no motsu miyako wa koe o age)

He chuckled on the ground before the scene changed back to the duo who escaped the search party.

(kizuite kudasai, hayai uchi ni)

The duo met a Dre Bsorb accidentally as both of them screamed.

(yoku no mama kurikaeshi shinka shita sono miyako)

The scene shows Firodile who was in a situation like before.

( han'ei ga daraku e no michi naraba)

He hacked and slashed some Bsorb before stabbing his giant sword to the ground.

(ashita mo shizuka ni mata hametsu e to mukau)

He then let out a war cry that echoes through the destroyed school.

(tasukete kudasai" to ishi no motsu miyako wa koe o age)

Shade was fighting some Bsorb while Walter and Rob supports him from behind.

(kizuite kudasai, hayai uchi ni)

Then Flamer joins in as he saw Thicker got cut in half as he quickly goes to his friend/rival.

(BGM SOLO)

Thicker said a few words while coughing up blood , Flamer saw his friend dying in front of him as suddenly he stop moving and slowly turned into a small sapling , he took it and then his body was burning intensely as he heads to the battle.

Flamer and Shade battles in a sync as they show of their strength in front of the Bsorbs.

( arasoi ga omocha o umidashite)

X was hovering on the air while holding a dead April in his arms.

(omocha ga mata araoi o unde mugen RUUPU)

He then lands on the ground and laid April's body onto a dead tree , a drop of water fell on April's face as X walks away.

(sakihokoru hana, fumitsukerarete)

X then turns his arms into the usual steel blades and glare at the Bsorbs who were standing around.

(kareyuku sugata sae kage ni umoreta)

He then shot to them as he quickly slash every Bsorb in a high speed while screaming loudly.

( "tasukete kudasai" to ishi no motsu miyako wa koe o age)

Yuri was trying her best to help Jet , who is fighting while panting heavily.

(kizuite kudasai, hayai uchi ni)

On the background shows the others who were injured as Mika and Adam were protecting them.

( aishitai nante omoenai no nara sore de mo ii)

Adam clicked his tongue before letting out his phone and start tapping on it.

( semete mayotte kudasai, hayai uchi ni)

Mika was suddenly attacked from behind leaving Adam the only one there.

(hai ga furu sono mae ni)

The scene shows the meteor entering the surface and their destination is the destroyed Aurora Academy.

(BGM SOLO)

The meteor seems to be getting closer as Adam is the only one who was still alive , he sigh and looks around to see all types of Bsorb heading to his position as he smirk and look at the closing meteor.

(arasoi ga omocha o umidashite...)

He smiled for a moment then pressed a button on his phone as a faint of light appear.

(Song Ended)

* * *

Chapter 13:April's Twin Big Sister?!

**"ThIs iS tHe ReAl mE. " **his voice was mixed while saying that.

"_What is he talking about? "_ Maro thought while looking at Firodile's body as she tried her best to not vomit.

**"It is you...Aylife Fueko The Bsorb Traveller..." the Tacti Bsorb said while he and the Pirte Bsorb readied their weapon with a serious expression on their face.**

"So you have heard of me? " Aylife asked , his voice is now not mixed as Firodile's voice is no longer can be heard.

" Where did Firodile go? " Mizuki asked emotionless while looking at the new Aylife.

" No... the real question is who're you? " Kiara said appearing from the shadow of the corner.

" I am Aylife Fueko the **FIRST **half Dimension Traveller and a Bsorb in the history. " he said as X and April look at him and then look at the two remaining Bsorbs.

**Tacti Bsorb sigh , " He is-. " Pirte Bsorb shut his mouth, " Never mate, never told our enemies about our queen. "**

Everyone raised their eyebrow, some of them glare daggers , " Queen? "

" What happen here? " Efilya said appearing out of nowhere with Osidian behind her.

They are here because of -coughplotcoughdevicecough-(figure that word inside haha!)

" We were revealing my true identity[clears throat]I'm the- " he was silent up when the Pirte Bsorb shot a cannon ball at him.

Which made a lot of noise as he cuts the giant cannon ball in half , with Firodile's Sword Slasher , Tracroco.

" T-That's Firodile's sword! " Angelica said as she points at the giant weapon.

" I just say that this is the true me. " Aylife said as the cannon shot again and he slashed it with another sword on his hand as he , at a speed of light cuts the giant ball into million of pieces.

" Fueko? Isn't that...! " Mika mumbled to herself as she remembers something and was about to ask Aylife but he disappeared in a flash.

EARLY BATTLE BEGINS AND IT WILL END IN A FLASH BELIEVE ME

Aylife appeared behind the both of them as they were caught by surprise as he slashed both of them with Tracroco.

WHAT DID I JUST SAY

He then landed on the ground and kneed on the side of Firodile's body , he then pulled out the same light again and then it re-enters his body.

His wounds and half cut body were now disappearing and then reappearing on his body.

After a few minutes pass as Firodile start coughing and Angelica was kneeling to his side.

" A... Angelica? " Firodile muttured as she squeals " FIRODILE! " and then hugs him tightly.

Mizuki without any emotion watch ths scene as he slowly recovers and everyone sigh in relief.

Except for one...hey guess it out I'm not gonna tell ya guys/gals.

* * *

The next day...

Everyone was as usual... in class until someone said "THE TWIN BEAUTY QUEEN" some student in class 1-S began to mutters to each other as our heroes raise and eyebrow... well except Firodile.

He's the only one who know what that means and he was excited about it, despite being a pervert he is.

Adam and Mika entered the class, Adam had a little smile on his face except Mika who has a smirk on her face.

" Class today we have TWO classmate. " Mika said as Adam gestured his left hand while looking at his phone on his right hand as the new classmate enters the class.

Two girls enters the class as all of the male students stood up and make a "O_O" face showing that they are really excited.

One of them has bright long pink hair that goes down to her knees , she has a sparkling blue ocean eyes , her face has a little mole beside her left side of the mouth which makes her look cute , she wears a purple shirt which has a heart symbol between her revealing breast and a short skirt.

Firodile was having a nosebleed in the process at looking at the girl.

Meanwhile the other one has a deep long purple hair as same as before the hair goes down to her knees , she has sparkling red eyes that makes a difference between the other one , she also have a mole beside her mouth but it's on her right side , she wears a pink shirt which has the same heart symbol like before between her revealed breast and wears a short skirt similiar to the other one.

" Ohayo minna! I'm Rina Sparkle and this is my twin Aria Sparkle! "

" Ohayo minna! " they greeted as stars was twinkling as they winks their eyes , making the whole class goes crazy by the male population.

April somehow , from her cute and cheerful self was now a confused one.

X notices this and ask her " What's wrong April? " she look at the newly twin as she tilted her head.

" They look familiar... " Firodile heard this and decided to spoke up , " They do look like you... " the trio thinks as Aylife sigh and concludes the mystery.

" Didn't you hear? They both just said that their name is Rina and Aria Sparkle. " he said with his usual stoic face as April brightens up after hearing that.

The both of the new twin saw April and head to her as they both hugs her at the same time.

" April! " they both said in unison , " We miss you! " April was slightly happy and was laughing nervously at the same time.

" WOW THREE BEAUTIES AT ONE CLASS! " a male student said.

" WE'RE VERYYYY LUCKYY! "

" THE TRIO BEAUTY! " and some more cheers were heard as Aylife sigh and look at the trio girls who were still hugging each other.

Then he felt a strange aura on the both of them as he focus on them.

" April! Where did you go? We were worried about you! " Rina said as she look at April with cute puppy eyes.

" Yeah! We were finding you for weeks! " Aria said with the same cute puppy eyes.

" Ehehe sumimase I got a little carried away... " she stick out her tongue while putting her hand on the back of her head.

The male again nosebleed at her action.

Then someone enters the class , " Ano...minna please give me some space... " a girl voice cried out.

Firodile tilted his head to see a nurse who was beautiful enough that makes his instantly nosebleed.

She has light pink hair that was tied up into pig-tail , she was wearing a spectacles which was fitting with her blue eyes , she was wearing a nurse uniform and a big breast that was bouncing each second she moves.

She was fixing her glasses which fell of when she tries to grab a student that was laying on the floor(it was Xavier.)

She then drags Xavier while pulling his shirt out of the class , " I'm in paradise~ " Firodile mumbled.

Mika claps for a few times , not gaining the class attention , she punched Adam in the face who just dodged it like he was expecting it.

" You can't just- " he then got kicked in the face as he travels across the class , " I should have know that would happen. " he then passed out , making everyone look at her in fright.

" Now everyone... " she has giant dark aura behind her as everyone sits down , " What about we start class for today? " she said while snickering.

* * *

After class...

Everyone as usual-okay what did you expect me to say? Sorry...ehem buy their food and gathers up at the same gazebo where they always goes as the two newcomer greets all of them.

The last one was Aylife who was awfully quiet every second since he sense the strange aura.

" Hey I remember you! You were that boy that who defeat the strange monsters. " Rina said with sparkling eyes.

" Oh yeah he's the one who saved the school! " Aria said as well as her twin she had the same sparkling eyes.

Aylife frowns with his eyes close as he tries to sense the strange aura again.

" Can we get your autograph!? " they both said in unison as Maro pout at their actions.

" A-Aylife-kun could I get one as well? " Oceon said as she held out a paper as same as the twin as Maro saw this and quickly enters.

" M-Me too! "

" U-Us too.../Us too! " Wan and Won said doing the same thing.

" Hey don't forgot about me! " Yuri joins.

" If you give me your autograph I'll give you my greatest collection of picture! " Tamie held some pictures.

Scarlet was shyly trying to get in as she fails.

" Back off. " Cait demanded but it failed.

Adam's phone beeped as he looks at it with a surprised face , " Aylife! There's Bsorb gonna come near here! " he shouted as Aylife snaps and quickly disappear from the girls.

" That's Fast Face! " Firodile said as Aylife appear beside him , he nods and then they start running to the direction Adam told them , followed by X and April.

" Where are they going? " Rina asked as Shade stops their path.

" I'm sorry but it is dangerous to follow them now. " he said as Rina grunts.

" Hey sis[whispers to Rina] "

" Oh yeahhhh " Aria winks at her sister as she and her twin look at Shade with smirk on their face as he tries to keep his composure on.

" What? " he suspiciously said.

" Hey there big guy~ could you show me your muscles~? " Rina said seductively but it seems to not affect him until she winks her eyes at him as two pink heart hits Shade in the eyes.

He suddenly blushed , " S-Sure here. " he then tries to opens his shirt quickly which was stopped by Walter and Rob.

" What are you doing Shade? This is not you! " he struggles to keep him steady.

" What Walter said... " he said shyly.

The both of them giggles at their small victory as this time Flamer and Thicker blocks their path.

" Wanna try it again sis? "

" Sure~! "

" They are just distracting us. " Flamer thought as Rina and Aria does the same thing again.

This time Thicker got hit by it.

"You say you wanna see these body? Oh my how embarrasing. " Thicker said in a really different voice.

Flamer grabs his collar and in an anime style , smacks him furiously.

" Get up , get up gst up GET UP! " Flamer shouted as Rina and Aria pass through them and headed to the fourus(wow new word.)

* * *

The scene shows Aylife who's fighting a group of five Bsorb who were using guns as he deflected with both swords with Firodile slashing some incoming missiles with X who is carrying a standing April on her back as she blasted off some of the missiles that was heading to Firodile's way.

The twin sister arrived at the scene as they gasped.

" Why are they here? " Aria asked annoyed as Aylife notices the two and look at them.

" They must have been tracking us... " Rina said as Aylife used Fast Face again and appear in front of them.

They shrieked when he suddenly appear and then recovers after a sigh of relief.

" Help us now. " he suddenly said while deflecting a bullet behind him , " What can both of us d- " Aylife interrupt.

" I know who you guys are. " he said stoically as he turns around and continues to deflect the incoming bullets and cuts a missile which exploded in front of them.

The both of them look at each other and then sigh.

" A Dimension Traveller can never miss one single thing right? " Aria asked her twin.

" Yeah these can be really troublesome. " she said , as they both look at the Wea Bsorb.

**Wea Bsorb:They are midget Bsorb who were insulted by the others , but they carries an orb that can change into guns that used to self-defense , they had a rivalry with Crox Bsorb who uses old weapon than them , a newly advanced version of them.**

**" All minions stop! " they immediately stop when they saw Rina and Aria standing between the battlefield.**

**" Commander they are!- "**

**" I know...I think we hit the bounty. " he smirk as he points his finger at them.**

**" FIRE! "** he ordered!...but nothing seems to happen.

**" What's happeni- "** he turned back , only to see his friends has heart on their eyes.

" She's an angel~ "

" I would kill myself for her~

" I want to kiss her~ "

They continues to say some lovely words[urgh]as Rina and Aria makes poses from one to another as Firodile nosebleed in the background and X looking at April who wanted to try it as well , success doing one making X fainted to the ground.

While they were distracted Aylife took the chance and took out the black sword from yesterday , Neolitical , it's name why am I saying this? Because every thing needs a name.

He quickly used Speed Riser and Fast Face , making him as fast as light as he cuts all 10 Wea Bsorb(and the leader) in half.

* * *

Everyone gathers up after Shade and Thicker turn to normal.

" Guys we gotta tell you something... " Rina said while Aria gasp but she put her hand on her face , " It's okay... " she said.

After a few second she make a small smile as the other twin nod.

"So what's the cliffhanger for today? " Firodile asked breaking the fourth wall at the last scene , curse you Firodile.

He then earns an uppercut by Aylife as he shuts him up , *sigh* thank you Ay-

" Do your work. " fine...

"** We're actually Bsorbs...** "

* * *

Author'sTime

AYFXA:Remember that time when I speak in japanese?

FoxxNett:Yeah we can't understand a sh*t what you said.

Le Creator:Google translate it.

FoxxNett:Meh...too lazy to do it.

Miss Le Creator:NEVER FIGHTS MY DARLINGS WORDS!*held out a knife at FoxxNett's throat*.

Gage:Is this really your girlfriend Le creator?

Le Creator:Yep, and I love her.

Miss Le Creator:Thank you darling~

DarkLight777:I can't believe we're still standing here XD.

UltiAlex:Umm it's because we're tied up.

*everyone excepts Le Creator are tied up*.

F AYFXA:This girl need help!

Le Creator:Hey don't say that to her!

Miss Le Creator:Aww thank you darling~*kiss him on the cheek*

P AYFXA:You really love her...

AYFXA:I really regret letting her enter this adventure...

Pikachu/Piko(his name):*laughing loudly*

Inner-Moka:Aww so cute~!

CCT:I have never been treated like that.

Mizuki:You will get your time.

Angel:For now let's run while we can.

Aylife:Fast Face is a skill that uses an user concentration to be activate.

Firodile:For that info LATER! The yandere are getting closer!

Crow:*enters with a black sunglass*We just need to keep her away.

"..."

",..."

"..."

"..."

X:Who-

Aylife:The-

Firodile:Hell-

April:Nice to meet you!


	14. Chapter 14:The 7 In 1 Traveller

AYFXA The CopyCat:This Is It.

F AYFXA:For what?

AYFXA The CopyCat:My Most Waited Moment.

P AYFXA:Please tell us...

AYFXA The CopyCat:There Is Only One Thing That Shakes The Dimensions.

CCT:Read the story to know what he was talking about.

AYFXA The CopyCat:En-joy It.

* * *

**" We're actually Bsorb... "**

Everyone gone silence for a while...

" WHATTTT?! " they snapped except Aylife and Adam.

"I have expected that. " Adam said casually.

" You and your annoying powers... "

* * *

(Plays a song Depression of Cybernetics)

(BGM SOLO)

The scene shows Aurora Academy , destroyed as some meteor falls from the sky as the scene let's out the main DT words on the screen as it shows Elena and Maro were running for a while then they rested at a spot where no one else was there.

( yoku no mama kurikaeshi shinka shita sono miyako )

Elena and Maro look at each other for a while before some voices can be heard from a distance.

(marude tsumiagerareta tsumiki no you ni kuzuresou)

The two look from the side of the destroyed school as they saw a search party of Bsorb.

(arasoi ga omocha o umidashite )

One of the Bsorb saw the two and pointed at them.

(omocha ga mata araoi o unde mugen RUUPU)

Then both of them gasped as they runs away while the search party gave chase.

( sakihokoru hana, fumitsukerarete )

The scene changed to Aylife who is having a hard time a horde of Bsorb.

(kareyuku sugata sae kage ni umoreta)

Then one of the Bsorb charged to him as he slashed it into half and then collapsed to the ground.

(" tasukete kudasai" to ishi no motsu miyako wa koe o age)

He chuckled on the ground before the scene changed back to the duo who escaped the search party.

(kizuite kudasai, hayai uchi ni)

The duo met a Dre Bsorb accidentally as both of them screamed.

(yoku no mama kurikaeshi shinka shita sono miyako)

The scene shows Firodile who was in a situation like before.

( han'ei ga daraku e no michi naraba)

He hacked and slashed some Bsorb before stabbing his giant sword to the ground.

(ashita mo shizuka ni mata hametsu e to mukau)

He then let out a war cry that echoes through the destroyed school.

(tasukete kudasai" to ishi no motsu miyako wa koe o age)

Shade was fighting some Bsorb while Walter and Rob supports him from behind.

(kizuite kudasai, hayai uchi ni)

Then Flamer joins in as he saw Thicker got cut in half as he quickly goes to his friend/rival.

(BGM SOLO)

Thicker said a few words while coughing up blood , Flamer saw his friend dying in front of him as suddenly he stop moving and slowly turned into a small sapling , he took it and then his body was burning intensely as he heads to the battle.

Flamer and Shade battles in a sync as they show of their strength in front of the Bsorbs.

( arasoi ga omocha o umidashite)

X was hovering on the air while holding a dead April in his arms.

(omocha ga mata araoi o unde mugen RUUPU)

He then lands on the ground and laid April's body onto a dead tree , a drop of water fell on April's face as X walks away.

(sakihokoru hana, fumitsukerarete)

X then turns his arms into the usual steel blades and glare at the Bsorbs who were standing around.

(kareyuku sugata sae kage ni umoreta)

He then shot to them as he quickly slash every Bsorb in a high speed while screaming loudly.

( "tasukete kudasai" to ishi no motsu miyako wa koe o age)

Yuri was trying her best to help Jet , who is fighting while panting heavily.

(kizuite kudasai, hayai uchi ni)

On the background shows the others who were injured as Mika and Adam were protecting them.

( aishitai nante omoenai no nara sore de mo ii)

Adam clicked his tongue before letting out his phone and start tapping on it.

( semete mayotte kudasai, hayai uchi ni)

Mika was suddenly attacked from behind leaving Adam the only one there.

(hai ga furu sono mae ni)

The scene shows the meteor entering the surface and their destination is the destroyed Aurora Academy.

(BGM SOLO)

The meteor seems to be getting closer as Adam is the only one who was still alive , he sigh and looks around to see all types of Bsorb heading to his position as he smirk and look at the closing meteor.

(arasoi ga omocha o umidashite...)

He smiled for a moment then pressed a button on his phone as a faint of light appear.

(Song Ended)

* * *

Chapter 14: The 7 In 1 Traveller.

The next day after some explaining...

Rina and Aria are Charm Bsorb , they adopted April when she was a baby , they were tortured because of breaking the law and so they lost their Bsorb form and being stayed in their human form...but the question is...why's April a Dimension Traveller?

**Charm Bsorb:They uses their appearance and charm to get people's heart , they're often used as a slave for the Bsorb's faction.**

That's later, for now...

Aylife were walking around the corridor until he heard a familiar voice , too familiar that it makes his curiousity as he look outside the window of the nearby window and saw 7 girls standing in front of the school.

" Oh! Minna mite mite! " one of the girl said while pointing at Aylife who was stoically stares at all of them.

He look at the girl who is pointing at him , the girl has long red hair that reaches to her anke , she has matching red eyes , she is wearing a red t-shirt and short jeans , her breast is kinda big...she is short so he think/knows that she must be younger than him.

The other one next to her has short orange hair , she has matching orange eyes with one of them were covered by an eye patch , she is wearing an orange t-shirt and short jeans , she must be in her teenage years just like the other one with her short height and loli breast(WHACK).

(Sorry for the difficulities!)

The next one is a long yellow hair that reaches to her skirt , she has matching bright yellow eyes and she is wearing a yellow t-shirt with short jeans , her bust is a little big for her shirt...she must be older than him despite the height and not so serious look.

The fourth one has short green hair and as before matching green eyes , she is wearing a green t-shirt with short jeans , she has a tiny breast that is hardly can be seen through the clothes , she is a little younger but that serious look makes her look a bit matured.

In the middle of all the girls are a long blue ocean haired girl with blue eyes and a fairly-sized bust , she has matching blue ocean eyes and she is wearing a blue t-shirt with short jeans , she may be the same age as he is because she was smiling while looking at Aylife.

The last two were twins except the left side has indigo hair and eyes , the same goes for the clothes and small breast-(WHACK)

(Again sorry...)

Meanwhile the right side has violet hair and eyes , and as you read all of the above she also have a violet t-shirt and short jeans...*sigh* and as her twin...small breast.

Aylife can heard some gasp and excited voice beside him as he saw some students which were piled up because of the 7 girls.

They(in group)entered the school and stops at the cafeteria where everyone stares at them , Aylife was there as well as he just notice that each of them brought their own instrument,they must be a band or something...

For some weird reason , there was a stage where people can performs in the cafeteria , they head to the stage and then unpacks their things.

The blue,yellow and violet haired girls where holding guitars while the green one plays the drum, the red one plays the drum and lastly the twins plays the piano.

Aylife was sitting at a table near the stage making the blue haired girl looking at him again , smiling.

The cafeteria was full as they look at each other and nods.

"12,123 GO! " they then starts playing Dimension Tripper with the twins playing the piano.

" Imi fumei moji no raretsu " the microphone was passed to the yellow haired girl.

"Oshiete KONPA-I-RA-A!" sounds of drums can be heard twice.

"Matomaranai BAINARII TSURII zero to ichi dake ja nan mo tsutaerannai yo ne..." she then threw the microphone to the violet haired girl.

"Ping→Link! Tsunagaru kimi to atashi-tachi ga " then the three of them had their own microphone which appeared out of nowhere.

"Hit check! Kimeru nara ima-drums-Hapifull ∞ Kyua Pyua dimenshon・torippaa! "

" Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo Kira kira no kocchi no sekai e Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PAATII "Kimi mo nakama da" drums continues to play as Aylife listens stoically as he can see the blue haired girl smile grew bigger every second.

" Hekonde gakkari shite Koronde naitari shite. " the yellow one sings~

The blue haired girl continues,"Ano toki mayotteta KAASORU datte Miete kuru desho? Hitotsu dake no kotae ga. "

"Uijiuigu (WYSIWYG)![1] Tookute kujike sou na GOORU Get turn! Mezasu nara ima" drums again.

"Happyfull ∞ Kyua Pyua boodomu・bureikaa! Kako mirai jigen zenbu koechatte. " electrical piano can be heard.

"Ryoute ippai kakaeta TOREJAA Kizuna senbai no saikyou ENKAUNTO "Ai wo ageru yo" dum dum dum.

" Ping→Link! Tsunagaru kimi to atashi-tachi ga ...Get turn! Arigatou wo ima." the three of them sang together.

"Kira kira no socchi no sekai ni Todoku you ni kyou wo norikoete. " the blue haired girl points at Aylife who raise his head a little bit.

"Ryoute ippai kakaeta TOREJAA KAUNTORESU no kizuna to isshoni..."

"Ikou!" the blue haired girl shouted.

"Sou ima subete no jigen ga Musubareru you ni asu wo tobikoete Mada mienai arata na rekishi wo Egakeru you ni..." then the light dies down

"Fortune favors the brave." the girls ended as a brief of silence was made,Aylife was the first one to clap among the others.

Then the cafeteria was filled with claps everywhere as every student cheers for them,all of them bowed and packs their things up.

As they got off the stage the blue haired girl went to Aylife who was still sitting at the same chair.

" Hey there! Thanks for watching our performance! " Aylife just stare at her stoically, but she ignores him.

" We were a bit nervous when we first perform, but I think we did great! " she continues as Aylife starts to walk away,she notices this and started following him.

At the corridor...she kept talking to him even though he doesn't reply.

" So what's your name? " she asked.

"Aylife,Aylife Fueko I know that you knew me." he replied while looking forward.

" Ehehe~nice to meet you Aylife~ I'm Blue. " Blue replied ,saying her name don't ask why named her like that.

He then look behind him to see the other 6 girl were following him as well,_"These girls are..."_

" My name is Yellow," the yellow haired girl said I guess you know where this is going...

"Hello there I'm Orange! "

"I'm Green. " she said coldy.

"And I'm Red! "

" Indigo's the name. "

"Violet."

The seven girls introduce them self as Aylife sigh and enters his class , the group of band waits outside the class.

Mika was about to enter the class as she notices the girls standing outside," She must be the one..." she whispered to herself.

When he went to his seat Maro noticed the new faces , she then leaned to Aylife's ear.

" Hey Aylife who're those girls over there? " she asked , whispering.

" I have no idea. " he replied , not even bothering to whisper back as Blue giggles from the outside.

" _He didn't even change at all... "_

* * *

After class...

Aylife and the other three with Maro exited the class together as they headed to the cafeteria with the seven girls following them.

"Is it okay for them too follow us? " Maro asked , a little concerned.

" She just miss me. " he said again , stoically.

"_Miss...?_ " Maro thought with her fingers on her chin.

" Why is she's here? " Firodile asked , a little annoyed about Red who kept trying to pull him instead it backfired.

" Com' on Daddy you promised me that you'll brought me to the park! " Red said , still pulling his shirt.

X and April were confused for a moment , " So...Aylife care to mind to tell use who they are? " X asked , April seems wanted to know the answer too.

" Oh we're- " she was cut off no one else by Aylife who puts his finger on her lips.

" Remember that you owe me once. " Aylife said , as he pulls his finger from her lips , which Blue touches it next then smiled broadly.

" We know~ " all of them said , except Red who was still trying to pull Firodile.

On the background we can see Kiara,Angelica,Mizuki and Oceon following them from behind...seems like stalking for me.

As the hmm...wait please 7 plus 5 equals...ah 12 okay , as the 12 teens enters the cafeteria, they buy their respective food as the five of them went to the gazebo where they always go with the pband following them.

They ate quietly until Yellow broke the silence, " So where's the so-called god? " her face look calm while saying that , making X,April and Maro a little confused.

" In his office , who was probably stuck doing the paperwork he got. " X said , sarcastically.

"Adam-kun doesn't get enough rest," she looks down with a sad face.

"Oh don't worry about him. " Yellow said looking at the sad girl, " I'll bet he has a lot of TIME in his schedule."

"He is the god of Ti- " Orange was cut none other less than Green who just puts her finger on her lips.

"Opps sorry~ " she apologize , bowing slightly then stood back up after a few seconds.

Then another awkward silence was made until Maro decides to break it.

"Sooo Aylife,how long have you know Adam," she asked.

"Since me and Firodile bumped into him at school." he said,finishing his burger.

Firodile finishes his food as well and stood up at the same time with Aylife as they quickly leaves the girls behind.

"Why are they so...aggresive around you girls? " X asked out of curiousity.

The all of them look at each other, and then giggles.

" Stop playing secret~it's no fun... " April said while pouting.

"Sure umm...- "

"I'm April Sparkle! "

"X,Pron X. "

" And I'm Shimaro Senji, a friend of Aylife. " Blue looks at her then smirks.

" A friend huh...or is it~? " Blue teased her as she blushes madly.

"I-It's like that! " she said helding out her hand to Blue who is smirking teasingly.

"Like that~? " she teased again, as Maro realized her mistake.

"Stop teasing her Blue. " Green spoke up.

"Aylife's gonna scold you if you continue. "Orange said as she saw Aylife, alone , coming back.

"Where's Firodile? " X asked.

"He's doing his "business" at the girl's bathroom. " he said stoically , Maro has already used to his behaviour.

"Aww Daddy, he always likes the good stuff... "Red said as she look at her flat chest,then she frowns.

The four of the stalkers quickly disperse because 1, a pervert is at the toilet 2, because Oceon has been spotted by Violet and lastly 3, Kiara is lost somewhere at the school.

Maro gained her composure and sighed,"Say if all of you knew who Aylife is,then you must have powers as well right? " Maro pointed out something new to the topic.

Blue giggles,"Of course~ want US to show you," Maro nods and then they stood up, goes to a grass plain which is just beside the gazebo and then form a circle.

_"For the lives of thou dimensions..."_

_"I submit my lives..."_

_"For the sake of my important person..."_

_"Oh the mother of all dimensions..."_

_"Lend us your power..."_

_"For us to united as one..."_

_"TURN US INTO A DIMENSION TRAVELLER!"_

A rainbow coloured light covers their body as Maro watches in amaze with X and April,she did not notice this but her hands are glowing.

As the light grews , the glow on Maro's hands gets stronger as well as Maro notices this but the light from the girls blinded her sight.

"..."

When the light dies down , it shows a rainbow-themed haired girl , she wears a rainbow striped shirt and colourful short jeans, she has(depends on who is taking the lead)rainbow sparkling eyes and long eyelashes,she also has a guitar behind her back except it's not a normal guitar , because of its special glow.

"Hey there Maro! " Blue voice cried out of the girl's body as it eyes turned light blue.

Maro look at her hand before reply back with a wave,_"What was that light...? "._

X then scanned them with his eyes as(from his eyes)some data were shown to him, " According to this , the data says that all of them are inside that one body. " he explained.

"Woah! One body? " April was amaze by the new Red,Green,Orange,Yellow,Blue,Indigo and Violet.

"Just to tell you April. " her eyes turned yellow , " Our name is Felliana Fueko. "

The three seems to be shocked,but they recovered when they(discombined)explain.

"This is fun , do you guys wanna be our friend? " Blue said as the three of them nodded and then they starts to chat endlessly.

Meanwhile in Adam's Office...

It was as quiet as an interrogation room , Adam was sitting on his chair with his legs on the desk , he was staring at his phone with no emotion.

"Tomorrow is the day huh...? "Adam said looking at his phone , as the screen the calender showing February 14 with a red circle.

He sigh and then look at a picture , where there was him a younger him, and a young girl beside him.

"It's time..." Adam said while opening a secret small door under his desk , as he enters and the small door closes.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Author's Time

AYFXA:This may not be my greatest chapter but I think it's great if I say so myself.

FoxxNett:Show off.

Le creator:Yes! The next chapter is the one I'm waiting for!

UltiAlex:Uhh why are you excited about it?

Gage:Reasons that will show in the next chapter.

Darklight:Hmm hey AYFXA!

AYFXA:Yes?

Darklight:*whispers*

AYFXA:Sure I'll handle it.

Miss Le Creator:Honey~Where are you~?

FoxxNett:Go ahead , and stop your girlfriend from coming here.

Le Creator:Eh?! Why me?

UltiAlex:Gooooooooooo!

AYFXA:Readers for now I'll see ya in the next chapter!*runss away*

FoxxNett:Matane!

UltiAlex:Jyaanee~

Gage:See ya.

Darklight:I'm DL777 reporting out.

*everybody disappears*

Le Creator:Wha-Hey you guys don't leave me!

Miss Le Creator:COME HERE DARLING~TONIGHT WE'RE GONNA HAVE A ROUGH S*X!

Le Creator:WHYYYYYYY?!

Miss Le Creator:BECAUSE~tomorrow is my birthday~

AYFXA:Doomsday recorded:August 29.


	15. Chapter 15:Reunion PLUS Teaser

Le Creator:Hello everybody, since it's my OC(Adam) Arc I wanted to celebrate here!

*a party was made*

AYFXA The CopyCat:*yawns*What is all these noise in the middle of the morning?*opens door*

*the party stops*

AYFXA The CopyCat:GET OUT OF MY STUDIO!

* * *

The scene shows Adam Revine Styles, who is walking through the corridor with him phone on his hand, many students were walking around beside him,he walked for a few minutes and then look in front of him to see a girl in front of him.

Her face was covered in darkness, but her smiling can be seen,the students suddenly disappeared.

Adam was shocked to see this as he moves his head to the left and right to see the girl has disappeared.

He then scratches his head to see if it was his hallucination , and it was true , he continued walking until he entered his office.

* * *

(Plays a song: Depression of Cybernetics)

(BGM SOLO)

The scene shows Aurora Academy , destroyed as some meteor falls from the sky as the scene let's out the main DT words on the screen as it shows Elena and Maro were running for a while then they rested at a spot where no one else was there.

( yoku no mama kurikaeshi shinka shita sono miyako )

Elena and Maro look at each other for a while before some voices can be heard from a distance.

(marude tsumiagerareta tsumiki no you ni kuzuresou)

The two look from the side of the destroyed school as they saw a search party of Bsorb.

(arasoi ga omocha o umidashite )

One of the Bsorb saw the two and pointed at them.

(omocha ga mata araoi o unde mugen RUUPU)

Then both of them gasped as they runs away while the search party gave chase.

( sakihokoru hana, fumitsukerarete )

The scene changed to Aylife who is having a hard time a horde of Bsorb.

(kareyuku sugata sae kage ni umoreta)

Then one of the Bsorb charged to him as he slashed it into half and then collapsed to the ground.

(" tasukete kudasai" to ishi no motsu miyako wa koe o age)

He chuckled on the ground before the scene changed back to the duo who escaped the search party.

(kizuite kudasai, hayai uchi ni)

The duo met a Dre Bsorb accidentally as both of them screamed.

(yoku no mama kurikaeshi shinka shita sono miyako)

The scene shows Firodile who was in a situation like before.

( han'ei ga daraku e no michi naraba)

He hacked and slashed some Bsorb before stabbing his giant sword to the ground.

(ashita mo shizuka ni mata hametsu e to mukau)

He then let out a war cry that echoes through the destroyed school.

(tasukete kudasai" to ishi no motsu miyako wa koe o age)

Shade was fighting some Bsorb while Walter and Rob supports him from behind.

(kizuite kudasai, hayai uchi ni)

Then Flamer joins in as he saw Thicker got cut in half as he quickly goes to his friend/rival.

(BGM SOLO)

Thicker said a few words while coughing up blood , Flamer saw his friend dying in front of him as suddenly he stop moving and slowly turned into a small sapling , he took it and then his body was burning intensely as he heads to the battle.

Flamer and Shade battles in a sync as they show of their strength in front of the Bsorbs.

( arasoi ga omocha o umidashite)

X was hovering on the air while holding a dead April in his arms.

(omocha ga mata araoi o unde mugen RUUPU)

He then lands on the ground and laid April's body onto a dead tree , a drop of water fell on April's face as X walks away.

(sakihokoru hana, fumitsukerarete)

X then turns his arms into the usual steel blades and glare at the Bsorbs who were standing around.

(kareyuku sugata sae kage ni umoreta)

He then shot to them as he quickly slash every Bsorb in a high speed while screaming loudly.

( "tasukete kudasai" to ishi no motsu miyako wa koe o age)

Yuri was trying her best to help Jet , who is fighting while panting heavily.

(kizuite kudasai, hayai uchi ni)

On the background shows the others who were injured as Mika and Adam were protecting them.

( aishitai nante omoenai no nara sore de mo ii)

Adam clicked his tongue before letting out his phone and start tapping on it.

( semete mayotte kudasai, hayai uchi ni)

Mika was suddenly attacked from behind leaving Adam the only one there.

(hai ga furu sono mae ni)

The scene shows the meteor entering the surface and their destination is the destroyed Aurora Academy.

(BGM SOLO)

The meteor seems to be getting closer as Adam is the only one who was still alive , he sigh and looks around to see all types of Bsorb heading to his position as he smirk and look at the closing meteor.

(arasoi ga omocha o umidashite...)

He smiled for a moment then pressed a button on his phone as a faint of light appear.

(Song Ended)

* * *

Chapter 15:Reunion With My Partner

Adam was at his office, unusually all of his paperwork are completed, his office are neat , his room aren't dusty any more, as Adam, who is staring at his phone with no expression.

Then he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in. " he said as the knocker was revealed as Aylife...and Maro for some odd reason, her face was excited.

"Hey Adam, " Aylife greet, Maro greeted him with a bow, Adam waved at them while looking at his phone.

"Nee nee Adam-kun, I'm really curious about your past. " Adam flinced when Maro said that.

"_I should ha__ve avoid this earlier..._ " Adam thought as he look at his phone... again.

"You do know what day is today, right. " Aylife said, as Adam gritted his teeth.

Maro blushed, " I-It's Valentine's D-Day right? " she nervously, realizing that she was with Aylife, alone, on a special day.

"Fine, I'll tell you. " he sigh before clear his throat.

"Since I was a boy I was just a loner who loved to make a diary from my surroundings. It was fun at first until my imaginary friend, Deus, The God Of Time And Space, propose me with the ability to see into the future with my diary.

I did just think it was my stupid imagination but I was wrong my imaginary friend was not so imaginary at all. As I was playing around with my new found ability. I meet a girl who also had the ability to see into the future and that girl turned out to be my stalker.

Her name was Ran, she had a Diary that had had everything I will do in 10 seconds. From her I discovered that they were 10 more of this Diary users and both of us teamed up so that we can survive something called the Future Diary battle royal. The winner gets the title of the God of Time and Space and all were racing no win it including. But it came with a big sacrifice with I winning the games... "

Maro was silenced by his story, but there's one question she wanted to ask.

"Go ahead, I'm waiting for the question. " Adam said surprising Maro, Aylife has expected this since he can see the future with his diary. (Phone)

"Umm... what happened to Ran? " she asked, in a curious tone as he flinced at the question.

_"The diary didn't wrote about this! _Ran... " he muttered, his eyes covered in shadows.

"She's the sacrifice. " Aylife answered, stoically, as Adam grabs him by the collar and lift him up the air.

She was shocked as his actions, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! " he snapped, Aylife didn't even moved an inch as Adam realize what he was doing and released him from his grip.

He then turned his gaze to Maro, who was terrified at what he just done, he then ran away from the room with his diary/phone on his hand.

* * *

As he was running at the corridor, he bumped into someone and fell to the ground, rubbing his head as he opens his eyes to see Elena, doing the same thing as well.

She opened her eyes," A...Adam? "

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

**Some new type Bsorbs can be seen in an area with a girl inside a cage can be seen.**

**The Bsorbs were chuckling as they look at the girl which her hand cuffed and her sweat drops to the ground.**

**They were torturing her as she pants opens her eyes.**

"W...Where am I? " she said as she looks around too see the Bsorbs outside the cage.

**"Ah so you're awake... The Lover. " the new type Bsorb said, smirking as she tries to break free.**

"L-Let me go! " she scowled, but the Bsorb just laugh evilly at her.

**"Oh no, we aren't gonna letting you go, after all the trouble we cause, we won't threw this chance to kill a God away. " one of them said as he pulls out a weird-looking sword at her.**

**He then slashed at her arm, as she screams in pain and agony, a small cut was made at her arm, as blood trickles down her arms.**

**He then licks the blood from her arm as strange aura enveloped around him.**

**"It's delicious~ " he said as his body turned into a new armor, he has sharp-looking dagger with a clock in the middle of his body.**

**The others starts to lick her blood as well as she resist the disgusting scent.**

**"Hehehe this is enough for the group. " the leader said as he opens a portal to Aurora Academy.**

* * *

Adam was with Elena, he retold his story to Elena who cried in the end.

"That's so sad... " she said, wiping her tears away.

"I know... " he said, looking down.

Then suddenly, everyone felt an unseen force passed through them as they look at the sky.

**A maniac laugh can be heard through the sky.**

**"Dear The God Of Time and Space, I hereby demand you to surrender yourself to our queen." Adam flinced.**

**"Or not we will kill this, girl, of yours. " he said as Adam, after hearing that, ran outside and look at the giant portal near Aurora Academy's entrance and saw ****Scarlet red hair tied in a ponytail and where's a standard school prep outfit she has pink eyes. She is none other than Ran Hamada.**

Adam gritted his teeth again as his eyes were covered by the shadows," Fine... "

Then around 5 Blood Bsorbs came out of the portal.

**Blood Bsorb:As their names were showed, they used their victims blood to gain power-up, based on who was their victim and how much blood does they drank, they also has a mean power that kill people that their blood were drank, easy to say, who're kills them, kills the victim.**

**Adam was about to attack when the leader of the Blood Bsorb raises his hand, "Ah, ah, ah, if you kill us, you'll kill your girl as well. "**

"Is that so... " Adam said,his eyes still covered in the shadow as suddenly one of the Blood Bsorb's blood were squeezing out of him, he is screaming in pain and agony as the blood ran out of it and the Bsorb disappears and floats around Adam.

He sniffs the blood, "It is hers... " he then turned his head to the remaining Blood Bsorbs, "You guys... " a flash of memory appears, showing Adam laying on the ground, covered in bruises, with Ran on the other side, his surroundings were covered in dust.

_Then as Adam was reached out his hand to her, struggling to do it, suddenly a black hand was pulling Ran by the leg, as the smoke clears, Ran disappeared as Adam passed out on the ground._

Adam snapped back to reality, "You...! " he pointed out at the leader, "You're the hand that kidnapped her! " he scowled as the leader chuckles.

**"Yes... it was made by my own personal decision. " after saying that, he laugh with a maniac tone.**

BATTLE BEGINS

Adam used his Space to lift up some tiles, then spins them at a fast pace, and the he held out his hand at the Blood Bsorbs as they flews, acting like a bullet.

They hacked and slashed, destroying the spinning tiles as one of them missed a tile, resulting a spinning tile hit him at his ribcage, then his whole body were attacked by spinning tiles.

One of the Blood Bsorb stared in horror, as he was the next victim, before the both of them disappeared, Adam used his time controlling powers and pulled out the blood out of them.

BATTLE ENDED

**The leader gritted his teeth in rage as he kicks a tile till it broke into half, and threw it at Adam, who was caught off as Elena stood in front of him and took the hit instead.**

**As she hold her pains which Adam stops controlling space, making the spinning tiles fell to the ground, the three remaining Bsorb make their escape, " We still have the hostage you stupid God! " he said before jumping into the portal and closed it.**

"Elena! " Adam said running to her and kneels beside her.

"*cough cough*Adam-senpai... it hurts! It really hurts! " she said as she cough out some blood, Adam threw the tile off her body with her screaming loudly.

"Come on, let's take you to the infirmary. " he said before putting his hand under her and carries her bridal-style.

He tries not to touch the deep wound and ran as fast as he could to the infirmary.

* * *

-time skip-Infirmary...

Elena was laying on a bed, her wound has been closed up with Adam standing outside.

The Nurse came out of the room.

"How is she Renny? " he asked, concerned about her.

"Her wounds has been taken cared of... but it looks like she won't be waking up for another 2-3 weeks... " she said, in a doctor's tone for an odd reason.

Adam nods and then leaves, shadows covering his eyes.

_"Ran... "_

* * *

Training Basement...

Adam went down the stairs and saw the four training with each other.

Aylife was slashing at Firodile who blocked and pushed him back as X slides down and slashed st Aylife, but instead he parried his attack and threw a black ball at him, as it electrocutes X.

Then a blast was heading Firodile's way as he tries to parried it with his giant sword, only in result that he got blasted away to the wall, leaving a crater when he fells to the ground with swirly eyes. (Pokemon reference.)

He went to Aylife who won with April in the friendly tag-team training.

"Hey Aylife... can I ask you a favor? " he asked, eyes are still covered in the darkness.

Aylife nods without say anything and look at the other trio.

"... You guys know what is going on, right?"

"Of course, besides who wouldn't hear and felt that voice and aura anyway. " Firodile said, with the other two nods in agreement.

"But... Aylife, neither of you can even open a single portal yet! " he said, as X chuckled.

"Yes that's true... "

"But what if... "

"We are...! "

"Together as one? " Aylife finished before all of them shine in bright light, Adam was somehow shocked at this scene.

Then the three of them disappeared, reappearing besides Aylife as a shining orb with each colour, Firodile's are red, X's are silver and April's are purple, then the three orbs enters Aylife's body which is added with a blue light enveloping from him.

As the light dies down, a person stood at where Aylife were before, the person has long hair that reaches to his pants, he has green eyes on the left side and a blue one on the right side, his hair was covered in a shining silver mask with a hint of red hair coming out of it, he was wearing a half white and half purple jacket with a deep blue and as red as ruby shirt in it.

"_Well are you ready? "_ he said, a new came out of his/her mouth as Adam nods.

Then they opened a portal as wide as they can and enters it with Adam.

"**You might need this.** " Aylife's voice came out as he gave Adam a cloak, "**It's to protect you from turning into nothingness in the Dimensional Gap. "** Adam nods, and wore the cloak over his shirt.

(A/N:**Voices in AYFXA's form, Aylife's:Bold,**_Firodile's:Italic,_X's:Underlined and April's:Normal plus emojis ^-^)

* * *

The duo walked for a while in the space of nothingness, for Adam it is, but for AYFXA it's something else.

They stumbled upon a normal Bsorb and got information out of him.

A few minutes later...

The duo saw Ran, tied up with her head down, her face were covered in the shadows.

"Ran! " Adam headed to her, only to be blocked by a couple of Bsorbs that appear out of nowhere.

"_These guys aren't that powerful, hey Adam! You take on the leader! We're gonna clobbers these suckers! "_ Firodile said as Adam nods.

AYFXA pulls out April's Gun Gearer and blasted away some Bsorbs out of Adam's way.

Adam runs ahead as some Bsorbs blocks his way again only to be found to be slashed into pieces with Synix on AYFXA's hand.

As he was about to untied Ran up, the leader appeared behind him.

In a split-second Adam ducks before the blade could touch him and he put his palm on the leaders body as his body starts to disappear.

"**Heh it's look like my powers aren't still enough to defeat a low-level God yet... "** the Blood Bsorb said as Adam flinced at his words and pulled out the blood that he need.

After a few minutes of clearing out the remaining Bsorbs, Adam puts Ran's blood back into her wounded arm as it recovers in a second thanks to Adam who turned back time at the spot.

As they returned to Aurora Academy, the portal closed up and AYFXA reverts back to the four, X catches April and put her arms around his neck, when Firodile thought he was about to collapse on the ground, Angelica/Mizuki appears beside him and catches him.

Maro on the other side, felt Aylife leaning against her which makes her blush madly as a puff of smoke came out of her head.

Adam took out the cloak he was wearing, and put it on Ran who was opening her eyes as she mutters, " A-Adam? " when she completely opens her eyes, "*GASP* ADAM! " she pulled him for a hug as he was shocked and happy at the same time and hugged her as well.

Adam was holding his tears for some amount of time until he broke out and cried, the same goes for Ran who is crying on his chest, Maro felt a little happy for both of them and sigh in relief as Mizuki and Angelica carries Firodile on their shoulder.

At the background Angel was holding Akki down, who was raging over Firodile with Mizuki with both her scissors on her hands. Kiara was behind the two of them as she stares at the struggling X who is carrying April on his shoulders.

* * *

And then, after the happy reunion between Adam and Ran on the basement, they went upstairs and puts the four on the infirmary.

After the both of them recovered, they stood at the middle of the corridor staring at each other.

"So... Adam, it's been a long time, right? " Ran said, looking away with a slight blush on her face.

"Yeah... it is. " he said, laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head.

The two were silence for a while with each other having a slight blush.

Ran spoke up, wanting to break the awkward silence, " Let's go on a date! " she said, without a second thought, making Adam's face reddens.

She pulls Adam's hand and laugh happily as Adam was pulled away by her.

To be concluded...^~^

* * *

Author's Time

AYFXA:FINALLY I'M DONE!

FoxxNett:Don't get all so worked up just because you finish a chapter, jeez.

Le Creator:No need to be like that Fox-san, come on! Celebrate~!

Gage:...I'm sure he's not sick today.

DarkLight777:What makes you say that?

Piko:Pika pika pikachu pika pikapi pika pika pikachuuuuuu!

CCT:I see...

UltiAlex:Uhh, I don't mean to be rude but, I don't understand sh*t abiut what is he talking about!

F AYFXA:Right here...we're fighting to be the main character...

P AYFXA:But we failed*anime tears*

Crow:Is this how you see these things?

FoxxNett:From their looks, yes, I'm too lazy to describe so think about it by yourself.

Crow:Okay, master.

Kaito:This sure is nice...

Nao:*hides inside a box*It s-sure is...

Firodile:What are you Snake from Metal Gear?

Mizuki:Shut up idiot.

Angel:EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO READ TWILLIGHT HERE!

"..."

"..."

AYFXA:Piko destroy the camera.

Piko:Pika*readies Thunderbolt*

LazyCat0621:Hello!

TheRunAwayPanda:Hi there!

Everyone:Shoot!

Piko:Pikaaaaachuuuuuu!*zaps the camera and the newcomers as well as the camera explodes*

* * *

Omake

**Adam sniffs the blood, " It's her... "**

**"Eww, is it necessary to sniff the blood? "**

**"I need some comfirmation if it is her blood or not... "**

**"Then you have drank her blood once? "**

**"..."**

**"I took her virginity blood. "**

**TEEHEE**

* * *

Teaser of what happens in the next five chapter...

_"Hell is a place where things come and stays... "_

_"My name is Angeriel The Holy Guardian and I hereby you The Demon Of Torture dies by my dagger! "_

_"My, my, my, if it isn't the living flame himself... "_

_"Sonowa Mika Ylowor, is a dangerous woman..."_

_"Yuri was born to see spirits and ghosts alike... "_

_"Jet and I are the serial killer... "_


	16. Chapter 16:The Holy Angel and The Demon

AYFXA The CopyCat:Need to get these written down!(copies Arnold Schwarzsngeer(I may got that right...) voice)

F AYFXA:Get to the chopper!

P AYFXA:I-I'm the terminator...

CCT:I'll be back.

* * *

Chapter 16:The Holy Angel And The Demon

Time:9:00am, Recess. Date:April 2nd 2015.

Shade was walking around the school cafeteria, as usual buys a food that he wants and sat down on a chair with his legs on the table, people though of him as a cocky guy that thinks he owns the school(eventhoughisfrienddid).

Walter and Rob was always, like ALWAYS, with him no matter where they go.

In the bathroom, at the corridor, inside the dorm, in his closet, his bed, and even when he woke up.

* * *

He was in a corner of the school, alone without anybody to disturb his peaceful moment in the shadows.

"*sigh*This is how everyday was supposed to be. " he mumbled to himself, laying down on the ground with his hands on the back of his head, and his scarf swaying around.

"But things HAD to turns out this way... " he looked at the bright blue sky, enchanted by it, he stares at it for a quite amount of time until, suddenly, the wind dies down, his scarf stops floating around.

He notices this and sat up, with one of his hand on his knee and the other on the ground, supporting his body from falling down.

His grey eyes were then fixated to a ray of light that was near him.

He stood up and walks to it as he looks at the sky and saw a long light haired girl, with wings on her back, her height were as same as Shade's and she has blue holy eyes and was wearing an angel's clothing that one could have describe.(excepts me...)

Shade has a tiny jaw drop and his eyes were widen, as she floats in mid-air, almost touching the ground, as she turned her gaze to the demon in disguise.

"You can see me? " she asked, in a formal tone as he nods and stares at her.

"Then you're my target. " she said, glaring daggers at him, literally, pointing daggers at him.

"My name is Angeriel The Holy Guardian and I hereby you The Demon Of Torture dies by my dagger! "

"Wait, what? " he said as he dodges some incoming daggers that suddenly appear out of nowhere.

* * *

She grits her teeth as more daggers spawn on her fingers and threw it again on him, only for him to jumps out of the way and it hits the school walls.

"What did I do wrong!? " he shouted in mid-air, as she kept silent and threw more daggers at him, he pulled out a naginata out of his shirt and knocks them away, and landed on the ground save.

"You're good, who are you weird being? " she asked as if he was weaker than her.

"I'm a Shade Warren, a student of Aurora Academy. " he said the half-truth, not wanting to let a stranger to know his true identity.

"You're not normal Shade... you can see me and also touched my daggers... "

"I don't have time to deal with you, Walter and Rob are gonna be worried about me. " he turns his back at her and waves, walking away as she had a shocked expression.

"Wha-Wait whaaaaah! " she said, first holding out her hand to call him back, second she runs and accidentally fell because of a small rock, and third fell down.

She was closing here eyes when she fell down, but, she didn't feel any pain, she opened her closed eyes to see Shade catches her with one hand on her neck, and the other on the back.

She blushed madly as she threw thousands of daggers at Shade, only for him to dodged all of them with a panicked face.

"What's wrong with you!? " he asked, dodging and running away from her.

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! " she scowled as she kept throwing daggers at the running demon in disguise.

The two ran at the school field, which were filled with some students who's having a PE class and were told to run the field for 10 laps.

* * *

A few minutes later...

They both panted and rested in the middle of the school field, the other student watched the duo were running the whole field for WHOLE 50 LAPS... ehem.

Shade sat up, " So, what are you? A fire? A guardian? A traveller? Or something else? "

"I'm neither of them, " she said, in her formal tone, " I'm Angeriel, Vicreto's Servant, The Holy Angel Of Peace. " she said proudly as a ray of light beamed at her.

"You're an angel huh... " he said as he sigh and stood looking at her, " If you're gonna move around at the school, make sure you met Adam first. " he said walking away...for real this time.

"H-Hey! Wait! " she said running to him, only to found herself catching the wind.

"Huh...? "

* * *

Above...

"My lord, Angeriel has reached to the Earth safely. " a woman said, while bowing with her knees down to a figure sitting on a throne.

"Good, how about the demon that was located there? " he asked.

"Angeriel has found a lucky one indeed, "

"As expected of my most loyal servant. " the figure said revealed to be Vicreto.

"Should we invade now, sir? " she asked.

"No... let's give them time before we start, " he said, as he chuckled and laughed.

* * *

In front of Adam's Office...

Angeriel stood there, with some students stares at her while passing by, she ignores the glares and sigh, looking at the door in front of her.

She was nervous because of the strange aura coming out of the office, she sigh and opens the door.

She could hear moans and such as she saw a hair from the desk, she moves forward and saw Adam and Ran are having(coughcoughcoughcough)sex.

She quickly ran out the door, the two didn't notice her as she closed the door loudly.

She pants heavily while leaning against the door, surprised at the sudden action they made, after a good few minutes later, she entered and saw Adam with his clothes on, making an innocent face like nothing hap-

"You saw it didn't you? " Adam asked Angeriel, looking at his diary, as she flinced.

"H-How did you- "

"It is written in my diary, damn I should've look at my diary earlier... " he cursed to himself as he threw a file at her.

She catch the file and look it up, only to see some words and blanks space on it.

"Fill it out and you're in the school. " he said seriously as she said"Hai! " and fill it in.

She then changed her outfit to a school uniform and exited the office.

Adam sighed.

_"You really think an angel like her wouldn't know you're a god? " _a midget brown, white haired girl said while reading a manga on top of a bookshelf.

"I know who she is and why she came here, if I interfere the future will change. " he said in seriousness as the girl chuckled.

* * *

Cafeteria...

Shade was sitting at the gazebo, which where Maro was sitting, alone, he sat near her, as she munches her food happily.

"Nee nee, I heard there's a new student entering our class! " she chirped as he "hmm" in response.

"Rumor said she looks like an angel! "

"She is... "

Maro was about to continue until she notices that Shade was looking at the ground, with a frown on his face.

"Nee nee what's wrong Shade-kun? " she asked, putting her hand on his back.

"*sigh*I'll tell you a story about the underworld and its demons. "

* * *

_(Shade's Memory)_

_I was a small devil, only with horns and menacing looks, all of my hair are only black, but for the higher class of demon, I'm the weakest of them all, at that time I didn't acquire any name._

_I've trained hard to prove them wrong, and had won thousands of tournaments and championship._

_They declared me as The Demon Of Torture because of my merciless attacks and torturous actions to my opponent._

_I was feared by all demons afterwards, losing my old partner in crime since the Underworld never had such things as mercy,peace and such._

_On one faithful day, I lost in Death's Forest, where I exited the Underworld and entered the living world, ever since that, my hair black to white._

_That's when I met Walter and Rob, who was once two powerless girls-_

* * *

"Wait...THEY'RE GIRLS?! " she interrupted as Shade clears his throat and continues.

* * *

_I trained them with my unnatural abilities and they turned to be an ice and earth mages, they only could have make either a soil, or even create a tiny glacier on a __pond._

_I'm impressed at their performance on that day and started our journey through the living world._

_I've fought some kidnappers with a wooden stick and bare hands, and gained some tiny amount of strength and experience from weak humans like them._

_On one rainy day, I met my fellow rival Edvin, I've been battling him since the day we met at the Underworld._

_Surprisingly, I met him at the living world, and crossed path sometimes._

_We train with each other until we bleed(**Maro's thought: That's not even funny!) **, we laughed as suddenly, a ray of light appears from the sky._

_Then some guardians from above appears from the light, we stood in a battle stance, preparing for an ambush that they could do anytime._

_The guardians/angels stood their, staring at us behind the mask, as suddenly, a man in high-class clothing came to the frontline._

_When the four of us tried to escape, we seen the Underworld Ruler, standing with his demons on his sides._

_As Walter and Rob clutches my torn-__up shirt, me and Edvin were preparing for the worse as the sudden war between the Underworld and Heaven began._

_Before that, I'm going to tell you a bit about the Underworld Ruler, his name was Syonet, he was a ruthless and the meanest of all demons and devils._

_On the war, me and Edvin tries to carry Walter and Rob away, only to get separated by the three of them._

_Then as the war continues, I protected myself from angels and demons alike, after a few hours of escaping the great war._

_I leaned against a tree as I heard sound like a crying child, I look around and found a girl, who was just on the other side of the tree crying._

_I was about to lean closer to her until I saw that, round-thing on her head, showing that she's an angel._

_She turns around and stares at me with teary eyes, I was about to cut her head off, but couldn't do it due to some odd circumstances._

_She must be thinking about the same thing when she saw my horns, she took a nearby stick and held it on me._

_Despite her look, her body were covered in bruises and such, she only was young...maybe the same age as mine, and her eyes were covered by the shadows._

_"Wh-Who are you? " she asked, her voice cracked a little._

_"H-Hey don't worry, I won't hurt you. " I said, comforting her._

_We sat down under the tree near each other, looking away to avoid awkward situation._

_She started speaking, " A-Ano... where are you from? " she asked, obviously she knows the answer._

_"The Underworld itself... " I sigh, feeling bad for saying that._

_"I see... " she said._

_"..."_

_"What's your name? " she asked, again._

_"I don't have a name... " I replied feeling a bit sad about it._

_"Then how about...hmm...! Shade! " she said, her emotion aren't sad anymore, it is now...happy._

_"... Shade...? " _

_"Yes! Shade, that's your name from now on. " she said as she with a bright smile._

_"...thanks... " I said, whispering to myself._

_"Hmm? Did you say something? "_

_I somehow felt embarrass, " Uh... it's nothing! " I said, looking away even more as I could hear her giggles._

_"Hey what'- "_

_I turned my head around, only to see the girl's blue eyes staring at me and I were glued to it, we stared at each other for a moment until...-_

_"An_el! Watch out! " one of the angel said as he headed toward my direction._

_"Torture! " I heard one of the demon from the higher class said as he headed towards the girl's direction._

* * *

_As I recollects what happens, I only remembered that I was standing in front of the girl, and got stabbed by both angel and demon._

_Only for them to reveal themself as something else._

_"**Tch! I guess we can't turn this back. "** one of them as the other nods._

_"S-Shade...? " the girl voice cried out in my ears, when I struggled to look behind, I saw her, wrapping her arms around my body and got stabbed as well, at that time I guess I was the only one got stabbed, in a theory, she must have joined in as well._

_"N-Nande...? " I asked, as blood drips out of my mouth._

_"I-I couldn't let you...who just saved me...suffer... " she said before hugging me tighter._

_I blushed, for the first time in my life, I then stared at the strange duo creatures that were having disappointed face._

_"Who... are you... guys...? " I asked, glaring daggers at them._

**_"Why should we tell you? You're going to die anyways. " the monster said, as he pulled out the spear that was stuck inside my and the girl's body._**

_We screamed in pain as the process began, after that we felt our strength fading away._

_"Wh-What did...y-you do...? " I struggled as the monster mumbled something but I couldn't hear it, my vision were getting a bit blurry as I can felt something on my hair is...changing._

_The girl were looking at me with worried and happy eyes as she hold my hands._

_"Don't worry...Shade... " she said before fainted._

_I was about to say something as well but my body gave up. And I fell unconscious._

* * *

"Whoa...I never knew you had such a bad memory Shade-kun... " Maro said sadly while looking down as Shade sighed.

"I wish, I had knew her name... " he mumbled to himself as the sun was blocked by the sun.

"So... what happens next? " she asked, still curious about his past.

"I woke up, only to found myself with Walter and Rob, Edvin was nowhere to be seen. " he finished, emptying his drink and threw it into a trash can.

"So... how's your progress on getting Aylife's heart? " he said, snickering like an idiot as she blushed.

"H-H-How did you know?! " she panicked as he chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious? You've been with him since you first met him. " he laughs to the air as she chases after him as he ran away while laughing.

Behind a wall, Angeriel was standing with a dagger between her finger, after Shade finished the story, she dropped them, as it stabbed itself to the grass.

"H-His name... " she muttered to herself, " No doubt... is he the one...? " she said as she started to run away from the spot.

"N-No way! " she said, while running, " H-He's... my target! " tears starts to form on her eyes, " I-It can't be! "

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

_"The Demon Of Torture... he's the most ruthless and heartless demon of all the Underworld. " Vicreto said, to Angeriel, who is bowing with one knee on the floor._

_"Your target is him, we have been spotting his presence in a certain school for the last few weeks... " he continued as she held up her head._

_"Is he dangerous? " she asked, concerned about his power._

_"Don't worry my Angeriel, the Demon was weakened since the First War, I'm sure you can beat him before he even had a chance to transform. " he said, as Angeriel sigh in relief._

_She stood up, and bows slightly before exiting the palace._

_"..."_

_"Sir, preparation has been completed. " an angel said, appearing in front of him._

_"Good, prepare for the full scale war. " Vicreto ordered as the angel nods._

_"Location? "_

_He chuckled before answering, " Aurora Academy. "_

(FLASHBACK ENDED)

* * *

Time:3:00 pm, After School, Date:2nd April 2015

She was in the middle of the field, where she first come...like a few hours ago.

Angeriel stared at the sky as suddenly...

A loud noise can be heard, it is not normal for some loud noise happen at the school.

When she looked up, a thousands ray of light can be seen, falling to the sky as soldiers of archangel and such comes down from the sky.

She gasped at the scenery as she felt the ground moving.

A series of gunshot noise can be heard.

Sounds of swords clashing was brimming throughout the sky.

The heat starts to increase.

The sky starts to gather black cloud as a lighting bolt struck down at a certain place.

Angeriel was panicked as she heard these noises, then before she knew it.

"Ki o tsukete!(Watch out!) " someone tackled her, as a giant demonic-looking worm came out of the ground, swallowing where she was before.

She pushed the man who tackled her, only to be revealed as Shade himself, who was in his demon form and his black scarf swaying around.

"Are you okay? " he asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

She has a faint blush on her face," H-Hai... " she muttered, not caring about anything else as she stares at him in the eye.

"I'm glad you're, " he look at the sky, which is filled with being from the above and stared at the ground, which is filled with demons and devil who were coming out of Hell.

"It's the war all over again... " he muttered as he look at Angeriel, who stares at her with her mouth slightly opened

"Angeriel. "

She flinched, " Ha-Hai! "

"Please help me. " he asked, bowing slightly as she gave him a confused look.

"This may be weird coming from your target, but you see... "

"Huh...? "

"I'm in love with an angel... " he said, telling with his heart content as her face turned red all of a sudden, because she knew who it is.

"Hmm? Why are you red all of a sudden? " he asked, leaning closer to her.

"N-Nothing! " she said, pushing him off and sigh, " I will... "

"Will? "

"I will help you, baka! " she scowled at him as he sweat drops.

"Thank you... " she blushed some more, but shrugs it off," Let's go. "

He nods and readied in a battle stance.

"_That's right... " _an image of Shade standing in front of her crossed her mind, "_ No matter who he is, he is always the same!_ " she readied in her own battle stance, with her daggers between her fingers, gripping them.

* * *

As the two side(Heaven and Hell)starts a giant war, the two enters the battlefield while holding each others hand.

They screamed as Shade continuously kills demons and angels alike as Angeriel supports him from behind.

* * *

The war continues as a figure looks at a pool of reflection, showing the whole scene.

"**Oh looks like the giant war is starting, "** **an**** evil woman's voice can be heard as she giggles, " Well, it's not my business... " she stares at the pool as it shows the heroes fighting their opponent.**

**"But... killing them are my job heheheHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! "**

To be concluded... oh crap, I forgot to throw the underline!

* * *

Author's Time

AYFXA:Hello readers! Been a long time since I update! Sorry!

FoxxNett:Stop talking to the camera.

Le Creator:You don't understand hard work.

FoxxNett:Hey! I do.

UltiAlex:Give us an example.

FoxxNett:Meh, to lazy to do it.

Gage:That just shows how lazy your laziness level are.

LazyCat:I'm here you know.

Panda:It's just your name.

DarkLight:Uhh is this the main topic for today?

Miss Le Creator:Nope~*hugs Le creator*

Mizuki:...

Crow:This place is a mess.

Nao:It's good to know you guys...

AYFXA:Well whatever, haven't done this in a long time as well, I'll see you readers, in the next chapter!

Le Creator and Miss Le creator:CIAOOOO

FoxxNett:Matane...

**UltiAlex:Jyaanee~**

**Gage:See ya.**

**DarkLight:Bye!**

**LazyCat and Panda:BYEEEEEE!**


	17. Chapter 17:The Flame That Saves Fire

AYFXA The CopyCat:Ahhh, school! Bored!

F AYFXA:SHUT UP!

P AYFXA:Sorry...

CCT:This is story is made by four authors. Me, AYFXA, and the other two idiots above. But mainly AYFXA.

* * *

Chapter 17:The Flame That Saves Fire

Time:9:00 am, Recess. Date:2nd April 2015

Flamer was starting a fire, too be precise his LUNCH, as his name, he eats fire and hot things alike, his friend/rival, Thicker, eats grass instead of food...

The students around them calls them, "Weird Eaters " and has been stuck on them for some time.

He didn't care about the insults people gave him, he does it every day, just to tell you, each day, a few students say Flamer enters the toilet frequently after class.

When some male student was doing their business in the bathroom, they founded out that the toilet paper is gone!

**(A/N:I never went to school's bathroom.)**

They figured out that Flamer has used them as a material to make fire, students complained about it to Mika and she resolves it,which Mika gave him some unimportant paperwork to burn.

* * *

He was enjoying his day as he sit nears a incinerator, where he just let it open and eats the fire inside as the smoke comes out.

"Phuaah! Isn't this fire great! There's some new taste in it too! " he said, as he munches on some more fire that his hand were burning with.

He ate it like a cotton candy, " Where did Thicker went though? He was just here a minute ago... " he said, looking around, as he saw something in the woods.

His curiosity got the best of him as he went towards the woods.

In the woods, there isn't much tree in there since he can still saw the school, so he guessed that this is the school's own forest.

_"Why did nee-chan buy four land for one school though... "_ he sweat drops as he continues to run deeper into the forest.

* * *

After about 10-15 minutes of running, he found a girl, laying on the ground, he leaned closer to her, finding that she was unconscious.

He sighed, and carries her with his shoulder, leaning her on a nearby tree as he scanned the girl, she has azure red hair that reaches to her skirt, she was wearing a flame pattern line clothes with a red necklace around her neck, her bust can slightly be seen, she wears a red flame-patterned skirt, she also wear black tight stocking and a red shoes.

He stares at her sleeping face as his eyes were glued on it, " _Damn...she's hot! "_ he thought as he quickly shook his head, "Nononono I shouldn't have to think of stuff like that, as a matured man, I must act matured! " he said shouting to the sky with his right hand raised to the sky.

As some birds flew across the sky, he heard the sound of human breathing as he turns around, finding out that the girl has woke up and was staring at him with her azure red eyes and emotionless expression.

* * *

He quickly panicked, but gained his composure back when he accidentally kick a rock, first, the rock hit a tree, then if bounces off and hit Flamer's head, leaving a huge bump on his head.

"Ehem, hi there, " he said, cheerfully but the girl kept staring at him with her mouth slightly open.

" Uhh, you were laying on a ground and I help you up, anyways, nice to meet you! " he greeted, sticking out his hand for a handshake, but nothing happen as she continue to stare at him.

"Eh... what is your name? " he asked, as she slowly reply:

"Eruza... "

"I see... well nice to meet you Eruza! " he greeted again, but she just stares at him.

"Where are you from? " she flinched a little, but Flamer didn't notice it.

"I-I... "

"You? "

"...I... don't... know... " she said while fidgets.

"Soka, so you lost your memory correct? " he guessed, as she nods slowly,_"I think it's Aylife fault, because he used his memory erasing power too much..._ " he sweat drops, oh wait for Flamer, it is not a sweat drop, it is a flame drop XD.

He sigh, " Well, I got nothing to do anyway, so I thought that I could help you getting your memory back! " he chirped as she stares at him with emotionless expression...still.

"...Hai... " she spoke up, and stood up as her hair was flowing in the air, hitting Flamer's face as he accidentally sniff the hair.

_"Huh? This smell...it seems familiar... _" he thought as he grabs her hair, gently and sniff it again,_"It smells like... someone scent...from the past..? "_ he thought again, after a few seconds, he realized that he was doing something inappropriate(**So freaking hard to spell!)** as he release her hair.

He quickly bows to the ground, " Sumimase! " he apologized, but the girl just stared at her with no sense of anger nor embarrassment.

"...It's ok... " she spoke up, then a flash of memory pass through her mind, she said it without knowing it, " If it is you... "

"Huh? " he said, making her flinched, " Did you just say something? " he asked, didn't hear the last four word.

"Nani demo arimasen... " she said as his confusion got bigger, but he just shrug it off.

"Well anyway, first thing first, I need you to introduce to my friend, Thicker! " he said as he starts walking with Eruza, passing by trees that were around.

"...Friends... " she muttered as Flamer continue talking without looking back.

_"Who is he? Why is he helping me? What is this aura I'm sensing out of him? Why does he look familiar to me? "_ she asked herself as she look up to see Flamer walking in front of her, with his hand on the back of his neck.

"C'mon! We're almost outta this forest Eruza! " he shouted, as she flinched and quickly runs to him.

_"Well... whatever... it's not like he's gonna hurt me anyway... " _

* * *

In front of Adam's Office...

Eruza was standing outside of the office, the corridor was empty, because of the student entering their class, Flamer had to go to his own class, so he left her there.

With her clueless face on, she entered the office without knocking first.

As she closed the door behind her, she saw nobody in there, and decided to sit on the comfy chair.

* * *

_(Eruza's Memory)_

_I was somewhere inside a lab capsule or so they called, I was floating around the water as I hugs my knees tightly._

_I was alone, strange people experiment me in horrible ways, they even put something inside my body which somehow burns me in the heart._

_Eruza was used as a Experimental Human in the lab, her parents were killed when the scientist abducted her, she was all alone in the lab._

_Everyday would be the same, they will open my clothes and then starts to open my body, I didn't know what happens next...but I remember that I was returned to the capsule._

_Then...one day...I woke up, feeling that I am...moving...no...I opened my eyes to see myself being carried by a boy who has no shoes and were running as fast as he could._

_I wanted to speak but my voice only let out a small cry, he slightly look back, " Oh! You're awake I see! Well right now is not the time for us to talk, so! I'll explain later. " he said, somehow encouraging my soul as I fell unconscious again..._

_(FLASHBACK ENDED)_

* * *

Afterwards...

Adam was wiping the sweat of his forehead, as he gulps down a drink he had, " Haa~ why did Mika absent today...? " he complained as he's heading towards his office.

"And Ran was having a PE class to... man, if I were there, I could see her breast stretching out. " he said as he reached his office.

"...WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING?! " he sighed, realize he's becoming a bit pervert.

" Well at least everything is complete, now I can rest on my awesome chair~ " he chirped as he turns the doorknob, and entered the office as he saw girl sleeping on his chair, " SERIOUSLY?!" he screamed loudly as some birds flew off the rooftop.

* * *

After Eruza woke up because of the sudden scream, she told Adam about a red haired boy leading her here before entering the office.

"Eh? A red haired boy? How does he look like? _Based on my diary, Firodile is not the one who brought her here..._ " he thought and asked, as he look at his diary.

"He was so kind... he said he wants to help me get my memory back... " Eruza said with her unsocial expression.

"Uhh, I didn't ask you to say how kind is he... but you want to enter the school right? " he said, as he took a picture of Eruza.

She instantly reply, " Hai. "

_"That was quick!_ Soka, here's the form you need to sign. " he said, while slides a paper on the desk.

She catches it on the desk and quickly fill it out, " Hai " she said handling the paper to Adam, who was slightly shocked.

"Well then, since it is still recess, how about you go to the cafeteria and get some food? " he suggested as she nods in agreement.

She changes her clothes to a school uniform and exited the room.

Adam sighed, "_ A message from above. "_ the same midget girl said, as his eyes were still glued to his diary.

"What do they want? " he asked, rudely.

"_Hehehe it looks like there is gonna be something more stronger opponent than you, The God of Time and Space. " _she chuckled as Adam let out a small grunt while typing something on his diary.

* * *

Cafeteria...

Eruza somehow met up with Flamer, with Thicker beside him as the three of them headed towards the cafeteria.

"So this is Eruza... " Thicker said as he stares at her, then nudges Flamer with a teasing grin.

" Hey buddy, you sure got a hot one! If you know what I mean. " he laughs afterwards, as Flamer punched him in the stomach, he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"You talk about that again and I will bur you with my flames. " he said, his hand is on fire.

Eruza stares at the flame as Flamer realizes it and quickly extinguish it.

_"I can't let her know that I have powers!_ " he thought as he sigh, he look at Eruza.

Who has a fire licking on each of her fingers, " THE HELLLLLĹ?! "

* * *

The duo sit on a table, why two? Because Thicker has been left behind XD.

Flamer pulls out his personal toilet paper, and start burning it with a lighter, as he peacefully eating the fire, he saw that Eruza was staring at him with her mouth a little bit opened.

"Hmm..._if she can summon fire...then! _Eruza-chan, wanna have some? " he said, holding out the burning toilet paper.

She stared at it for a moment before chomps on Flamer's hand, which was burning.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! " he said running around, as Eruza still chomping on his hand, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! " he cried, from the others point of view, it looks like Flamer was trying to put out a fire.

"That's the wrong reaction... " Firodile said, sweat drops with the others.

* * *

Somewhere...

Flamer and Eruza were both under a tree, laying down on the ground as Flamer sigh in relief.

"Laying down here...it's like enjoying your life eating delicious flame whole day~ " he said with his hand on the back of his head, acting as a pillow, as the scene shows the blue sky.

Eruza was staring emotionless and she lightly gasp for a moment.

"Hmm, what's wrong Eruza? " Flamer asked as she stood up, the second he knew it, she was on top of her, "Eh?! " he said, surprised.

"I remember now... " she muttered.

"Wait, you got your memories back?! " he said, shocked.

"You are- " before she could continue, a voice interrupted them.

" My, my, my, if it isn't the living flame himself... " a creepy, seductive woman's voice can be heard as a fog was made.

"_This fog...is made out of steam? "_ he thought as a woman in a lab coat appears in front of them.

"Who...are you? " Eruza asked as she chuckled.

"I am Theresa, The Fire Scientist, they call me that because I loved to researched about fire, and fire and fire! " she sadistically said, as she hugs herself.

"This woman is crazy... " he muttered as she stops hugging herself and glare daggers at Flamer with a WICKED(Maze Runner reference, hehe.) smile.

"I see you are, having a fun time with that escapee of yours. " she said as Flamer just realized it and suddenly heated(hehe get it? No? Oh well..) and tries to get up, but Eruza was holding him down.

"Too bad you had to die now. " Theresa snaps her finger, as a thousands of fire golem came out of the ground, Eruza let Flamer go as he stood up and equip his burning sword on his hand, as Eruza hides behind him.

"Don't worry, I won't let them touch you... " he said, filled with courage as she wraps her arms around Flamer, hugging him.

"Oh, I see you two are getting along _really_ well~ " she teased, " Fire Golems, ATTACK! " she shouted, as the thousand fire golem headed to Flamer and Eruza.

The heat starts to increase.

A thousand ray of light can be seen.

A series of gunshot can be heard.

Sounds of swords clashing was brimming throughout the sky.

The sky starts to gather black cloud as a lighting bolt struck down at a certain place.

Flamer raised his hand/sword above his head as he slashes down a fire golem in half, then he proceeds as he hacked and slashed multiple incoming golem.

"FLAMING CHAINS! " he chanted, as thousand chains of fire erupted from the ground, every 5 chain grabs one fire golem and crushed them to the ground, one chain grabs one body part, two for hands, two for legs and the fifth one are on its neck, they were slowly losing strength as they turned into dust.

"Hohoho~ impressive living flame, but, how long are you gonna last~? " she said as more fire golem comes back to life, their numbers have grown.

Flamer was panting," Huf..huf...this is just an amateur level! " he said as one of the golem headed towards him, as he kicks it in the stomach and send it back flying into the other golems.

Eruza tugged on his shirt, " Hmm... what is it? " Flamer asked.

"There may be more golem but...they are weaker than before... " she pointed out ashe remembers something.

_"I see, then they're like Sto Bsorb! In other words, the more they become, the weaker they get!_ " he thought as he readies his burning blade with a battle stance.

"Come at me. " he taunted the golems as they, in rage, rushing to him as he elegantly cut them down with a rhythm of his increasing power.

Theresa was shocked at this sudden one-sided battle, she then looks around to find a way escape, only to found herself staring at Flamer, as he gives her the death glare.

"The next time I see you, you're already burning into nothingness. " he said, coldy as she smirks evilly.

"You think that would have stop me?! " she said as suddenly, one ice and one metal spike pierced through him.

She sigh in relief as she pulls out a walkie-talkie, " That was close Panther, Wendy, if you didn't do it in that last second I could have been a crisp! " she scowled at the walkie-talkie before shutting it down.

The two spike passed through Flamer's body as it was removed, Eruza quickly runs to him as he cough out fire-look-like-blood.**(Okay, it annoys you yes. But it annoys me too...so...deal with it!)**

"Are you okay? " Eruza asked, staring at him with emotionless expression but in her eyes were worried about him so he gave her a thumbs-up.

"I...wish...I've known you better... " he said as he coughs out more fire-look-like-blood that covers her lips.

She puts her finger on his lips and sat on top of him, " You have already know me... " she pauses staring at him with her eyes covers in the shadow, but a frown can be seen, " Flamer... " she said, as she brings him into a kiss.

As Flamer felt the bliss between he and Eruza, an image of his younger self and Eruza crossed his mind.

After a minute or so, she breaks the kiss, panting for air as she got off Flamer, he stood up and suddenly, a cloak made out of fire suddenly appears and seems to be attached to him.

"Arigatou...Eruza... " he said as Eruza nods with a shy smile, " Now... I can fight with full power. " he said as he puts his burning sword/hand in front of him as the flames on his hand tensed up, brimming with more fire as Theresa wipes the sweat she had because of the heat.

"Shall we end this fight! Theresa? " he stares at her with full confidence as she chuckled.

"Sure, Living Flame! " she said, charging at him as Flamer does the same thing.

* * *

Somewhere...

**"Ohoho, so this is where the second fight is? " the same woman's voice said as she stares at the pool of reflection.**

**"Interesting...interesting indeed. " she said as she continues with an evil laugh that filled the dark sky.**

**To be continued...** Great, now I forgot about the bold.

* * *

Author's Time

Aylife:Sorry everyone, but he ran out of jokes, soo...bye bye.


	18. Chapter 18:The Target And The Military

AYFXA The CopyCat:Hey! It's me Ay! Hmm yeah I think I should change my name. Well see ya!

* * *

Chapter 18:The Target And The Military

Time:3:00 am, Midnight. Date:2nd April 2015.

* * *

Somewhere in the small city of Heroes Dream...

Mika can be seen running on the rooftop as three helicopters were chasing after her.

"Commander James, we got the target at the edge. " a soldier said to the man beside him.

The man is a tall, lanky fellow with spiky, slicked back white hair and green eyes. He wears slick dark black sunglasses that completely covered his eyes. He usually wears a blue jacket with white strips and a union symbol on the back. Has blue sweatpants and brown boots.

"Good, capture her for interrogation. We need her alive. " James command as the soldier salutes and says,"Yes sir! "

* * *

Mika was running with her hands on her sides, she pulled out three grenades and bit off the safety pin and threw the grenade each at the helicopters.

James pulls out his gun and shot the grenades as it explodes, leaving a huge puff of smoke covering the helicopter's sight.

"She is not going anywhere. " L(from Death Note) said, as Graham Aker, the pilot, had a smirk on his face. (First Helicopter)

" If we capture her...we maybe can return to our home right? " Suzaku asked.

" Not just that, we can also ask for her help! " Chibodee said as the smoke is getting clearer.( Second Helicopter)

"We're gonna capture her James. I'm sure of it. " a girl from behind the helicopter said.

He nods, as he look at the girl he knew, she is tall, somewhat curvey woman with flowing dark blue hair, and glowing blue eyes that sometimes glow with an odd red light. She wears a skin tight dark blue jumpsuit along with blue goggles that hang around her neck.

As the smoke cleared out, Mika is nowhere to be seen, they all seems to be shocked by this.

"Hmm... she escaped. " James said as he look at the sky, " But she can't hide from us... "

* * *

In an alleyway...

The helicopter passes by as Mika, who was hiding in the shadows reveals herself and sigh in relief, but still had her cool.

" They are faster than ever... it looks like things are going to get uglier from now on. " she said, before opens a mysterious looking portal and enters it.

* * *

Time:7:30 am, Mika's Office.

Aylife entered the office as he slowly closes the door and sat down at a chair.

Mika stared at him with a seductive face, " So...shall we begin? " she said, in a seducing tone, as she climbs the desk and gave him a seductive glare.

"Sure. " he bluntly agreed.

**(A/N People gets the wrong idea at this scene...don't think that I didn't know you were thinking about "that"!)**

* * *

Maro was walking with the travellers as they chat while walking through the hallway, then Maro asked a question.

"Hey guys, have you seen Aylife anywhere? "

"Aylife? Nope, didn't see him. "

"As far as I could remember, he was called by Mika before class ended. " X said as he puts his hands inside his pocket.

"Ooh! Let's go and see what are they doing~! " April marched forward, as the other three follows her.

* * *

As the quadra...okay four student nears the office, they heard sounds of moans and a creaking noise of something like a bed.

Maro is currently having pink steam coming out of head as she thoughts about what is the cause of the moans and noise.

"Uhh... should we enter? " X asked, confused at the current situation.

"Should we? It's like we really NEED to break up this situation. " Firodile sarcastically said, " Besides... the readers are having a wrong idea right now. " he said, staring at the ceiling.

" You may be right... " Maro mumbled to herself.

"Hmm? Did you say anything Marocchi? " April asked as Maro snaps out of reality and quickly said, " N-Nothing! "

The moans gets louder, " Oh yes~ that's the spot. Ooh~ you're so great Aylife~ " Mika voice can be heard as Maro blushed madly, already foreseeing that MAY come true in her mind.

She gulped as her hands is shaking nervously, reaching the doorknob as she turns it around was prepared for the that could have happen.

"STOPPPPPP- " she screamed, as she opens her eyes and saw Aylife massaging Mika's back, the two were staring at her as Firodile and X sweat drops at her actions.

"Hi Maro. " Aylife greeted her as she blushed again and panicked a little bit.

"H-H-H-Hi! " she said as Mika sigh in disappointment.

"Well, it was fun while it last. " she said as she stood up, showing half of her naked body, as Firodile had a nosebleed that sends him to the ground.

"I better give Adam some work before he slacks off. " she thought as she headed towards a door and closed it.

* * *

An awkward silence was made...

"..."

"I better wash my hands now. " Aylife said as he look at Maro who was blushing in embarrassment.

"Are you okay, Maro? " he asked, as he approaches her.

"M-Me? I-I'm fine hehe nothing bad is going on~ " she lied as Aylife simply nodded and exited the room with her.

* * *

Corridor...

The two walked side by side as Maro had a small frown on his face, Aylife stoically walks through the corridor.

"..." the sounds of footsteps can be heard with each second pass by.

" Ano... " Maro tried to start a conversation.

" Hmm? What? " Aylife said, walking while looking forward.

" Wh-Why are you massaging her b-back...? " she nervously said, while looking down, embarrassed.

"She told me to do it, well I'm pretty good at it actually. " he answered.

She thought of something, " C-Can you... massage my back...? " she slowly said, almost can't be hear but Aylife heard her.

" Sure, I'll massage every part of your body. " he said as Maro had lost her frown and had a shy smile plastered on her face.

Her head then leans on Aylife's side as they walked together, side by side.

* * *

In a military base...

"*sigh* Can you please repeat that? " Halo said, as an old man, wearing a military costume, clear his throat.

"As I just said, James and Halo from now on is going to be teachers at this school, Aurora Academy. " he repeated while holding a piece of paper.

" What about us? " Suzaku asked.

"As for you four, you are going to stay here for reinforcement for James and Halo **IF** they found Sonowa Mika Ylowor. " he said, as Halo hits the desk.

"First, we were transported to the academy and then we had to be the teachers of that school. I already decided on doing so. " she said as the old man curiousity gets the best of him.

The old man look at James, " Care to explain Commander James? " he demanded.

He saluted, " Yes sir! "

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

_Me and my comrades, woke up, finding that our mechs weren't with us, we found this huge academy and decided to enter._

_Before we entered it, a silver haired woman stopped us, " Hi there, where are you headed to~? " she said._

_"Uhh. " I said, no one could answer the question._

_"If you wanted a job, you can be a teacher here~ " she said, before disappearing suddenly._

_After a minute of realization we entered the academy._

_In the academy, it sure is a big place, but the strange thing is..._

_"What should we do James? " Halo asked me._

_"Let just try and play it cool. " I said as I tried to act like a student, I see three girls passing by, " Hey there! _

_The three girl stared at James like an idiot, as they turns around and run away quickly._

_Halo hit him in the head, " Great! Now you blow our cover! "_

_There is one kid who is peeking at the female's bathroom when Halo entered it, I then kicked him out and started fighting with him._

_After Halo gets out of the toilet, he said, " Looking good girl. " I felt raged swell up in my body._

_" __I have you know I'm taken! I-oh, wait. " she turned her head to a poster about a teacher's position had been opened due to low on teachers of the school._

_She's planning something...and I knew what is... " An opening as a PE teacher? Hmm... " she said talking to herself._

_Afterwards we headed towards an office, and met a strange guy named Adam, he has his own girlfriend from what I had saw, the duo kissed in front of us._

_After Halo told him that she wants to be a teacher of the school, he gave her a paper as she fill in the blanks which is needed._

_Halo stared at me," Don't you want to join in, James? " she asked as I scratches the back of my head._

_"Ehehe...I'm not good with students... " I replied._

_"You'll be fine. " she asked Adam for another piece of paper as he slides it on me and I started to do the same thing._

_L were with the others exploring the school, as me and Halo found another weird student, this student had a cable connected to him as this cheerful girl were charging her device._

_She thanked him as she hops away which is weird for the two of us as the student had a happy or satisfied face._

_Before all of us left the school, I took a one last look at the school's name, Aurora Academy._

(ENDED)

* * *

"That's all? " the commander asked.

"Yes sir, I wanted to be a teacher to teach the students a lesson!_Especially that boy from before!_ " she said/thought while looking at the old man with serious eyes.

"..."

A brief of silence was made.

"..."

I shouldn't be typing this...

" This is order from the higher-ups and you are willing to be teacher...so I granted you the permission to do so. " he said as Halo fist-pumped the air.

"Let's go, James. " she said, gesturing James to follow her.

"Sure, sure. " he follows, as they enters a helicopter and it starts to...start...I think.

* * *

Time:1:00 pm, Last Period.

Adam entered the class with his diary on his hand, " Everyone. " he said, gaining their attention, " Today we're going to have two new teachers! Please come in. " he gestures to the door as James and Halo entered the room.

"This is our new teacher! James uhh... " he stared at his diary before continue, " Kingsfoil and Halo...*looks again*Dawn! "

Halo whispers to James, "_Why does he needs to look at him phone?_ " she asked.

" _I don't know! Just play it cool. "_ he whispers back as she sweat drops.

"_The last time we do it you were horribly bad... " _he cries anime tears.

_"I know..."_

"Ehem! " Adam clears his throat, " Stop being suspicious about that, it's just something I do. " he said seriously as their suspicion grows.

"Anyway! You handle this PE class okay? "

"Okay/Hmm. " James/Halo said.

Meanwhile...Mika, who is just outside the room, had an uneasy face as she gritted her teeth before walking off.

* * *

Halo approach Firodile's desk, as he covers in sweats because of his fear, she had a dark aura looming out of her.

"**WELCOME TO MY CLASS NOW~ "** she then laughs like a witch afterwards as the scene shows the school as Firodile's scream can be heard.

* * *

Military Base...

"L, Chibodee, Suzaku, Graham. I got a mission for you. " a man, who is wearing a military costume, and slightly have some red and black pattern on his helmet said.

"What is it Gary Arc? " Graham asked, impatience of sitting around.

"Cool it, the mission I'm going to gave you is a personal one. "

L asked, "Personal? "

"Yeah...anyway, first go to Aurora Academy and meet up with James and Halo- " Suzaku interrupted.

"Is it okay if we just go there? "

"Shut it and listen. " Graham scowled as Gary cleared his throat.

"Second, find this kid. " he shows a picture of Aylife, Firodile, X and April with the others behind them.

**(AKA that picture is the class picture of all student.)**

"The blue haired one? " Chibodee asked.

"Not just the blue one, the red, silver and the purple haired girl as well. " Gary said, in a serious tone, as they nodded in agreement and afterwards he brings them to the hangar.

"Here is my jet. " he said, pointing at a familiar robot figure that they knew.

"When did you- " Suzaku got interrupted.

"I found it yesterday, there are some more over there. " he said, pointing at more familiar robot figure as they slightly jaw drops.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? " L said, already entered one of them.

They nod at each other and entered each one, before they go, they look at the soldier.

"Good luck on your mission. " he said, salutes as they all nod and flew away.

"...Well, now where's my pizza? " Gary said, walking off.

* * *

Gym, Time:3:30 pm.

"Class dismissed. " Halo shouted as the students stops playing dodgeball, table-tennis, badminton etc.

"Phew. " James said, sitting down on a chair, " Being a teacher is pretty tiring. " he gulps down a bottle full of water.

"This is our first day James. Don't be foolish enough. " she scowled as he sighed.

Then gym doors were opened loudly by a kick as Mika entered the gym.

"You! " Halo said, pointing at the president.

"Yes, I'm the target you and the whole world were looking for. " she said casually as the two couple had shocked face.

"How did you... "

"I know everything that involves me. You don't need to know how. " she said as she summons her dark giant axe.

"What the?! " James said as he pulls out his rifle, only to be parried by Mika's quick deflecting skills.

He then throws his rifle away and shots to Mika, kicking and punching her like a martial artist as she smoothly dodges them.

She then kicks him in the stomach as he flew and stumbles on Halo.

She then pushes him off and pulls out dual pistols and start aiming for Mika's head, she then starts firing as Mika puts down her axe and catches all the bullet with her fingers.

The two had surprised face again as she smirks and threw all the bullets at them, re-shooting them back.

* * *

As the bullet approaches them, suddenly, a light enveloped on them, saving them from the bullet.

"It's you... " Mika muttered.

"_Come on Mika! Did you really wanted to kill these guys?_ " the weird light said, in a childish voice.

"W-What happen? " Halo asked as she opened her eyes to see a light with a body, but his face cannot be seen.

"_Hey ho! Nice to meet ya! I gotta go now see ya!_ " the light said as it disappears in a second.

The two blink, " What just happen? " she asked.

"I don't know... " James answered, confused as well.

Mika sigh, " Looks like I was wrong from the start. " she held out a hand at them, " Sorry for causing you trouble. " she apologized.

They took her hands and stood up, dusting off the dust(pun not intended)from their clothes.

"So... are we good? " James, the only male, asked.

"Yeah, good. " Mika answered as she headed towards the door, but when she closes enough, holes on the door starts to form as Halo and James take cover.

* * *

Outside the gym...

Police cars were blocking in front of the entrance, cops with their guns pointing at the door.

"Sonowa Mika Ylowor, we got you surrounded! " a policeman said while holding a megaphone.

* * *

"Why are the cops here?! " Halo asked as James shrug.

"Mika _is _our target. Maybe we were acted as a decoy? " he said, stating the obvious as his girlfriend had a light bulb above her head.

"I got an idea. " she said, explaining at James as they look at Mika, who was laying on the floor as some policeman enters the premises.

One of the policeman man were examining Mika until he reached her neck as suddenly.

* * *

The policeman who entered the gym was screaming from the inside as some flew out the window and some was sent to the air, lastly the last policeman were flying out of the door.

She walks out the door, carrying her black axe with her as all eyes were on her.

"Let's get the battle started shall we? " she said while licking her axe.

The cops start shooting at her.

A series of gunshot can be heard.

The heat starts to increase.

A thousand ray of light can be seen.

Sounds of swords clashing was brimming throughout the sky.

The sky starts to gather black cloud as a lighting bolt struck down at a certain place.

She smirk widely as she starts to deflect the bullets and one by one, incapacitated the police men, either punching them or bending their knees and maybe hits their sensitive spot: on the back of their neck.

When she thought she was done, more gunshots can be heard as she barely dodge them.

"We're not done with you! " a guy in military costume said.

Behind him, are a dozen of military soldiers ,tanks and other similar thing were aiming at her.

She smirks widely, "Bring it on. " she said as one of the men said " FIRE! " while pointing at her.

* * *

**The woman stares at the Pool Of Reflection with an uneasy look on her face.**

**"Sonowa Mika Ylowor... " she muttered as she sips a drink she had on her hand.**

**"I wish you could die like around 100 years ago... " she said, as she destroys her cup which it become dust afterwards.**

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Time

Ayfxa:Lots and lots of things happen but I'm still updating this story! So don't worry and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	19. News!

Hello! Sorry if this is not a Dimension Traveller chapter. I just gotta say. I'm gonna re-write this story from the start! That's all bye!


End file.
